Caleb in 3X10
by pll.katie
Summary: What should have happened in 3X10 with Wrenna and Haleb...read if you ship haleb:) *plus more!
1. Chapter 1

**So I just love Hanna and Caleb together, and this is a story of what I wished would have happened in 3x10 (when wren was at Hanna's house fixing her leg) WARNING: if you ship wrenna please don't read this then leave a mean comment:( otherwise... Enjoy:))**

**disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars (if I did it would have turned into the haleb show by now)**

Just as Wren was finishing up the stitches on Hanna's leg, he looks up at her will his big eyes and his hand still resting on her leg. He was leaning over her as she was sitting on the countertop. She could tell where this was headed and did not like it. All she could think about was Caleb, and how happy she was that they had made up. He meant the world to her and it was killing her inside that she already kissed Wren at Radley. And then as if on cue., Caleb came walking in through the back door. As he was feeling a million different emotions he said,

"What the heck is going on here", In an angry and confused tone. Hanna immediately sat up.

"Caleb, wha what are you doing here?"

Caleb then angrily walked into the kitchen and looked directly at Wren who was still leaning over Hanna "I think there is a better question to be asked, what do you think you're doing in my girlfriends house?"

Wren stepped closer to Hanna saying "Your girlfriend? Last I checked you broke up with her, so I was here for her.''

Caleb then also stepped closer to Hanna saying "Oh ya know what, that's complete bull, because Hanna and I are-"

"Caleb!" Yelled Hanna interrupting what he was about to say "You should go" she then said looking at the ground in a quieter voice.

"No, I'm not going anywhere, not after what I just walked into."

Wren who was now getting anergy shoved Caleb by the shoulders away from Hanna and said "You heard her, now go."

Caleb then shoved Wren clear across the room as he just barely stayed on his feet. They were then both glaring at each other as Wren started walking toward Caleb, and Hanna could see in Caleb's eyes that he would have full out fought Wren right then and there. She was fully aware of how protective Caleb can be of her, so she jumped off the counter and limped into the middle of the room so she is standing in between them. She apologetically looked at Wren and thanked him, then told him he should go. As he was walking out Caleb yelled to him

"And I better not ever see you that close to MY GIRLFRIEND, ever again."

Now it is just Hanna and Caleb standing in her kitchen alone. Hanna was standing a few feet from Caleb with her arms crossed wanting to be mad at him for blowing their cover, but at the same time thankful that he came when he did. Mainly because she did not want something else to have happen with Wren.

"He was just trying to help, you didn't have to be such a jerk", said Hanna with a soft but firm tone looking at the ground. She still wanted to be mad at him but just couldn't when she looked up at him and saw how lovingly he was looking into her eyes.

Caleb who was slightly confused said "Hanna, you should have called me, not him."

"Caleb, do you really think I didn't want to, it was just too dangerous with -A still trying to break us up, and besides, Emily called him, not me."

Caleb now had a worried look on his face and walked over to Hanna taking his hands in hers and was looking at the ground.

"If I didn't walk in, would you have kissed him, because I know that I really screwed up and should have never broke up with you but i Iove you so much and-"

Hanna then cut him off by letting go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her as she kissed him. As Caleb tightly wrapped his arms around her waist he never felt so thankful to be holding and kissing her again, after everything that had happened in the past weeks. As they parted, Hanna who was still in his arms looked up at him smiling and simply said

"The only person who I want to kiss is you."

Good to know, he said slightly laughing, "Because its a lot of work having such a gorgeous girlfriend with so many other guys in this town" he said sarcastically but was being truthful at the same time. He did often see other guys checking her out at school and it bothered him more than anything because of how much she meant to him.

They were now sitting in her living room on the couch and Caleb had his arm wrapped around Hanna. He looked at her and said,

"Now are you going to tell me what happened here", as he rested his other hand near the bandage.

"It's not important" she told him, even thought just an hour or two ago her and Emily thought they were going to end up like Alison. But she already didn't like how involved Caleb was with the whole -A mystery so she did not want to tell him what had happened earlier. So she tried to take his mind off the topic by snuggling closer to him and attempting to kiss him. But he sternly said,

"Hanna, what, happened!"

She then whined "Caleb, I don't want to talk about it!"

"Well I do, does this have to do with -A."

Hanna knew she wasn't getting out of this one, so she took in a big breath and said as quickly as possible, "Emily and I went up to Noel Khans cabin to look for clues but then -A trapped us in a room and I tried to use a knife to get us out but it slipped and I stabbed myself."

"Hanna, I could have drove you to the hospital." he said with a look of concern on his face.

"Ya and then what do I tell my mom, it's not as easy as it seems." she said slightly annoyed.

"I don't know, but we could have dealt with it together." He then took a long pause and and looked into Hanna's eyes saying, "Don't you realize how much it hurts me to see another look at you like Wren was, I love you so much Hanna and I honestly don't think I could handle losing you again."

"I love you too Caleb", and at that moment she felt extremely guilty for what happened with her and Wren at Radley, and her eyes started pouring tears uncontrollably. Caleb held her tighter and just assumed she was still upset and scared over what happened at the cabin. But then she said in an unsteady voice,

"Caleb I need to tell you something."

**If you liked it or want me to update please leave a comment and ideas of what should happen next:)! This is my first story so please be nice:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I actually wrote the previous chapter like 2 weeks ago but wasn't sure if I wanted to upload it cause I was afraid that it wasn't good:(. But then when I saw that 7 people commented on it in the first day:) I had the biggest smile on my face so THANK YOU... And I'm still new to writing these so please let me know if there is something I can be doing better! **  
**Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars:(**

"Caleb I need to tell you something."

"Hanna, you can tell me anything." Said Caleb in a caring and comforting tone, which made Hanna feel even more guilty. Just a few seconds ago she thought she would be able to bring herself to tell him about her kissing Wren, but she was now terrified of how he may react, and the thought of him possibly running away to California again would not leave her mind. She just could not take the feeling of hurting the guy she loved so much. Without thinking, she escaped from his strong arms that were wrapped around her and she ran upstairs to her room. Caleb was now very concerned and immediately followed her. He watched as she collapsed onto her bed with her face buried in her pillow, slightly crying.

"Hanna, if whatever you were going to tell me is causing you this much pain and hurt, then you don't have to tell me." He said in a comforting voice as he was sitting next to her on the bed rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"No I have to, it's, it's not fair to you." She said while attempting to collect her emotions and calm herself down. She sat up, took in a few deep breaths, and looked into Caleb's eyes, that were staring straight into hers with a scared look.

"Ok, so, aft after we broke up, I continued to visit Mona at Radley-"

Caleb now looked relieved and cut her off by saying,  
"That's what you were so scared to tell me, Hanna I understand that you still care about her, it's ok." He said with an almost happy expression.  
"No! I wasn't finished! WREN AND I ALREADY KISSED!" She yelled as the tears came back. That was not at all how she had planned for it to come out, but it did and she immediately regretted it. It took few seconds for Caleb to fully understand what she had yelled. But when he realized that she had actually kissed Wren he had got off the bed and was pacing back and forth while running his hands through his hair. He then abruptly stopped and was staring at the floor like he had an idea, and he did in fact have one.

"Caleb, please, just let me expl-" she said in a worried tone, but was cut off when she realized Caleb was now running down the steps to go downstairs.

"Where are you going!" Yelled Hanna as she tried to catch up to him.

"To set that jackass straight!" Hanna was now right behind him and he was headed for the back door. However Hanna beat him to it and was standing in front of the door blocking his way.  
"Will you please just let me explain? We need to talk about this, beating up Wren is not going to solve this." Said Hanna trying her best to convince him.

"Ya well it will sure make me feel a lot better." Said Caleb while clenching his fists together.

Hanna walked over to the kitchen table and sat down gesturing for Caleb to do the same. They were sitting next to each other as Hanna said in a calm tone, "What I was going to say before was that when I continued to visit Mona, I would often see Wren there, and, they were going to move her to a different location. But she still knows stuff about -A that we need to know. So Wren helped me to convince the board that she should stay in Philly, and they agreed with us, Wren and I were both so excited that, IT, sort of just happened." After finally telling everything to him she felt like she could finally breathe again. She sat at the table staring at Caleb for about a minute straight not being able to tell what he was feeling or thinking, he was just looking down at his hands on the table.

Hanna then placed her hands over his and said in an extremely sad and worried tone, "Caleb, please, say something." It had felt as if a year had passed before he finally looked up at her with a hurt expression on his face.  
" Hanna, I, I just want you to know that I'm not angry with you. I just, I mostly feel angry at myself for practically crying myself to sleep every night that we were broken up. While you were here, apparently moving on, from us." He said the last four words with such emphasis and hurt in his voice that it caused his eyes to start watering at the sound of his voice saying the words he never wanted to be true.  
Hanna was completely shocked that he actually believed the words that just came out of his mouth. She was nearly speechless but then without thinking she said in a shaky voice,

"No, Caleb no, never, I could never move on from you. After we broke up I didn't get out of my bed for days, I was too depressed to even leave my room." He still had the same expression on his face so she didn't think he believed her yet.

"Ok, do you remember when we were in the alley way and I said to you that I had missed you so much it made me do stupid things, crazy things." Caleb gave her a small nod in response. "Well kissing Wren was the stupid thing that I was referring to! Ever since it happened I have felt nothing but regret, and, and guilt about it. Just like I said before, you're the only person that I want to ever kiss, there is no one who could ever even come close to meaning as much to me as you do. Caleb, you're the one and only guy I ever want to, or even can love.

Caleb took his hands from underneath Hanna's and set them on top of hers , wrapping his fingers into hers.

"I believe you, I love you too much not to trust what you said. Plus after everything that has happened between us I'm not going to let this one kiss this rip us apart. Hanna, I'm so sick of us fighting, I love and care about you too much to let you go again. So I'm sorry if I seemed mad but, I'm really just upset that even though we love each other this much we still argue."

Hanna felt very relieved and smiled while saying, "Good, and I don't like when we fight either, so can we promise each other to try and not to anymore."

"I promise, and I think I know what will help us to become closer." Caleb then smiled as he leaned across the table to kiss Hanna. After fearing that he would leave her again she was overjoyed at how good it felt to be passionately kissing him again, and feeling his soft lips. They were now standing up in the middle of the kitchen making out as Hanna's arms were around Caleb's neck and her hands running through his hair, and Caleb was rubbing his hands up and down Hanna's back.

Meanwhile, as Wren was walking home he had realized that he had left his bag of medical supplies at Hanna's house. So he turned around and started walking back. When he arrived he decided to go to the back door, and saw through the glass doors Hanna and Caleb making out. Caleb was facing the door and soon realized he was standing there. But as soon as Caleb saw him he quickly left the back patio and decided to pick up the bag another time.  
Hanna who was completely unaware of what just happened, parted from Caleb's lips and said

"So are we okay now."

Caleb excitedly replied, "We're better than okay!" But then Hanna felt him get really tense as he began to stroke her hair and say,

"But Wren still isn't off the hook for this."

**If you like this please let me know:) it really means a lot to me to see people's comments! I already have an idea of what will happen next so please stay tuned to read the next chapter when it comes, which will be as soon as possible:)))!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3:) please let me know what you think!**

**Diclaimer: i do not own pretty little liars:(**

"Seriously Caleb you need to calm down and just forget about Wren, ok." She was now getting slightly worried that Caleb would confront Wren, which would not end well. She wanted to lighten the mood, so in a joking matter she said to him,

"I think your just jealous."

Caleb smiled and said, "Now why would I be jealous when I'm the one with you now." He then leaned in and kissed her. "And the one one kissing you."  
"I guess you have a point there" she said while deeply exhaling.

"Well, I have to get going, I promised Lucas I would watch Goonies with him." Hanna smiled to herself thinking about the last time he said that. But then she realized he said he was leaving.

"What? You're leaving me here alone when I was just almost killed at the cabin!" She said trying to make him stay. But in reality he really did not want to leave either.

"Fine, I'll stay" He said while thinking about how he loved knowing that he made her feel safe.

Hanna rested her head on his chest and said "Good, and thank you for everything"

"Like what?" Said Caleb curiously.

"Coming back from California, and staying with me through all this stuff with -A"

"I would do anything for you Hanna"

The next day in school Caleb was walking down the hallway when he saw Hanna, Emily, Spencer,and Aria. When he walked up to them it was quite clear by how they were looking at him that Hanna had just told them what happened yesterday. The three girls awkwardly walked away leaving Hanna and Caleb together.

"So you wanna go to The Grille after school." asked Hanna

"Ya that sounds great, I'll meet you at your locker." He then gave her a quick kiss and they both went to class.

As Hanna sat down in history she felt her phone vibrating, and soon saw that it was a text from Wren. She was hesitant about opening it, and felt even worse after reading it. She leaned over towards Spencer's desk and showed her the message that read,

"Hey are u and Caleb really back together... cause if he's just bothering you I can take care of him"

"Spence you know Wren, how should I handle this"

"I don't know, just tell him the truth I guess"

"I know but-"

"Hanna I'm afraid I have take your phone, this is not social hour now pay attention" Said Mr. Colleens. Not responding to Wren, she handed over her phone.

"You can pick it up at the end of the day"

The end of the long school day had finally come, along with Caleb coming up to Hanna at her locker.

"Hey you ready to go"

"Um ya but I need to go get my phone from Mr. Colleens"

"I can get it, I think Spencer wants to talk to you anyway" he said as Spencer was walking down the empty hall way towards them. Caleb had left to get Hanna's phone.

"Hey Spencer what's up?''  
"You and Wren that's what's up" she said laughing.  
"Hey! Told you there is not anything going on with us. Caleb and I are happily back together!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"What ever you say, but did you respond to Wrens text?"

"Ugh no. If I tell him the truth he will probably ask why I lied to him about me and Caleb. Plus Caleb still acts all protective when ever the topic comes up so I'm trying to forget about the whole thing."  
"Ya, when Toby found out about him he wasn't too happy either. I don't know, I guess there's just something about Wren that makes other guys feel threatened or something"

"Well Caleb has no reason to feel that way, he knows how much I love him"

Meanwhile Caleb had gotten Hanna's phone back and was walking out of the classroom. He looked down in his hand and saw she had 1 new message, from none other than, Wren. The only problem was he didn't know her password, so tried the first thing that came to mind. Four numbers that meant a lot to both of them, 1105. And to his surprise it worked. He immediately opened the message that read,

"Hanna?" He was very confused so he went into her messages and read the previous message from him. He read it over and over in his head,  
"Hey are u and Caleb really back together... cause if he's just bothering you I can take care of him"

"0h, believe me buddy, someones gunna get taken care of" he said under his breathe. He was getting very worried because he could not understand why Hanna didn't respond to the text saying she was happy with her him, her boyfriend. He knew that Hanna wanted him to forget about Wren, so he could not even ask her about the message because it would make him look like he was up to no good. Plus she would be mad that he went through her phone. So he closed her messages and turned the corner to where she was waiting at her locker.

"Hey, thanks, she said taking her phone"

"No problem, now lets get going I'm starving"

When they arrived at The Grille they both sat down at their usual table acting as if nothing was wrong. When in fact they both had a lot on their minds. But just when Caleb started to relax, he literally did not believe his eyes when he saw who had just walked in. Yes you guessed correctly, it was Wren. However Hanna's back was to the rest of the restaurant so she was once again completely unaware that he had just arrived. Wren looked in Hanna and Caleb's direction then took out his phone. Caleb watched as he finished what ever he was doing and set his phone on the table that he was sitting at across the room. Then Hanna's phone started vibrating. She picked it up and read the message from Wren  
"Hey u ok"  
"Who was that" Caleb asked as casually as possible, even though he was positive it was from Wren. He saw her eyes get big but then she just calmly said,

"Oh just Aria" she felt guilty for lying but didn't want to worry Caleb.

He was a little shocked that she lied to him, but on the other hand he knew he could trust her and that she wanted to deal with her problems alone. Hanna, who still was unaware that Wren was just a few tables away, quickly texted to him,

"Look we need to talk later" and set her phone down looking up at Caleb and smiling.

Then Caleb watched as Wren picked up his and read a message.  
However then Hanna realized she may have given him the wrong idea and texted him again.

"Ya I'm great, Caleb and I are fine" but it was too late, he dropped his phone into his coat pocket and walked into the men's bathroom.

Caleb quickly got up and said "I'll be right back" then followed Wren into the bathroom, not wanting to waste this opportunity.

When he got into the bathroom he saw Wren standing in front of the mirror. He walked over over him and said in a hushed but forceful tone,

"Look man, you need to back off of Hanna. Her and I are finally happy together again and I WILL NOT just sit back if you even think for a second about taking that from us"

"Happy? Well I asked her earlier today if you guys were ok and she never responded, so what do you think that means? And if you care so much about her happiness maybe you wouldn't have left her in the first place. You see that's were different Caleb, I was here for her after you broke her heart and she was falling apart. You weren't even here to see just how badly she was hurting, because of you. I was just trying to be a good person and comfort her."  
Caleb was completely taken back by what he said and also very hurt. He was normally very strong and tough, however Wrens words hit him right in the heart. He then started to think of Hanna, and how good it felt to hold her in his arms. And that's when he remembered why he had come in the bathroom in the first place. He started walking towards Wren and shoved him by his shoulders similar to when they were in Hanna's kitchen.

"Hey! Caleb come on, I'm not gunna fight you, we're in a public bathroom with people right outside the door"

Caleb backed off and said  
"Fine, whatever, but I'm not telling you again, so stay way" before exiting the bathroom he turned around and said  
"Oh and why don't you try dating people your own age, Hanna is in high school and has a boyfriend, how old are you, like 28"

Hanna was starting to wonder what was taking Caleb so long. But she then heard the large wooden door of the bathroom close and turned around to see Caleb and Wren both walking back into the tables. And she froze, as her head filled with a million different thoughts of what could have just happened in the bathroom.

**comment:) comment:) comment:) it means the world to me to read what people think! i hope you liked it and i will be updating it so please keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm really staring to get into writing this and I am really excited for you guys to read the next couple chapters! So please stay with me and follow or favorite the story so you will know when I update it:) don't forget to tell me what you think of it when ur done!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars:( **

Hanna sat at the table wide eyed, staring at Caleb as he sat back down as if nothing had even happened.

"Care to explain what that was about!"

''No not really" said Caleb, and then noticed that Wren had also sat back down not looking as if he was leaving anytime soon.  
"Look can we just go"

"Ya, after you tell me what happened in the bathroom"

"Hanna, I don't want to talk about it" he said trying his best to impersonate what she had sounded like when saying that about her leg being cut. However Hanna did not find it very amusing and crossed her arms while glaring at him.

"Ok that is not what I sound like"

"Well it doesn't concern you so you don't have to know"

"Really, your really going to sit their and tell me you guys weren't talking about me"

"You know what, whatever, I'm leaving so do what ever you want" he then got up and walked out the door with Hanna stomping behind him in shock over the fact that he had just left. She still had no idea what happened between him and Wren so she was now confused and upset.

"Caleb, please don't do this! Come on, we promised remember, no more fighting!" She said doing her best to hold back the tears she could feel coming.

Caleb quickly turned around, "Why didn't you text him back when he asked you if we were back together, I mean you just let him think that you were his to take!"

"What? Caleb, you already know why, Mr. Colleens took my phone away!"

"Oh. Right, I forgot" he said in a guilty tone. Hanna then slowly walked towards him wrapping her arms around his emotionally drained body.

She rested her head on his warm chest as he put his hand on the back of her head. She lightly sniffled then said  
"Look at us, we're fighting again"

Caleb now felt even worse for making her cry over nothing.  
"It's fine, we're fine, it was just a misunderstanding. I promise that next time something like this happens I will ask you about it first thing"

"Ok, sounds good, but wait how did you know he texted me that?"

"Uuummm"

"That's what I thought." She said in a joking matter, knowing he went through her phone, but she really didn't care.

They then got into Hanna's car and began driving back to her house. Caleb could not help but feel like a horrible person after what Wren said to him, mostly because in his mind it was all true. He was starting to wonder why Hanna had forgiven him after he just left her. After five minutes of silence Hanna turned to Caleb and said in a sad voice.

"I'm really staring to worry that you're never going to get over that kiss"

Caleb took in a deep breathe and said, "That's, that's not really what I'm upset about anymore"

As she parked in her driveway Hanna turned to him again and asked

"Then what is it" in the softest and sweetest voice she could make.  
Caleb really didn't like talking about his feelings but just couldn't let her question be left unanswered by the way she was intensely staring at him waiting for and answer.

"Umm lets go inside first"

"Ya, sure"

Caleb walked behind Hanna as they went into the living. He was trying to sort out in his head how he would express to her how he felt about what Wren said to him in the bathroom. They sat down on the couch and as Hanna patiently waited for him to say what was bothering him.

"Hanna, why did you forgive me for leaving you"

"What? Why would you even ask that" she said with hurt in her eyes.

"Because, when Wren and I were in the bathroom he was talking about how badly I had hurt you. And then just left you here while you were falling apart. And he was there for you because I, wasn't"

Hanna didn't even know where to begin, she honestly could't even imagine him coming back and her just ignoring him. She didn't even think it would have been possible for her to stay away from him based on how badly she missed him at the time.  
She took both her hands in his and said in a reassuring voice,  
"And you believed him, he's just trying to get in your head to make you feel guilty."

"But he was right, that's exactly what happened"

"No, it's not. The only reason we got in a fight in the first place was because of me. Not you. You were just confused and frustrated because I couldn't tell you what was going on. And ya I was pretty upset, but I wasn't mad at you, all I could think about was how badly I wanted you to come back"

She then blanked out for a few seconds remembering how she had felt when it all happened. She thought about how when those words came from his mouth "Hanna I'm done" it seemed as if half of her had been ripped off and she no longer had a reason to live. They had spent the entire summer together, and then he was gone. And the hardest part was that there was always that little voice in the back of her head telling her he wasn't coming back. She would never have that feeling of love and protection that she felt when he would wrap him arms around her and just hold her. During the many days she stayed home from school, she had spent countless hours just sitting in her kitchen staring at the back door, waiting for him to come running in saying he would never leave her again, and mean it. And the rest of the hours were spent laying in her bed crying.

Hanna, no matter what you say, we both know that I was the one who walked away" he said looking down and remembering how he felt while in California. One minute he would feel furious with her for lying to him after everything that they had been through together. But then the next minute he would want nothing more than to look into her beautiful eyes and tell her how sorry he was for leaving and that he loved her. But he had to be strong and not give in before finding out the truth.

Hanna had a small smile on her face as she said, "Well we're together now, and that was in the past, so lets just concentrate on the future. What do you want to do right now"

Caleb was relieved to here her say that because it was exactly what he wanted, to put that horrible time in the past and move on.  
"Well, I guess that depends on how much time we have before your mom gets home" she said while pulling her closer to him on the couch.

"Caleb!" She said acting like she was against making out, but they both knew she wanted to. And then just like always, she wrapped her arms around his neck and was running her hands through his brown hair. But then just when they were really getting into it, her mom looked in through the door way saying

"Hanna I'm home"

They apparently didn't even hear her come in the front door."

I should probably go"

''No we can just go upstairs"

Hanna's mom then gave her a, did you really just say that look, and said,

"Bye Caleb"

He gave Hanna a quick kiss good bye and then left.  
Her mom then walked into the living room carrying Wrens medical supply bag saying

"Hanna what exactly is this"

"Ummm that's Caleb's computer phone stuff" she said as she quickly ran across the room to take it from her

"Ok whatever, well I'm going to go take hot bath"

"Alright mom, I'll just be down here"

Hanna then took out her phone to tell Wren to come pick up his bag. And he arrived at her back door faster than expected.  
"Thanks for keeping it safe, I can't believe I forgot it" he said in his hot British accent as he sat down next to her while resting his arm on the back of her chair.

Hanna was be becoming very uncomfortable, and she weakly said

"Ok. So ya. I guess you can go now"

"Ok, if that's what you want, I'll see you around" and then he was gone.

Caleb was still walking home when he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket. He was hoping it would be Hanna but was confused when an unknown number appeared on the screen. He opened up the message and came to a complete stop when he saw what it was. It was a picture of Hanna and Wren sitting in Hanna's kitchen, sitting very close, with his arm around her chair. He knew it had to have of been just taken because Hanna was wearing the same pink shirt she had on all day. But the worst part was the message underneath the photo, which said  
"You really believed there wasn't anything going on with them. Well guess again cause this what Hanna likes to do when your not there. -A."  
He started to get full of anger and disappointment, but then remembered that he had promised Hanna that he would come to her first if something like this were to happen again. So he collected himself and calmly walked back to her house. She was still sitting at the counter when he came in through the back door, and he sat down without saying anything and handed her his phone with the message opened.

"I'm not mad, I just want an explanation"

"He just came by to get his bag, that's all, then I told him to leave"

"So -A just twisted it around to try and get us fighting again?"

"Ya, that's what it looks like" she said in a soft voice.

Caleb took in a deep breath while shaking his head back and forth,  
"Seriously, this is getting so messed up, it's just one thing after another threatening to break us up again. We really need to just like, get out of this town for a bit"

"Ya I know, tell me about"

He then thought about what he had just said and got an idea.

"Ok, then were do you want to go"

"Wait, what, you were serious" said Hanna

**Please let me know what you think:) and where you think Hanna and Caleb should go because I haven't decided yet!**  
**P.S the more feedback I get the more motivation I will have to write... And the faster the next chapter will be out:)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't forget to favorite or follow the story so you will know when I update it:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

"Wait, what, you were serious" said Hanna

"Ya, I mean its what we both need right now, and why not."

"For one, my mom would never let me, and I already missed a week of school when we, broke, up."

Trying his best to just ignore the last part of what she had said, he did his best to convince her. "So if you don't ask her she can't say no, you are the queen of lying." He said sarcastically.

"Ok, where would we go."

"Umm I don't know, we can just drive and decide exactly where to go later."

Hanna sat there having a mental argument in her head with herself. One side was saying, this is ridiculous, you can't put your whole life on pause to run away from your problems with your boyfriend, plus what if something drastic where to happen with the whole -A situation and I wasn't here for my best friends. Plus I would be grounded for life when we got back. However on the other hand, there would be no Wren, no -A, and I would get a break from my hectic life. It would just be me, Caleb, and the opened road.

"Caleb. I don't know. I mean it doesn't really sound that realistic, we can't just drop everything and leave without even knowing where we're going."

Caleb understood what she was thinking but still thought it could have worked. All he wanted was what ever would be best for her, and taking a break from everything seemed like a good plan to him.  
"Ok, I understand, what ever you want is fine with me" he said while forcing a smile because of the disappointment he was feeling.  
"It's getting late, I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, love you."

"I love you too Han" He then got up and leaned over to give her a quick kiss goodbye.

Hanna spent the next hour whatching TV and thinking and thinking about her and Caleb. She truly did love that boy with everything she had. And them running away together sounded like a happy fair tale to her. _Ring ring._

"Hey Aria, what's up."

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you were ok."

"Umm ya, I'm fine, why?"

"Well I sort of saw you and Caleb outside of The Grill today and it looked as if you guys were fighting."

"Oh that was nothing, but, can I talk to you about something."

"Ya of course, what is it."

"Caleb wants us to just like leave Rosewood for a bit to get away from everything that has been going on."

"Really. What did you say."

"At the time it didn't seem realistic, but now I don't know what to think"

"If you want my honest opinion I think it sounds like a good idea, not to mention extremely romantic. I mean I wish Erza would have suggested something like that during one of our many difficult times."

"Ya know, the more that I'm thinking about it, it does seem like it would be fun." She said while seriously considering it.

"So go. No ones stopping you" said Aria in a supportive tone.

"Your right, thank you, and I'll call you later, but right I have to call Caleb."  
Hanna was so excited she couldn't even remember why she had said no in the first place.

Caleb was laying in his bed wide awake staring at the ceiling thinking about his girlfriend, just like he did every night. Her perfect hair, smile, laugh, and- ringtone? He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his ringtone for Hanna's number going off.

"Hey, everything ok?"

"Caleb Rivers get you butt over here right now, were leaving."

"What, now your being unrealistic Han, it's the middle of the night, and what made you change your mind?"

"I don't know, I just thought it would be nice for us to have some alone time together."

"Ok good, but I still think we should wait until the morning."

"Okayyy, but by then I just might change my mind..." She said in a singing voice.

"Ok ok, I'm on my way." He said as he pulled a shirt over his head.

Hanna sat in her room anxiously looking out her window waiting. She watched as car after car passed her house, none of them being Caleb. But then something strange happened, a motorcycle stopped out side on the street.  
"That's weird, I wonder why they're sto-" beep beep, her phone starting ringing. The message was from Caleb.

"Get your butt out here Hanna Marin, I'm here"

She grabbed her purse and as quietly as possible, made her way outside. Walking over to the helmeted figure on the motorcycle still parked, she whispered "Caleb?"

He pulled off his black helmet then shook his head to fix his hair.

"Ok, how did I not know you had this?"

"I has been at my last foster home for months, and it just showed up at my apartment a few days ago."

"And you expect me to get on it" she said while standing on the sidewalk with her arms crossed.

"Oh come on! Don't act like you don't want to sit that close to me with your arms around me for hours." He then turned around and handed her a light pink helmet with his eyebrows raised, waiting for her to put it on.

"But my hair!" She wined

There was no way Caleb was going to let her win this one.  
"Fine, then you can drive your car and I'll ride alone." He said sadly trying to make her feel guilty. "But your missing out." He said while patting his chest."

She lightly laughed at him as she took the pink helmet. "Your crazy, you know that right."

Caleb then helped her onto the bike and she tightly wrapped her arms around him like her life depended on it. As they began driving away, her grip on him increased to the point where Caleb could barely breathe.

"Its ok, I won't let anything happen to you" he yelled back to her against the wind.  
And they rode away into the night as Hanna took in just how perfect the moment was.

**Ok so this isn't meant to be a threat or anything but the number of views compared to the number of comments is really sad:( and it makes me think the people reading this don't like it...but thank you to those of you who have commented:) ur the reason that I kept writing!**  
**So if you want more chapters please let me know that im not wasting my time:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, I'm so happy that i fell in love with haleb and not spoby:( i feel so bad for everyone who ships them. **

**So I know it's kind of unrealistic that they didn't really bring anything with them like extra clothes and money... But it's a story so lets all pretend they don't need them lol:)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own pretty little liars**

After about 2 hours of driving down the moonlit highway, Caleb decided that he wasn't going to make it much further without some sleep. So he turned onto an exit and stopped at the nearest motel. He turned off his bike, and was waiting for Hanna to get off, however she wasn't moving the slightest bit. And so he turned his head and looked through the front of her helmet to see her eyes closed and a smile on her face, with her arms still around him.

"Hanna." He whispered as he shook her a little.

"Wh what..." She quietly responded in a sleepy voice as she rested her head on his back.

"Wake up, we can sleep inside."

"No, I want to stay here." She said in a whiney and still sleepy tone.

"Fine, okay, put your arms around my neck, and when I stand up put your legs around my waist."  
She did as he said and he carried her into the room on his back. They both removed their helmets and Caleb gently set her down, and as she curled up into a sleepy ball half asleep, she said

"Your the best boyfriend any girl could ever have."

Laughing he laid down next her and said, "I know."

They didn't wake up the next day until 11:30am, however Ashley Marin had been awake since 6:00am trying to find her daughter.  
She had left at least ten messages on her phone, but no responses.  
Hanna got out of bed and walked over to her purse and took out her phone.

"Oh no! Oh no, Caleb, what do I tell my mom" She said instantly panicking.

He rolled over and was rubbing his still tired eyes.  
"Well first you need to relax, if your freaking out when you're talking to her she is going to think something is wrong."

"Something is wrong! I just ran away from home!"

"Whoa, hold on, I thought you wanted to do this."

"No I do, but..."

"Here give me your phone I'll talk to her."

"Okay" She sat back down on the bed and dialed her house number and handed it to Caleb, as she waited to be screamed at.

"Mrs. Marin?"

"Oh Caleb, thank god, is Hanna with you?"

"Yes we're fine, you don't need to worry."

"Where are you, tell Hanna I want her home right now!"

He handed Hanna her phone and whispered to her, "She wants you home, if you want to go back its fine with me." He said but was truly feeling the complete opposite.

"Mom, please don't worry or get angry, everything is fine."

"How can you say that, I woke up this morning and you were no where to be found, I want you back here."

"Mom, I'm not coming home, at least not right now."

"What are you talking about, yes you are." Ashley was growing very concerned, angry, and scared all at the same time. But Hanna was a very stubborn daughter and was not going to let her mother control her life.

"No. I'm coming back when I'm ready."

"Ready for what, your not making any sense."

"I just, I need a break from everything, and being in Rosewood is not where I want to be right now."  
She then hung up, not wanting to hear her mother tell her to come home again.

"You sure this is what you want."

"Ya, it is." She then laid back down in his arms finally feeling safe from -A.

"So, where are we going from here?" Said Hanna

"I was thinking about stopping in Allentown first since we're not that far from there. I have some old friends I haven't seen in a while from when I lived there."

"Okay, that sounds good, can't wait to meet them." She happily said.

"So about before, how does someone fall asleep on the back of a motorcycle." He said laughing.

"What's wrong with that? I need my beauty sleep, I don't just naturally look this gorgeous." She said sarcastically while flipping her hair back with her hands.

"Oh really?!" He then rolled over on top of her and was tickling her.

"Caleb! Caleb! St stop" She was yelling while laughing and trying to free herself.

"Fine." He said finally giving in.

When they both stopped laughing, Caleb lowered his face onto hers and stared to passionately kiss her. But only few seconds later, her phone started beeping. It was pretty clear that Caleb did not want to stop anytime soon, so she reached over and blindly picked up her phone from the bedside table. When she was reading it from over his shoulder she started freaking out.

"Stop!"

Caleb was shocked as he said with concern, "What, what's wrong!"  
Hanna sat up and handed him her phone with the message that read,

"Awwww:) isn't that cute. You think you can just run away from me? Guess again. -A."

"Hey, look at me." He said quietly as he gently lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.  
"You don't have to be scared, I'm not leaving your side and I would never let anything happen to you. Okay?" He took his hands in hers trying his best to make her understand that he could protect her.

"Okay." She said as she was thinking about how no matter how much he tried, he was no match for A. No one was.

Trying to take her mind off the message he suggested,  
"So we should get going."

"Ya, lets go."

Ten minutes later they were back on his motorcycle headed towards Allentown. Caleb couldn't stop thinking about how much he had missed his best friend Cole. When he had lived there, and times were tough with his foster parents, which was most of the time, Cole and his parents were always there for him, and with a couch to sleep on. They grew very close, but haven't really talked in months now. It was going to be good to catch up. But there was one negative aspect of Allentown. And her name was Morgan. Caleb hated to think about her and could never understand why he had went out with her for so long. Sure she was pretty hot, but in Caleb's mind not anywhere near as hot as Hanna. The worst part of it all though was why they eventually broke up. She had cheated on him with this other guy who lived in his foster home with him, who he always hated anyway. He couldn't stand to live in the same house as him, so he insisted on new foster parents. And that was how he ended up in Rosewood. As they drove along, he was just hoping he wouldn't run into her.  
They finally arrived outside of Cole's house, and Caleb turned around and said sarcastically

"You wake?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny"

Not even knowing if Cole still lived there, they walked up to the front door holding hands and rang the doorbell. And sure enough, he opened the door and stared at Caleb for a few seconds letting his mind register who was standing on his front porch.

"Caleb Rivers, long time no see! How've you been?"

"Good" He said with a smile on his face.

"Well if this is your girlfriend then I'm guessing you've been really good." He said looking at Hanna up and down.

"Hi, I'm Hanna."

"And I'm single." Said Cole jokingly in a flirty guy kind of way.

She giggled at him as Caleb put his arm around her and laughed.

"And I'm her boyfriend." He said in a joking way knowing that Cole was only kidding.

"I'm only joking, besides, you guys are an adorable couple." He said the last part in a girly voice. "Come on in guys."

They walked into the living room and Caleb froze in his tracks when he saw who was sitting on the couch next to Julia, who was Cole's sister. Morgan looked up at him.

"Hey Caleb" she said with wide eyes and bad intentions.

"Ummm hi. Hey Cole, can I talk to you in the kitchen." He said nervously.

"Why is she here"

"Oh right. You guys have, history. Ya umm her and Julia are friends, so she hangs out here.

"Ya know what, whatever, that was a long time ago."

"Ya don't let her get to you. Anyway, tell me more about you and Hanna, dude, she is smoking hot."

"Believe me, I know"

As they were in the kitchen talking, Caleb had completely forgot that he left Hanna alone with Morgan.  
Hanna stood there staring at her. They both had the exact same blonde curls along with a bitchy attitude when needed.

"Hi, I'm Hanna, Caleb's girlfriend." She said in a friendly voice, unaware of who she was.

"Really?! Well I'm Morgan, Caleb's ex-girlfriend." She said while smiling.

But Hanna being the queen bee of Rosewood High could see right through here smile and immediately didn't like her.

"Oh, what happened between you guys?" She said truly curious.

Morgan thought carefully before replying and simply said,  
"He cheated on me."

**Oh snap! Lol:) what will happen next?**  
**PLEASE REVIEW... My main reason for writing this is for your enjoyment so if there is anything that you think would make the story better please let me know:)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg so I love looking at my story stats and seeing all the different countries that people are reading this from! It's so cool:)!**  
**So I know that the title of the story is completely irrelevant to what's happening now but I don't want to change it and confuse people sooo...ya... I never thought it would become this big:) so thank you!**  
**Don't forget to comment/favorite/follow:)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars... or the spoby mess:(**

"He cheated on me." She said, then leaned closer to Hanna with this devious smirk on her face and continued talking.

"So I would watch out if I were you, he can't be trusted, and we were really close, physically and mentally...soooo."

Morgan knew that everything she said was a lie, but didn't care. The true was that Caleb never had any real feelings for her. And the way that she put emphasis on the word 'physically' gave Hanna an unwanted image in her head. So she sat there glaring at Morgan, thinking about how badly Alison would have destroyed her for her if she was here. But she knew that she was fully capable of doing it herself, after all, she is Hanna Marin.  
So she gave her a burning glare and said in a hushed but bitchy tone,

"Look, I don't care what happened between you and Caleb. Because he is MY boyfriend now and I know for a fact that he would never cheat on me. So go right ahead, try what ever you want on him, because I guarantee you that you will get nowhere. Because he loves me."

Happy with her statement, she sat back and crossed her arms, still giving her a deadly glare.

Morgan was truthfully very shocked at Hanna's remark, but was determined to stay on track. So she put an amused look on her face and said,

"Really?! Do you have any idea how many girls I've heard him say that to."

Now she knew that Morgan was feeding her a bunch of lies because Caleb had told her multiple times that she was the only girl he ever loved.  
"No, no I don't, maybe you can ask him for us."

She said referring to the fact that Caleb had just walked into the room. As soon as he walked in he could feel the tension between the two girls and saw the look on Hanna's face, it was her, someone's about to die look. He had seen her give it to Jenna a few times before.

"Morgan! What did you do this time!" He said very forcefully and serious.

She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and innocently said, "Nothing, I was just telling, Hanna, not to trust you because you broke my heart. Then went around telling every girl you went out with that you loved them."

Caleb's head was spinning with frustration and angry, all towards none other than Morgan.

"Are you serious. Do you have any idea how messed up what you just said is. First of all, you cheated on me. Secondly, the only girl that I've ever loved or said that to is sitting right over there." He then pointed to Hanna. Who in that moment was never more proud to call Caleb Rivers her boyfriend. She sat there with her head tilted and eyebrows raised, looking at Morgan.

She then said to Caleb,  
"Wow. That's interesting, because she just told me that you cheated on her."

"What?! Why" he said directed towards a now guilty Morgan.

"Calm down, I was just having a little fun, you used to love doing that." she said as she starting walking towards him.

But Caleb could see the look of eagerness she had in her eyes as she was approaching, so he dodged her by sitting down next to Hanna and put his arm around her waist.

Cole and Julia had been there the whole time just watching in shock over what was happening, but Cole was starting to feel bad for his friend so he helped him out.

"Morgan you should leave."

"Ugh, fine, whatever." And as she was walking out the door she turned to Caleb and said,

"Oh, and when you get finished with, her, I'll be waiting." And then blew him a kiss.

Caleb hated her in that moment so much that he didn't even think she was worth getting in a fight with. He tightened his grip around Hanna's waist and pulled her closer to him as he whispered to her,

"Hey, don't let her get to you, she's not worth it." And then kissed the side of her head.

The true was Morgan did get in Hanna's head, and she couldn't stop picturing Caleb with Morgan in his arms like she was right then. And then she finally realized how Caleb felt about Wren, and his anger towards him made sense to her.

After a few hours of catching up, Cole, Caleb, and Hanna all sat down to eat dinner.

"Ah man, I'm so glad you came to visit, it brings back so many good memories."

"Ya we had some pretty great times together." Said Caleb while smiling.

"Hey, did you ever tell Hanna about the time we went to that college party!"

"No, and I don't plan on it, that night was crazy enough, I don't want to relive it by talking about it."

"I want to hear it." She said in her whiny voice that she used on him whenever she wanted something.

"Fine, I'll tell it." Said Cole, "So when Caleb and I were only 15, one of his older foster brothers dared us to sneak into this wild college party going on down the street. And at first we said no, but he kept on calling us chicken and babies, so like any guy would we eventually gave in. We walked into the house, and it was insane, there were people everywhere, drinking, making out, dancing on tables, anything crazy you can think of, it was happening.

"Are you ever going to get to the actual point of the story." Asked Caleb while laughing

"Ya ya, so we're in the living room hanging out with these smokin hot college girls, when some guy standing near us turns around and swings a punch at the guy standing next to me. And Caleb being the badass that he is, on top of drinking way more than any 15 year old should, gets in between the two guys and tells them to break it up. Now both of them were hammered, so they just look at each other and get this weird twisted grin on there faces as they both turn their attention to Caleb. So I yell 'run Caleb run!' And we both go flying out of the house screaming as two guys who were double our size chase us down the street. We must have sprinted at least 8 blocks before they eventually caught us and beat the crap out of us, but it was pretty awesome." He said as he laughed it the last part.

"Oh my god, were you guys ok." Said Hanna while slightly giggling with wide eyes.

"Ya, but we had black and blue marks for a week or two." Said Caleb

"Aaww, my poor baby" said Hanna as she rubbed her hand on his cheek. He just sad there rolling his eyes as Cole was laughing at him.

"I want to hear more stories!" She said anxiously.

Cole sat there trying to think of another story to tell.

"Ok, how about the time we went camping and got lost!"

Hanna and Caleb both instantly looked at each other remembering when they went camping.  
And Hanna said in a playful voice, "I wish we got lost."

Then Cole said, "Okayyy, now I'm lost."

Caleb looked over at him and laughted as he said, "I'll tell you later"

"No you will not!" Said Hanna in a girly high pitch voice with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, so then that would mean that you haven't told your friends." He said while smiling at her, already knowing the answer.

She responded to his sly remark by simply saying, "Whatever" while shaking her head back and forth.

A few hours later, her and Caleb were curled up together in Cole's guest room.

"So where are we going from here?" Said Hanna with her head resting on his shirtless chest.

"Ummm, I was thinking about going to, Montecito..."

"Ya um don't get me wrong here, I will admit that I love riding on the back of your motorcycle and find it extremely hot, but, California, I mean we would end up being gone for like 3 weeks."

"Ya I guess your right."

"No but wait, I want to meet your family." She said as she once again used her famous whining voice on him.

"Okayyy, so then we will go" he said slightly confused.

"Here, how about this, we can drive half way then get on a plane for the rest of the trip. That way it won't cost as much money."

As he was laying there holding her in his arms he was waited for her to finish what he knew she was thinking. "Andddd..."

Hanna knew exactly where he was going with this, "Anddd...driving will give us more time to be together, and be closer." She said while looking up and smiling at him.

"So it's decided, in the morning we will leave for Montecito." He said, then kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, ya know what." She whispered to him.

"What"

"I'm really happy that we did this, I love being with you."

"I love you too."

At 9:00 the next morning Hanna Caleb were on the front porch saying their goodbyes to Cole.

"Thanks for letting us spend the night."

"Don't mention it, anything for my best friend."

They then did that guy thing were they shake hands which turns into a half hug, then pat each other on the back.

Cole then gave Hanna a friendly hug goodbye while saying, "Hey if your guy ever does something stupid you just give me a call and I'll straighten him out for you, alright"

"Alright."

They then got back on his motorcycle, and drove away, headed to Montecito.

**Please please please please comment!... I get so excited when I see that a have a new review:)) **  
**And thank you to those of you who have been commenting! You truly are my motivation:]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aaaaaahhhhh!:) I'm so happy:) on Wednesday I hit 1,000 views... Thank you thank you!**  
**To show my appreciation I made this chapter a little longer so enjoy:) don't forget to review/follow/favorite =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

"Caleb! Ca-leb, we need to stop!" She giggled as he was running his hands all over her and kissing her neck.

They drove for three hours straight and Hanna couldn't hold in her pee any longer, so they had to stop at a gas station. And just as she walked out of the bathroom he grabbed her and pulled her into a janitors closet.

"It was...your idea to...stop driving" he breathed out against her skin in between kisses. He then looked down into her beautifully happy eyes and whispered, "You should have known this would happen. And whenever I go to Montecito my brothers never want to leave my side so we aren't going to have any time for this."

"Any time for what?" She said as sarcastically as possible.

But before he had time to show her what he meant, the door opened. And an employee was standing in the door way.

"What are you people doing in here!"

With all the different homes that Caleb had lived in he was an expert at getting out of any situation that made him look guilty, so he took care of this one.

"Why are you yelling at us, first you tell us to take inventory in here, and now giving us sass about it." He said with his eyebrows raised as Hanna was using everything she had to keep a straight face.

"Umm ummm I'm sorry, I'll just, let you finish then."

And just as he starting closing the door Hanna stepped forward.  
"No, we're done." She said as she grabbed his hand and practically drug him back outside.

"But I'm so sick of driving that." He said pointing to the parked motorcycle.

Hanna then said in a serious voice, "So let me drive."

"Ha. Ha. Your funny."

She fake gasped and said, "What, you don't trust me!"

Crossing his arms he said, "No, I don't."

Hanna then got an idea, she put on the sweetest and cutest smile she could make, and walked over to him.  
She then wrapped her arms around his lower waist and quickly but sneakily grabbed the keys from his back pocket.

"Ha. Looks like I'm driving" as she teasingly waved the keys in front of his face, and got onto the front of the motorcycle.

Caleb laughed at the way she looked sitting on it and walked over to her and lifted her off of it.

"No your not."

"But Caleb! I really want to!" She said in her famous whiney voice.

"Ok, fine." He finally gave in but had a plan in the back of his head. She got back on the bike and Caleb sat behind her.

"Okay, how do I start it."

"I don't know, your the one with the keys." He said in a cocky voice.

"Fine, but don't yell at me when I break something."

"Whoa whoa alright here give them to me." He took the keys from her, got off the bike and quickly slid her to the back and hopped on in front of her. He started the motorcycle and drove away before she even had time to complain about how she wanted to drive.

After three more hours of driving, they decided that they would never make it to the middle of the country. So instead of getting on a plane half way, they got on one in Virginia.

"Hi, we'll take two tickets to Montecito California."

"Here you go, your flight leaves in four hours."

"Thank you"

As they were walking away Hanna was getting very tired and moody.

"Four hours! This is ridiculous!"

"Han we should be happy, the flight could have been scheduled for tomorrow."

"Ugh, whatever."

He could sense that something was wrong with her but just couldn't figure out exactly what it was.  
"Hey, are you sure you still want to go."

"Yes. Caleb. I do. Why would you even ask that."

"Sorry I asked." He said in a harsh voice while turning away from her and picking up a magazine from the table that they were sitting near.

Hanna rested her head on his shoulder feeling bad, she quietly said  
"I'm sorry, don't be mad at me, I'm just really tired...and."

"And what." He said with concern

"I don't know, I'm just nervous."

"What, about flying."

"No, meeting your family. I mean I can only imagine what they'll think of me after what you probably said about us when you went there after we broke up."

"What do you mean what I said about us? Hanna, all I talked about was how much I loved you and couldn't stand living my life without you. Hanna, look at me. They're going to love you."

"You don't know that. They're probably going to hate me."

"No one could ever hate you, your too perfect." He said as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

Hanna sat there staring into his eyes with a sad expression on her face trying to believe him but just couldn't. The truth was that the only thing she wanted was to spend the rest of her life with him, but couldn't see how that would work out if his family didn't like her.

"They know how much you mean to me, okay, so promise me you won't worry."

"Okay" she loved when they promised each other things, it made her feel so much closer to him.

After four hours of talking, laughing, and another trip to a janitors closet, they were sitting on the plane and getting ready for take off.

"Ladies and gentleman, please buckle your seat belts and turn off all cell phones and electronics."

Hanna grabbed Caleb's hand and squeezed it tightly while taking deep breaths.  
"Okay, now I'm nervous about flying."

"Hey you're going to be fine, if you can survive A you can survive one plane trip."

"Wow, how is that supposed to make me feel better, now I'm thinking about A."

"Oh, right, sorry. Just try to take a nap, and when you wake up we'll be there."

She repositioned herself in her seat and while still holding Caleb's hand she rested her head on his shoulder and quickly fell into a deep sleep.  
Caleb was sitting in his seat for a few minutes before the guy sitting across the aisle from him staring making conversation. He seemed to be in his early twenties and was pretty chill.

"Hey, you headed to Montecito."

"Ya, I'm Caleb."

"Chris."

"We're visiting my family, but we're from Pennsylvania."

"Is that your girlfriend." He said referring to Hanna, who was asleep on his shoulder and holding onto his arm.

"Ya, her names Hanna."

"Wow. She's a keeper."

Caleb looked down at her and she looked so peaceful. Her blonde curls were perfectly lining her face and she had on a slight smile. He tightened his grip on her hand and simply replied,  
"I know."

"You in college."

"No, seniors in high school."

"Aw I see, I have a few more months of college, and then I'm finally done."

"Cool."

"I used to have a girl like that, but when we both decided to go away to college, we ended up breaking up. And with us being hours away from each other we just never got back together."

"That's rough."

"Ya, tell me about it, to this day I still regret leaving her."

"Ya I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about what will happen with us after we graduate."

"I'm telling you now, if you love her, don't let her go. Especially a girl that looks like that." Chris said lightly laughing at the last part.

Caleb then felt Hanna moving around and she started rubbing her eyes. She looked at Chris and said in a sleepy voice.  
"A girl that looks like what."

Both the guys laughed as she closed her eyes again and fell back asleep.

Not too much later, they were in a rental car on their way to Claudia's house.

"Okay, so I just texted my mom and told her we will be there in like five minutes."

"Really five minutes, that fast?"

"Don't. Worry. Okay?" He said in a comforting voice.

"I know I know I'm fine"

"If you say so."

Caleb was truthfully very excited to see his family again, and even more excited about Hanna meeting them. To him it seemed like a big step in their relationship that he was ready to take. So when they walked up to the front door and rang the door bell, he took Hanna's hand in his and was ready for a great couple days together with everyone he loved.

"Caleb's here! Caleb's here!" Was all that they heard Clay and James yelling inside the house right before the door flew opened.

"Hey guys" said Caleb as James flew into his arms.

The much smaller and unbearably cute boy named Clay came running up behind his older brother to the door. And when he saw that his brother was already hugging Caleb, he surprise attacked Hanna by literally jumping into her arms as she caught him mid air and she then melted inside.

"Aaaawwwwwww, you must be Clay."

"N you must be Hanna." He said in the cutest voice she had ever heard.

They then heard the sound of heels clicking on the hard wood floor of the massive and beautiful home as the three boys mother rounded the corner.

"Caleb! Hanna! I'm so glad your here." Said Claudia in a warm and welcoming way.

"Mom! It's so good to see you!" Said Caleb as they hugged.

When they parted she smiled at Hanna and said to her  
"Hanna, I'm so glad were finally meeting! We've heard so many good things about you." As they hugged she continued talking.  
"And I hope you will feel as at home as possible here, we're thrilled for you to be here, anything at all that you need just ask. Think of me as your second mom."

"Thank you, that means so much to me, really." Caleb was the only one who could hear the nervousness in her voice as she spoke.

"Come in come in, dinners almost ready."

As they walked into the excessively large kitchen area, they saw George sitting at the counter.

"Caleb, it's great to have you back. And Hanna, oh Hanna, what beautiful young lady you are." He said in a nice and calming tone.

They all walked into the extremely expensive looking dining room and sat around an oval shaped dinner table. Hanna was seated into between Caleb and James.

"So Hanna" asked Claudia, "Have you lived in Rosewood all of your life?"

"Yes, with my mom."

"Oh, she must be so proud to have a child like yourself."

George then said, "Caleb, I don't believe you have ever told us how you two met."

The room became completely silent, and Hanna was completely speechless. What was she supposed to say, oh he started sleeping in my basement because he didn't have a family to live with.

He cleared his throat before replying, "Um ya know, we just kind of met at school, and started hanging out, and then things became more serious."

His family was giving him strange looks because of how uneasily he answered the question.

Clay broke the silence by looking up at Hanna and saying,  
"Hanna I like you, can you marry Caleb." Everyone let out a little laugh and the rest of the dinner was great.

After eating dinner with his family, Hanna had finally relaxed as was really starting to enjoy herself. They all seemed to like her and everything was going great.

"So Hanna and I are going to go get settled in upstairs." Said Caleb as he picked up their plates from the table and started walking out.

But they then heard Claudia yell,  
"Caleb, Hanna will be staying in the guest room two to the left of yours." Caleb stopped in the door way and rolled his eyes at the fact that his mother had put an empty room in between them.

"Okay mom."

"Thank you for dinner, it was very good." Said Hanna as they then walked up stairs.

As he pointed to a white door he whispered  
"That is the room that you are supposed to sleep in." And they then walked into his bedroom. "And this is the room we will be sleeping in."

His room was very large and organized, the walls were a deep blue, and he had a massive bed with a green comforter. There was also a window seat in front of the large glass window that over looked the bright green grass in the backyard.

"Caleb. No, what if your mom catches us, I really want her to like me." Even though on the inside she knew how much she loved the feeling of falling asleep in his strong arms, and then waking up the same way.

"She already does, I promise."

But before she could respond Clay and James started banging on the door.

"Open up Caleb, come play Call of Duty with us!"

"Later!"

"Mom says you guys can't be in there with the door closed." Said James

So Caleb angrily walked over swung open the door as they walked in behind him and sat on his bed.

Clay then asked James,"Why can't they have the door closed."

And James whispered something into his ear. Clay then raised his little eyebrows and asked,  
"What does that mean!''

Hanna started laughing at the two but Caleb was furious. Just as James began whispering something else into his younger brothers ear, he was interrupted.

"James! Cut it out! Clay what did he tell you."

"He said that you and Hanna are gunna-"

"Never mind! I don't want to know!" Caleb yelled to Clay, who then got a big frown on his small face and was half crying. Hanna walked over to him and sat down next to him and set him in her lap.

"Hey it's ok, Caleb didn't mean to yell." She said while giving Caleb an angry look.

He knew he had really messed up this time, they had only been there an hour or two and his brother was already in tears. Although being so young, he knew that Clay did tend to cry over the smallest things.

"Ya bud, I'm sorry, it's not your fault your brother is so immature." He then gave James dirty look.

"Come on, lets go play some Call of Duty."

**So for those of you who haven't realized this, I've written over 10,000 words in like 10 days and its really starting to get to me... That's why it took me longer than usually to upload this:(. I don't want to rush tho because I really want them to be good:) so if I takes longer than usual next time to upload please don't give up on me. I will be uploading another chapter as soon as possible tho and there will be more after that so stay tuned! **  
**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:))! **

**Please let me know what you thought of this one:) every review puts another smile on my face =]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:)! Dont forget to follow/favorite so you will know when i update again:) i hope you like this chapter :)!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own pretty little liars**

They all walked downstairs into the basement. There was a massive flat screen tv, a huge cream colored 'L' shaped couch, every game system Hanna had ever seen, and a small kitchen area. When she sat down, Clay ran over to her and sat in her lap. Just as James finished setting up their game, he handed Caleb a controller, and Clay one that wasn't plugged in. James whispered to her,

"We just let him think he's playing."

After they had been playing for a few minutes, Clay said to James,  
"James ask Caleb about Emma."  
"Shut up!"

"Who is Emma?" Asked Caleb

"She's a girl in my class."

"And..."

"And... I like her." He whispered under his breath.

Clay chimed in by saying, "And he wants to ask her out!"

With all of theirs eyes still concentrating on the game, Caleb could see we're this conversation was going.  
"So you want to ask her out, but don't know how."

"Ya, I guess so."

"Well that's easy, first find out if she likes you by asking one of her friends. And if she does then just walk up to her and ask her if she would like to go out with you."

"Oh, ok, that sounds easy enough."

Hanna being a girl, knew that that was completely wrong.  
"No no and no. That will never work. James don't listen to him."

Caleb quickly looked away from the screen to give a Hanna a confused look.  
"What are you talking about. Yes, it will work."

"Umm hello, I'm a girl, I think I would know."

"Oh, really, and how many guys have asked you out." He asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
"That's not the point."

Wow that answers my question." He said knowing that the fact that she didn't answer the question must mean it is a high number.

"Ok, well first of all if he asks one of her friends, the first thing she will do is go tell Emma that he likes her. And only being like ten years old she will probably get freaked out. So first you just need to get to know her. By like hanging around her and just causally talking. And if after that she seems to like you, ask her if she wants to be friends-"

"Whoa, hold up, now that is wrong, the last word any guy wants to hear from a girl is friends."  
"No. It's not."

"Yes it is. I think I would know, I'm a guy."

"Caleb! If they're friends first then they will already know each other and it won't be as awkward if they do start going out!"  
"I'm confused...how did you ask out Hanna?" Asked James

"Umm I don't know, it sort of just happened."

"Exactly! It happened because we were friends first." Said Hanna with her eyebrows raised.

"Hanna, we both know how it happened." He said while they both thought about how she jumped into the shower with him, which later led to them kissing.

"How!" Yelled James still confused.

"Look, just do whatever Hanna said, that will probably work."

Later that night, just as Hanna was about to walk into her room to go to bed, Caleb snuck up behind her and spun her around so she was facing him. He knew that she loved when he surprised her like that. She smiled at him as he pulled her closer to him and she rested her hands on his chest, with his arms wrapped around her back.

"I love you." He whispered to her, and she could feel his warm breath against her face.

Hanna then went on her tippy toes and leaned against him as she passionately kissed him in the dark hallway. It quickly became more heated and intimate, which is why Hanna knew they had to stop now while she still could. So after a few more minutes of kissing, she slowly pulled her lips away from his.

"Good night Caleb."

He understood that she didn't want to get caught, because he often felt the same way when they were at her house. So he just stood there and watched as she climbed into her bed and laid down. He was staring into her eyes from across the room as he thought, 'how did I get so lucky'. He slowly walked away and down the hall into his room.

While Hanna was laying in her bed she couldn't stop thinking about what Claudia had said earlier. Think of me as your second mom. Sure she was extremely grateful at how kind she was, but thinking about her words kept leading her mind to think about her real mom. Who was probably at home worrying about her daughter. She loved her mom so much, and with everything that had happened in the past couple years to her, this was the last thing she needed. But in the end it is exactly what Hanna needs. And in a couple days they would be back, soooo...

"Ugh, why does this feel so right yet so wrong at the same time." She whispered to herself, and only seconds later her phone went off.

It was a text that left Hanna frozen and speechless. It said,

"I think it was a good decision, because I got to come to California again. -A."

She had never been this scared in her entire life. The only way A could have heard her whisper that to herself was if she/he was either under her bed, or in the closet. She was panicking and didn't know what to do. Staying in the room all alone in the dark was not an option. But if she tried to leave the room what if A attacks her. After siting in her bed completely still with tears running down her face for five minutes straight, she decided she had to at least try and leave the room. She looked all around before quickly jumping off the bed, and fully expecting someone to grab her ankles.  
Meanwhile, Caleb was in his room laying in his bed in his boxers wondering if Hanna was still awake, when she came running into his room in tears. Before he even had time to get up she was laying on top of his chest quietly crying and trembling. He immediately responded by soothingly rubbing her back and wiping away her tears.

"Hey, hey, whatever is wrong it's okay, I'm right here." He was doing his best to try and comfort her, but the way she was acting was now scaring him. Just five minutes ago she was perfectly fine. He didn't know what to do so he just kept his arms around her trying to make her feel safe until she was ready to talk.

"A is in my room." She said with her face still resting on his bare chest.

"What? Why? Did you see someone?"

"No."  
"Hanna, I'm sure it was nothing. If it will make you feel better I'll go look."

"No! You can't go in there." The idea of the only person who truly makes her feel safe walking into that room terrified her. So she instinctively put her arms around his neck not wanting him to leave her. When she did that Caleb could tell that she still felt scared.

"Hey, I'm right here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise. You can stay in here, and then in the morning we can go check it out." And he then kissed the top of her head.

"Okay." She said after she felt more calm and safe.

A few minutes of relaxing silence had passed before Hanna tilted her head so she was looking at Caleb.

"So I wasn't completely asleep when you were talking to that guy on the plane."

"Oh, so then you heard us talking about..."

Hanna's eyes started to water again as she finished his sentence.  
"Graduation. You know, it's only a few months away."

"Hanna, why are you crying."

"Because, you heard what the guy said, him and his girlfriend ended up breaking up, and there's just as much of a chance that that will happen to us."

"No, don't say that."

He then got up from under Hanna and walked over to his desk and turned on a little lamp. While picking something up out of the drawer, he walked back over to the bed as he said,

"I have something for you. I wanted to do this a different way, but now seems like the perfect time."

She sat up on the bed smiling as he sat back down across from her.

"Close your eyes."

She did as he said, and she then felt him putting a neckless around her neck. When she opened her eyes she looked down and picked up the pendant in her hand. It was a small silver ring with 'C+H' engraved on one side, and 'FOREVER' engraved on the other side. She looked up at him with a tear going down her smiling face.

"It's a promise ring, I know that we're too young to get married, so it's my way of telling you that I want to be with you forever, no matter what happens, or where we end up.

"I want to be with you forever too. I love you." She said while sniffling and leaning in to hug and then kiss him.

"I love you too."

"It's beautiful, when did you get it."

"Actually, the night that we made up in that alley way. After I dropped you off at your house I drove right to the jewelry store and had it made."  
He took both her hands in his and continued talking.  
"Hanna, with how if felt when we were apart, I realized just how much I love you and you mean to me. Your the only girl I ever want to be with."

"I can't imagine my life without you either. You're perfect."

She leaned in to kiss him again, and this time he laid back down on the bed so she was on top of him, as they had had the perfect night together.

**So hope you guys didn't think that was too cheesy:p I was trying to make it realistic but it was really hard. I don't know what the next chapter should be about so I'm taking any ideas anyone has:)!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I know I was like, I don't have a lot of time to write, but I have a snow day today! So no school:) So you can thank the snow for giving you chapter 10:) I hope you like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

The next morning, Caleb woke up to find Hanna still in his arms. She was laying there admiring her new neckless when she saw that he had waken up. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm never taking it off."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

"Wait, so why did you think A was in your room last night." He said as he rubbed his still sleepy eyes.

"Because, I whispered something to myself and then I got a text responding to what I said, see.

Caleb read the text out loud when she showed him.  
"I think it was a good decision, because I got to come to California again. -A."

"You thought coming here wasn't a good decision?" He asked with concern.

"No, I wanted to come, I like it here, it's just that I'm worried about my mom. I seriously have no idea how she's going to react when I come home. I mean she only called me that one time."

"Well what ever happens, I'll be there for you. Oh and speaking of that, I was thinking that we could leave tomorrow morning."

"Okay, sounds good."

"So, do you want to go look in your room now." He asked even though he knew that A probably wasn't in there, and if they were they would be gone by now. However he knew it would make Hanna feel safer knowing that what she believed last night isn't true. But Hanna was thinking something else. She knew someone had to be in her room, there was no other explanation, and the thought of going in there again scared her.

"No, lets just stay here. It's so nice and warm under the blankets." She whispered to him as she ran her hand over his abs.

"That's fine with me, but are sure your not scared anymore." He was thinking about how terrified she was last night, it broke his heart to see her crying and shaking like that.

"I don't know, but just to be safe I better sleep in here again tonight."

He smiled at her and said, "Of course."

He loved falling asleep with the love of his life in his arms, but he also wanted her in there because he knew that A was still out there and he had to protect her. If anything were to happen to her he would never forgive himself for not being there. After talking some more and making out for quite some time, they finally decided to go eat breakfast.

They were sitting at the counter eating cereal, when Claudia came in and asked if she could speak with Caleb. They went into her downstairs office, and he could tell that something was wrong.

"Mom, is everything ok?"

"I have to ask you something, important."

"Okay." He said not knowing what to expect.

"Last night I got up to go to the bathroom, and I heard Hanna in your room crying, and, you telling her everything was going to be okay. So I just need to know, is she pregnant."

"What?! No! No mom, Hanna isn't pregnant, I swear!"

"Okay okay I'm sorry, I just needed to know."

He couldn't help but think what it would be like if his girlfriend was pregnant. The idea of that made him feel sick to his stomach, because he would have no idea how to deal with it, or be a father. So he pushed the thought out of his head.

"No I'm sorry, I overreacted, it's fine."

He walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

"Hey, is everything ok." Asked Hanna.

"Um, ya, everything is fine."

Before he even had time to consider telling her what his mom thought, his brothers slowly came walking into the kitchen looking tired.

"Hey guys, Hanna and I are leaving tomorrow so I thought we could all do something fun together today."

"Paintball!" Yelled James

"But I'm not old enough." Whined Clay

"Rock climbing!"

"I can't do that either!"

"Ugh! So grow up already."

"I am! Caleb, tell him to stop being mean."

"Okay okay, we're doing something that all four of us want to do." Announced Caleb.

Hanna then suggested,  
"We are in California, so why don't we go to the beach."

"I'm for that, how about you guys." Caleb asked his brothers

"Yaaahhh!"

Hanna went upstairs and picked out her favorite pink bikini from the bag she asked Aria to send her, and changed into it. On top of it she wore a short white sundress, and of course she still had on the ring neckless. To finish off her perfect outfit, she quickly curled her hair like always.

"Hanna, we're going to the beach, do you really have to do your hair." Everyone was sitting downstairs ready when she finally made it down there.

"Yes. I do, my hair is very important."

"Well I don't think anyone will notice your hair when you're wearing that."

"More like you won't notice it."

"Hanny I think your hair looks pretty."

"Aaawww thank you Clay." Caleb rolled his eyes at his little brothers comment.

They eventually made it outside to the car and drove to the beach. After finding the perfect spot to setup, Hanna took off her sundress and laid down to tan. Meanwhile, the boys were in the water.  
Clay was afraid at first to go in, so Caleb picked him up and put him on his shoulders, and him and James walked far out into the blue water.  
A couple waves later, James pointed out to Caleb that there was guy on the beach talking to Hanna. She was laying down on her back on a towel propped up on her elbows. The guy sitting next to her was really good looking and muscular with perfect hair. When Caleb saw Hanna laughing he knew he had to go up there.

"James stay with your brother." He said as they walked closer to the beach so Clay could stand.

As he approached he looked at the guy, then Hanna.  
"Who is this."

They guy reached out his hand for Caleb to shake.  
"Hi, I'm Bryce."

But Caleb just stood there refusing to shake his hand.

"Oh my god Caleb, calm down, we're just talking." She said while looking up at him and squinting against the bright sun. Bryce then got the hint that he was her boyfriend so he said good bye and left.

"Just talking? Hanna that guy was totally hitting on you."

"No he wasn't. " she said slightly annoyed.

However he knew better than to believe her, being a guy, he knew exactly how someone acts when they think a girl is hot. Which was why he was now sitting next to her on the towel.

"Go have fun with your brothers, they're waiting for you."

"Ya, and that guy is waiting for me to leave so he can have fun with you."

"Are you serious, Caleb I already have a boyfriend and I think I can deal with him myself, your not my bodyguard." She said while laying back down and putting on her over sized sunglasses.

"Fine, I'm sorry that I care about you and don't like seeing you with other guys." He said in a harsh voice.

"Caleb stop, I'm not mad at you, I just wish you would trust me."

"I do! It's people like Bryce that I don't trust."

"You don't have anything to worry about, okay, now to have fun."

"Okay."

He then leaned over her as he put his hands on the ground on each side of her head as he kissed her, and went back into the water with his brothers.

**Wow. I can't believe I'm already at TEN chapters:)! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I will be updating as soon as possible. **  
**Don't forget to let me know what u thought:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So a lot of people have been wanting more jealous Caleb... I don't want to go overboard with it but there will be more in other chapters..( and possibly this one but you have to read to find out:p). I think this is my favorite chapter so far so I hope you guys like it...please review:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

When they arrived home, Claudia was sitting in the living room reading a magazine.

"Oh good your home, Collin called and wanted to know if you and Hanna wanted to go to a party with him tonight. He said for you to call him."

"Ok, thanks mom I will."

As they were walking up the steps, Hanna was trying to remember Caleb talking about a Collin, but couldn't think of one.  
"Who is Collin?"

"My cousin, they live in the area. I met him the last time I came, he's really nice."

"So do you want to go." Asked Hanna.

"To the party, I don't know, do you want to?"

"Why not, it could be fun."

"Okay, I guess so. Wanna watch a movie until then." Caleb purposely loved watching movies with Hanna because he knew it involved them snuggling together.

"Only if I can pick it."

"Nope. You picked last time, we're watching Scary Movie 3."

"Nooooo, why would you want to watch that, it sounds too scary."

"Exactly, then you end up sitting on top of me and holding onto me like your life depends on it."

She glared at him, "I do not." Even though she knew that was probably true, she didn't like how he expected her to do that. Like she couldn't handle watching a scary movie, when in reality sometimes her life felt like a horror film.

"Okay, but we better watch it just to be sure your right." He always knew that telling her she was right worked, and this time was no exception.

"Whatever, fine we'll watch it."

They went into the basement and Caleb put the movie in, and when he went to sit by her she got up and moved.

"I don't need you to sit by me, I'm not going to get scared." She said in a proud tone.

Twenty minutes later, she was curled up in a little ball on the couch peaking through her hands at the screen. But still refusing for him to come near her. However Caleb was determined to win this one.

So he said in a scared voice, "Oh no! Oh no! Not this part!"

Hanna started breathing heavier and looked at him, "What, what's gunna happen!"

"I don't know! I had to leave the theater when I saw it!" Caleb was laughing on the inside because she was buying his whole act.

"Hanna, there's still an hour left, I think you should come over here!"

"Okay okay, you win." She said while crawling across the couch and curling up under his arm with her knees to her chest and her face buried in his shirt. He sat there looking down at her smiling, knowing he was right. No one knew Hanna better than he did.

"You do realize that if you just let me pick the movie you wouldn't have had to scare me into sitting with you right?"

"But this way I was right and I didn't have to watch a girl movie."

She had to give him credit for this one, but hearing him say that only made her want to watch her movie even more, so she did the only thing she knew would work on any guy, crying.

She started to fake sniffle and rub her eyes, "Ca-Caleb, that was really really mean, plus this movie is way to scary for me, why, why, would you make me watch it."

He never planned for it to go this far, he hated to see her cry and he was now panicking.  
"Oh no, hey, Hanna please don't cry, I'm sorry, what do you want to watch."

She sniffled then said, "Mean Girls"

He changed the movie, and when he sat back down, he heard a soft giggle coming from under his arm. When he looked down at Hanna, she was smiling.

"You actually bought that, I guess they don't call me a drama queen for nothing."

"Oh my gosh Hanna! Don't do that, you scared me."

"Then we're even."

When the movie, or Caleb's torture, was over he said,  
"That was the stupidest movie I have ever seen."

"No it's not! Caleb that is a great movie, it teaches a lot of valuable lessons."

"Like what? That moving from Africa to America will turn into a plastic?!"

"Aaww, you were paying attention. Now we can quote mean girls together!"

"Ya right, don't count on it. And what else was I supposed to do, you wouldn't make out with me, that's the whole point of watching a movie together."

She hit him on the arm and said,  
"You wish." And then kneeled up and kissed him until they both needed to stop for air.

"We have to go get ready for the party." She said while standing up.

And that was what they did. Hanna was wearing her super skinny white jeans, a purple top, her neckless that she still hadn't taken off, and her hair still in her famous curls. As they were pulling out of the long driveway Caleb remembered that they had to pick up Collin on the way. When he got in the car Caleb introduced him to Hanna.

"Hey Collin what's up, this is Hanna."

"Wait, Hanna, as in..."

"Yes. That Hanna, but we're back together now." He was now annoyed that Collin had brought up that topic after he was doing so well of forgetting about that time.

"Oh, okay, cool. It's nice to meet you Hanna."

She turned around in the seat and said hi back to him. When she looked at him she was shocked by how much him and Caleb looked alike for just being cousins. They had the same skin tone and eyes, but Collin had shorter hair. And in her eyes Caleb was of course much hotter.

"It's the next house on the left." Said Collin

And they pulled into a long brick driveway, that led up to a giant and gorgeous stone home. By seeing how many cars were parked outside, they could assume that it was going to be a big party. And when they walked in, they were right. It seemed to be a mix of high school and college kids everywhere with music blasting. Collin led them over to a group of nice looking people. There were three really attractive guys, and three pretty girls. Collin introduced everyone.

"Hey guys, what's up. This is my cousin Caleb and his girlfriend Hanna. And this is Jake, Nick, and Adam. And they are Jessica, Amanda, and Lauren."

Hanna soon found herself talking with the three girls as Caleb walked away with the guys.  
Lauren asked Hanna in amazement, "Is your hair real? Because its beautiful!"

"Um ya, 100% real."

"So where are you from." Asked Jessica after rolling her eyes at Lauren's question.

"Rosewood Pennsylvania. We're actually going back tomorrow."

"Oh too bad, you would have really fit in with us!" Said Amanda.

As they talked more about their lives, and Hanna's three best friends that she was really starting to miss, Caleb was in the kitchen hanging out.

"Hey so why'd you get back with Hanna, I thought she was like a total bitch." Said Collin.

"No we worked it out, everything's good now."

Nick nodded at him and smiled, "Yup, I bet it is good. Dude, she is hot."

"Ya, tell me about it. Today we were at the beach and I was away from here for like ten minutes and some jackass was hitting on her."

"I believe it, did you catch his name." Asked Adam.

"Ya, Bryce, he was tall and really fit."

The guys listening all exchanged glances before one of them spoke up.  
"Yo don't trust him man, that guy is like the ultimate ladies man, I've heard he's done like half the girls in our school."

* * *

On the other side of the house Hanna was starting to enjoy talking with the three girls.

"Wait, so you actually threw up all over the dress!" Exclaimed Amanda.

"Yup, my bitch of a stepsister Kate got me really drunk, and I was holding up the dress to myself when I just started feeling really sick, and next thing i knew, the dress was ruined."

They were all laughing as Hanna felt someone walk up behind her, wrap their arms around her waist, and press their body against hers. She smiled at first assuming it was Caleb, but with him being so close to her she soon realized it wasn't. Mainly because she didn't smell his warm scent that she had grown to love. So she pulled the arms off of herself and turned around.

Jessica yelled, "Bryce go away, she has a boyfriend and your completely wasted!"

Then it registered in her mind, Bryce, it was the guy from the beach.

* * *

Caleb said to the guys, "Seriously!" He was now happy that he went up onto the beach and Bryce left when he did.

Nick then said to Adam, "Hey, isn't he here, I thought I saw him come in."

"Ya probably, he never misses a party."

Caleb was now becoming worried, it wasn't that he didn't trust Hanna, but in a house this big with so many people everywhere and all the noise, anything could happen. And he never trusted that Bryce guy from the start.

"Um, ya I should probably go see if Hanna is alright."

"Ya good call." Said Collin.

* * *

But Bryce wasn't going to give up that easily. He was drunk, and when he saw a girl he thought was hot, he got her. He grabbed both of her arms and said,  
"Come on, lets go dance."

"No! And don't touch me!" She yelled as she tried to pull her arms away but he wasn't letting go.

"Let go Bryce!" Yelled Lauren

Just then Caleb was coming closer and could see what was happening.

**Gasp! What will happen next:O Lol..you'll have to wait and find out! I will be updating as soon as possible.**  
**And to the person who asked me to talk about their past relationships... Please don't think I ignored you... It's coming:))**

**Lets all hope for some good haleb scenes today;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok. Ok. Ya know what. THIS IS FREAKIN RIDICULOUS! We really need to do something about this whole not have one single haleb scene in an hour long episode! Anyway, here is chapter 12...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

"This ends now." Said Caleb under his breath as he was approaching.

And at the sight of him coming, Bryce pulled Hanna closer to him, and held her arms tighter.  
"Hey get outta here this isn't any of your business!" Yelled Bryce, causing heads to turn in their direction.

"I believe my girlfriend, is my business!" He yelled back.

Not recognizing Caleb from the beach, he laughed and said,  
"Oh, this is your girlfriend, well then that makes this a whole lot more interesting."

And the next thing he did pushed Caleb right over the edge and into full on protective mode. Bryce, who was still drunk, let go of her arms and then grabbed the sides of her face. He leaned his face into hers and kissed her. It only lasted for about two seconds until Hanna had realized what was happened and was finally able to shoved him away.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" Yelled Caleb as he swung a forceful and meaningful punch right to the side of his smirking face.

Hanna who was still shocked over what just happened looked at Bryce who was laying on the floor and attempting to get up. She ran over to Caleb and buried herself in his warm and comforting arms. His hand was holding the side of her head as it was resting on his was now a circle of people surrounding them, and they were all chanting the same thing.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

And Caleb soon realized why. Bryce had gotten up and was staring at him. But he looked down when he heard Hanna's soft sweet voice.

"Hey, don't let him get to you, he's not worth it." He smiled at her remembering when he had said those words to her about Morgan.

As Hanna was looking back at him, she soon saw a look of panic in his eyes as he pushed her away from him and watched as the second he pushed her away he got what he gave to Bryce. A punch right in the face, but he was able to keep his balance and stay on his feet. With how much anger and energy they both were feeling by now, anything could have happened. But it was soon over when Collin, Jack, Nick, and Adam grabbed Bryce and threw him outside. Hanna went back over to Caleb. She felt terrible was very concerned for him. There was a small bruise mark staring to form on his left cheek.

"Oh my god are you ok?!"

"Ya. I'm fine, lets just go." And he put his arm around her and they went out the front door.

As they were walking to the car he said under his breath,"Ugh, how am I supposed to explain this to my mom."

"Caleb, I'm so sorry this is all my fault." Her voice was filled with worry and sadness.

He lightly laughed and replied, "What are you talking about, it's my fault for not staying with you in the first place."

"No, I should be able to handle these things myself, I feel so bad."

He said in a soft voice, "Han, no matter how much you say that, it's still going to be my job to protect you. And I think it is the best job in the world." And then kissed the top of her head.

Hanna wrapped her arms around his waist as they were still walking and said, "I love you so much." After that she stopped walking, went up on her tippy toes and gave Caleb a long and needed kiss.

"There." She said

"There what?"

"Now my lips don't taste like jerk anymore."

He laughted and replied, "Are you trying to make me jealous."

* * *

Luckily when they got home everyone was already asleep, so Caleb wouldn't have any explaining to do concerning his now black and blue cheek. Hanna went into the kitchen and got a bag of ice wrapped in a towel. After realized Caleb had already went upstairs she went up into his room. She changed out of her clothes and into one of his long sleeve t-shirts. And then sat down cross legged on the bed next to him where he was laying on his back in his shorts. At first he flinched at the coldness of the ice she was holding on his face, but soon got used to it.

"So you never answered my question."

"What?"

"The other day when we were playing video games I asked you how many guys have asked you out."

"Caleb, why do you care, all that matters is that we are together, forever."

He laid there staring at her waiting for a real answer. After a few minutes of silence he said, "Am I going to have to tickle the answer out of you."

"Go right ahead, but that will only hurt you. Because we both know that I will scream which will wake everyone up and I will end up back in my room."

"Is it really that bad that you can't even tell me."

"No! Ok fine, for everything I tell you, you have to tell me something."

Caleb loved the idea of this game. "Okay, you go first."

"Alright, umm, so when we were at the beach, Bryce asked me if I wanted to go make out with him." She then squeezed her eyes closed not wanting to see his reaction.

"What! I guess a shouldn't have stopped at one punch then."

"Your turn." She said in an excited voice.

"I don't know, I don't really have anything to tell you." Even though there were a bunch of things going through his head, but he didn't want to upset her.

"Oh come on, there has to be something." She then nervously looked down at her finger nails and quietly continued talking. "You never told me who the first girl you ever did it with was."

He was caught off guard by the question and sat up while taking the ice from her. "Umm, do you really want to know." When she sat there with her eyebrows raised not answering he assumed that was a yes.

"Umm, ok, well it was actually, umm, Morgan. But it didn't mean anything and it was a long time ago."

"Caleb it's fine, you don't have to explain yourself, I asked."

"Your turn." He said smirking

"Lets see, when we first started going out Sean kept texting me wanting to get back together."

"Ugh, I hate that guy."

"You only hate him because I dated him."

"Exactly."

"Ya ya whatever, it's your turn."

"Ok, at your Dads wedding reception Kate kept whispering dirty things in my ear."

"What? Where was I!"

"Standing on the other side of me. Now spill."

She staring giggling and said, "So once at a sleep over me and my friends played a game called who's boyfriend would you do, and they all picked you."

"Hanna why would you tell me that! How am I supposed to look at them the same now. And who did you pick!"

"It's not my turn. It's yours."

"No, I think this game is done."

"Ugh, fine. But we're playing again!" She said as she set the ice down on the table snuggled up under his arm.

**I kind of rushed on this chapter because I wanted to get it up today so I know it isn't the best...**  
**Don't forget to follow/favorite so you will know when I update:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter...this is kind of an in between chapter but I hope you like still like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

The next morning Hanna woke up to find that Caleb was still peacefully sleeping next to her. She couldn't help but notice that the mark on his face was now slightly swollen but still black and blue. No matter what he said, she continue to feel like it was her fault. And now that the mark was getting worse she started to feel worse. Obviously she was very thankful that he had come when he did and was scared to think about what would have happened if he didn't. The more she thought about it the more she realized he was always there for her when she needed him. He never left her, or ignored her when he found out about all of the A stuff. All he wanted to do was protect her, no matter what the cost. She honestly couldn't ask for a better or more caring boyfriend. And now he was laying there with a black eye because of her.

When he started waking up, he instinctively started to rub his eyes. But quickly pulled his hand away from his face wincing in pain.  
"Is it bad." He asked as he turned to look at Hanna.

"Umm sort of, not really though. I'm sorry."

"Hanna, I was happy to have been able to punch him." He raised his eyebrows and continued talking. "Especially after what you told me last night about the beach."

"Oh and like the thing you told me about Kate was any better? Now I hate her even more, if that's possible."

"At least you don't live with her. I can't even count how many foster kids I've lived with that I couldn't stand."

"Do you think she is pretty?" She said so quietly he could barley hear her, even though they were very close.

"What, who?"

"Kate!" She said in frustrated voice, because she had always personally thought Kate was a lot better looking than her. Another reason why she hated her.

"Why would you ask that, of course I don't think that. When I look at her all I think is how much I hate her because she's mean to you." The truth was the first time he saw her he thought she was pretty hot, but his perspective of her quickly changed when he realized how much of a bitch she is.

"Ready to go back to Rosewood?" She said trying to change the subject.

In a sweet voice he said, "I'll be ready to go any where if you'll be there."

She lightly laughed and rolled over on top of him, at first lightly kissing him. And all it took was one look into each others eyes and they were soon making out.

After they finally separated and went down stairs, they saw that Claudia was sitting at the kitchen counter, when she looked up from the newspaper.  
"Caleb what happened!"

"Mom please don't freak out, it's nothing, really, I'm fine. It happened last night."

"Were you drinking!" She exclaimed with frustration and worry that her son was getting into trouble.

"No!"

"Well you should put ice on it." She said as she left the kitchen and James and Clay came running in.

"Cool! We're you in a fight!" Exclaimed James with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Kind of." He said trying no encourage that fighting was cool. He always wanted to be a good example for his younger brothers.

"Do you haveta leave today." Whined Clay

"Ya bud, we need to go back to school."

Hanna put her hands on her face and said, "Ugh, don't even say that, I'm going to be so far behind."

* * *

Their flight was scheduled to leave at 11. So after eating breakfast Claudia, James, and Clay all drove them to the airport.

"I want you back here soon." Claudia said into his shoulder while hugging him goodbye.

Everyone else also said their goodbyes to each other, and soon they were gone. And after going through security, and Caleb staring down the young male security guard who was patting down Hanna, they were comfortably sitting in their seats. They were going straight to Philadelphia because Claudia had called the place that his motorcycle was being kept at in Virginia and was paying for it to be moved to the airport. That way they could get back to rosewood in less time. Hanna could not wait to be back with Aria, Emily, and Spencer. Even though spending so much time with Caleb and his brothers was enjoyable, her best friends were her life and she had missed them. However she still could not come to a conclusion on how she thought her mother was going to react when she arrived home.

To take her mind off of the topic she turned to Caleb.  
"So, I think we should finish our game."

"Hanna, I don't know." He said in a questionable tone not wanting to play.

"I read in a magazine that the more a couple knows about each other the closer they are."

"As much as I want to be closer to you, in both ways, I still don't see how telling each other things that are going to get us mad or, or upset will help."

"And what is that supposed to mean, what kind of things are you hiding from me that would upset me." She said with hurt and confusion in her eyes, and turned away from him.

"That's not what I meant, please don't do this, not now."

He watched as she slowly turned her head and looked at him with her sad eyes that always made him heart hurt.

"Hanna stop overreacting, it didn't mean anything by it and you know it. I'm not hiding anything from you." He said in a calm tone, not understanding why she was so upset when he was telling her the truth.

She quickly said, "Whatever", and starting listening to her iPod. And Caleb knew that that meant she didn't want to talk to him anymore because she was still upset. So for the rest of the flight they sat in silence, and it continued when they exited the plane, and through the baggage claim. Caleb kept staring at her hoping she would look up but she wouldn't budge. It was just one little comment he had made, and he was really starting to worry why she was being so distant because of it.

So he grabbed her hand and led them over into an empty hallway.  
"Hanna, it was one little comment that you twisted around into something we both know I didn't mean. So can we please just move past it."

Without saying anything she attempted to walk back into the main area of the airport. However Caleb stopped her by grabbing her arm and gently pulling her against the wall, where he then place both his hands on the wall trapping her. She crossed her arms and was finally looking him in the eyes.  
Being just inches from her he said, "We're not leaving this airport until you tell me what's wrong."

For the past couple hours, she had kept her emotions all bottled up inside. And she was about to reach her breaking point. As Caleb was looking at her waiting for a response he noticed her eyes were starting to get watery.

"I'm not mad at you, I never was."

A little confused, he said, "Okay, so then what's wrong."

And the next thing he knew, she was crying into his shirt with her arms around him. He took his arms off the wall and was rubbing his hand up and and down her back trying to comfort her. Even though he still had no idea what was wrong. But if there was one thing her knew about her it was that when she wants to talk, she will. So he just held her waiting for her to be ready to talk to him.

After calming down, with her face still resting on his shirt she said, "I still haven't talked to my Mom, and I'm scared to go home."

"That's what you're so upset about? I've known your mom long enough to know that she is a good person, and that she loves you. So you don't have anything to worry about."

Frustrated that he didn't understand how she was thinking, she said, "Caleb, she only called me once, and that was before she knew I ran away. She probably hates me."

"No she doesn't. And if you need me, I can be there in six minutes and forty five seconds."

After crying and being depressed the whole plane ride, he was finally able to get a smile out of her. She thought it was the cutest thing that he knew exactly how long it took him to get to her house.

"But you will never know what's going to happen if you don't go home, so..."

And with that they walked out of the airport hand in hand waiting to take on what ever came their way together.

**Aaaahhhhh!:) finally at 20,000 words:) wow. Thank you! Please follow/favorite/review**


	14. Chapter 14

**To the people who want them to play the game again, I tried but it just didn't fit into the story line of this chapter, but it will be in the next one:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

After being parked in front of her house for a good minute, Hanna still hadn't moved a muscle.

"You didn't fall asleep again did you?" He said jokingly while turning around to look at her.

"Oh, um sorry." She got off the motorcycle and handed him her helmet.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you." He could tell that she was worried.

"No I'm ok." She opened the front shield of his helmet to give him a quick kiss goodbye. "I love you, I'll see you later." She said as he started to drive away.

And then after being together for almost a whole week, he was gone. And it was now time for her to go inside. She slowly walked up the front steps and opened the door. The familiar scent and feel of stepping back into her house felt really good. Everything looked normal so that was a good sign. And then for the first time in a week she heard her mothers voice coming from the kitchen.

"Who's there." She said in a nervous tone. It hadn't even crossed her mind that it could have been her daughter, even though everyday she expected would be the day she would come home.

"It's me." She said while slowly walking into the kitchen and seeing her mom sitting at the counter.

In a soft voice she said, "Hanna." Then walked over to her and hugged her. When they parted Hanna noticed her moms eyes were slightly watery.  
"I didn't know if you were going to come back."

"I told you, I just needed a break."

"Were you ok, are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm great, we umm, we went to Montecito."

"Oh, so you met Caleb's family. How are they."

"They're great. How are you?"

"I'm not going to yell, but I hope you understand what you did was wrong."

"I know." She said even though she knew it wasn't. "I'm not in trouble?" This was the last thing she had expected, for her mother to be so calm and caring.

"No, your not in trouble, I understand that you're almost an adult and you need to make your own decisions. But there is something that we need to talk about later."

"Alright, I'm going to go up to my room."

"Okay." Replied Ashley with a warm smile. Feeling guilty for what she had to tell her daughter later.

As Hanna was walking up the steps to her room, she was texting Spencer, Aria, and Emily to come over. Now being back at home she was missing them even more than ever.

When they all came into her room, the first thing Spencer did was playful hit Hanna and said, "Han don't ever do that again. Do you know what it's like to hear from Aria at school that you decided to run away!"

Emily added in, "Ya you really had us scared."

"And they blamed me for not trying to talk you out of it." Whined Aria.

"Guys I'm fine, and I had an amazing time thanks for asking." Everyone laughed as they all sat down around her room like old times.

"We want to hear everything." Said Aria. And that was what they did, she told them all about how sweet his brothers were, the whole Bryce situation, the party, Morgan, and the message she got from A when she was in her room.

"And your mom isn't mad?"

"No! And it's really starting to freak me out, she's been totally cool about it since I've been home. She just said there was something she needed to talk to me about later."

Emily had noticed Hanna's ring neckless but didn't recognize it. "Is that new?" She asked while pointing to it.  
Hanna had been wearing it none stop for so long now she sometimes forgot it was there. It had become a part of her. She followed Emily's pointer finger and looked down at her chest, and smiling when looking at it for the millionth time.

"Ya Caleb gave it to me."

"Aawww, it's beautiful." Said Spencer as they were all leaning closer looking at it.

Aria then said, "So, I'm guessing you guys had a lot of, alone time."

"Ugh it was a-mazing! At first I though us being together so much might be bad, but I was definitely wrong. And that is why I'm not telling us guys EVERYTHING. Oh but there is something you guys should know. I sort of told him about that game we played, ya know, who's boyfriend would you do, annndddd, that you all picked him."

"What?!" They all said in unison.

Spencer then continued, "Why, we swore we would never tell."

"Because I wanted to know more about him so I made up this game where we tell each other stuff."

Emily said, "I'm just glad you had a good time, you and Caleb are perfect for each other."

"Thanks Em. I missed you guys, really."

It was getting late and her friends were now gone and her mom was still downstairs, so Hanna decided to call Caleb.

"Heyyyy, I miss you." She said in a sad but sweet voice.

"I miss you too. My bed feels so empty with you not next to me." He said as his arm was laying across his bed where she would be.

"I think you will survive." She said jokingly

"So did everything go ok when you got home."

"Ya, everything is okay."

"Good." He felt very relieved to hear that because with the amount of times Hanna had cried while they were away, he just just couldn't stand to see her upset again. It broke his heart to see her crying, especially when there was nothing he could do to make it better for her.

She then hear heard her mom yelling for her, "My mom needs me, I have to go. Love you."

"I love you too, bye."

She set her phone on the bed and walked downstairs.

**What do you think will happen next? Tell me in a review:)**  
**I know this chapter was kinda short but I promise the next one will be extra long:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm super excited for you guys to read this chapter:) I worked really hard on it so please please let me know what you think:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

When Hanna walked into the kitchen she was shocked to see her Dad sitting in the kitchen next to her Mom.  
"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk with you and your mother, come sit down." She slowly walked over to the table and sat down, being confused.

Her mom started to talk first.  
"Hanna, when you ran away, it made me feel like I didn't have any control over you. And feeling like that scares me. I mean what if something happened to you, it would have been my fault."

"I was with Caleb the whole time, nothing could have happened."

"That's not the point. You need more guidance in your life. And clearly I'm not the person to give that to you. So I called your father a couple days ago and we both agreed that it would be best for you to live with him for the rest of the school year."

Hearing those words made Hanna start to breathe heavier and her mind when completely blank. For a few seconds she was speechless. On the verge of tears she asked, "Don't I get a say in this!"

Her Dad replied in a calm tone, "We think it is what's best for you."

She was now standing up and yelling at them.  
"What?! How can even say that! You walked out of my life, what makes you think I want to leave my mom, and the house I've been living in my whole life to live with the women who destroyed OUR family! And don't even get me started on Kate!

Her Dad stood up and yelled back, "Whether you like it or not Isabel and Kate are your step-family now! And this decision is final!"

Ashley put her hand on Toms shoulder and calmly said, "Tom calm down, yelling isn't going to solve anything." He sat back down as Hanna was still standing up and wiping away the tears from her face.

Her mom said, "Hanna, please, there is no reason to cry. Your father lives in Rosewood, it won't be that different."

"Yes it will! It was hard enough for me when Kate started going to my school! And now you're forcing me to live with her! No. No. I'm not going. I refuse for you to destroy my life like this."

Her Dad said in a rational voice, "Hanna we are not destroying your life, and I think you and Kate will grow to like each other."

Hanna squinted her eyes and looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Are you serious. Your joking right. I hate her. Nothing will change that."

Ashley said, "Well nothing is going to change our decision so you will have to learn to tolerate her."

"I can't believe this is happening! What's next, are your going to tell me I can't see Caleb anymore?" She said not being serious, but felt a knot forming in her stomach when her parents weren't saying anything and just looking at each other.

Eventually Ashley spoke up. "Hanna you know I love Caleb, and I told your father he is perfect for you, but he disagrees."

He said in a stern tone, "I think that boy is a bad influence on you. Making you run away with him, who's knows what next. And as long as you're living under my roof you won't be seeing him."

And with that statement the tears were back. She couldn't believe this was was happening, in her mind this was the end. Nothing could be worse than what her father just told her. She started to full out scream at him over her cracking voice as she was trying stay strong.  
"You can't do that! I love him! And I'm not going to stop seeing him because you, someone that I now see maybe once a month, doesn't like him!"

"Hanna I am your father and what I say goes!"

"How can you make a decision like this when you don't even know him! I'm still going to see him at school!"

"Yes that is true. And if you do Kate will be sure to tell us."

"Who do you think you are! If you think that you can keep me away from one of the only people in this world that I actually can trust and truly love then you really don't know me at all!"

After hearing her daughter screaming so loud the neighbors could probably hear, she said, "Okay, okay, I think everyone needs to calm down. And Tom I think this is a bit extreme, Caleb is a good person."

"Not from what I found, it turns out he has quiet the criminal record."

Now furious with anger, she calmly said to her father the first thing that came to her now spinning head.  
"Is that so. Well last I checked cheating on your wife is a lot worse than hacking into a computer system."

Her statement left Tom speechless, so Ashley said, "That was uncalled for!"

"No. This whole conversation is uncalled for, I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry I ran away. But my life hasn't exactly been great ever since the divorce and then one of my best friends being murdered."

Tom said, "That's why were doing this."

"Doing what? Turning my life into a nightmare by forcing me to live with the people you replaced us with."

He took a deep breath and simply said, "You're moving in tomorrow." Because the next day was Saturday.

Hanna was completely over this conversation and needed to get away from them. So she turned around and walked out the front door and got in her car. She drove to the only place in the whole world she wanted to be. Crying in Caleb's arms. She had never expected for something this drastic to happen, and didn't even know how to handle it. All she knew was that her dad had some nerve to just think he could come back into her life like this and destroy it. The whole way driving to his apartment she felt really pissed at her parents. But as soon as she saw her boyfriend it all turned to hurt and she felt like she was falling apart.

He opened the door smiling at first not noticing her red and tired eyes.  
"Hey I missed-" and he was cut off when she threw herself at him and was holding onto him like she was about to die.

Being that close to him and smelling his warm scent brought back the thought of her actually not being able to be with him anymore, so now she was crying harder than ever.

"Oh my god, Hanna. Hey, it's ok, I'm right here. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

But she could make out any words to describe how she felt, and didn't want to tell him what her Dad said. So she just continued to cry her eyes out as he was holding her. And soon Caleb couldn't take seeing her like that anymore, and his eyes started to get watery also.

"Hanna, your starting to scare me, please, please tell me what happened. You were fine when we were talking on the phone, come on lets go sit down."

And they let go of each other as Hanna used everything she had to calm down and walk over to the couch. She climbed on top of him so she was sitting in his lap with her knees on the couch on each side of him. She leaned against him to cry into his shoulder but he held her up and pushed her back a little bit so he could look at her. And she then saw that his eyes were also watery.

"I know you're upset but you need to talk to me." He knew he shouldn't be pushing her to tell him but he couldn't take not knowing what was tearing her apart like this.

She took a few deep breathes and was ready talk.  
"I have to move in with my Dad and Isabel."

"Oh Hanna, I'm so sorry. But it will be okay, you can just come here after school everyday if you want to." He knew how she felt about her Dad and wanted to help her make it through this.

She took both his hands in hers as she held them tightly and quietly said, "I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"My Dad said I can't see you anymore because he doesn't like you."

He let go of her hands and held the sides of her face while stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.  
"If you think for one second that I'm going to let your Dad keep me away from you, then you're crazy." He then picked up her necklace in his hand and said in a soft voice, "Together forever, no matter what. Okay? We will find a way, I promise."

Hearing him say that made her melt inside, and gave her more hope. She came into his apartment a mess and falling apart. And in less than fifteen minutes he was able to get her smiling. And he was determined to keep that smile on her face for as long as possible. So after talking some more, laughing about nothing at all, and eating dinner together, he suggested that they play their game again because he knew she liked it.

"Ok you start." She said

"Alright, lets see. Oh I know one, ok do you remember that day when I left school early and I told you it was because I wasn't feeling good."

"Ya." She said not understanding where he was going with this.

"I lied, I actually got sent home by the principal for getting into fight with these idiot football players."

"About what?"

"They were being jerks and saying really disgusting and inappropriate things about some girls."

"Why did you care?"

"Because. They started talking about you."

Her jaw dropped, "What were they saying?"

"It's not my turn, it's yours. And I'm not telling you anyway."

"Ok, my first kiss was because of a game of truth or dare in sixth grade."

"Interesting. Sean offered to pay me five hundred dollars to break up with you after we were going out for two weeks."

"No he didn't!" She said with wide eyes and disbelief."

"I swear. Your turn."

"When I get older I have to have a little girl and her name has to be Mackenzie. It has been my dream since I was seven years old."

"And what if you don't." He said jokingly.

"Then we will keep having kids until one of them is a girl."

"As much as I would love to make a bunch of kids with you, I don't think I can handle ten of them."

"Well too bad. I am dead serious. I have to have a little girl."

"Okay, whatever you want."

"Your turn."

"When we were in Montecito my mom asked me if you were pregnant."

Hanna's eyes got really wide as she said, "Oh my god did she hear us that one time."

He laughed before saying, "No, I already told you we were the only ones home. She heard you crying in my room the night A sent you that message, and I was telling you everything was going to be okay. So to her that's what it sounded like."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Hey do you want to watch a movie or something, I'm getting kind of tired."

"Ya, but nothing scary."

"I know I know." He said thinking about what a disaster that was last time. So this time they settled on Spider-Man. Once they were comfortable on the couch with Hanna sitting in between his legs and leaning back on his chest with a blanket over them, the movie started. But sitting there so close to him with his arms around her was making her think about the future. What if this was the last time they would be able to be together like this in his apartment. Thinking about that was making her feel upset and emotional all over again. She was trying to push all the bad thoughts out of her head and just live in the moment but the tears that were now running down her face had a mind of their own. They were having a good time together and she didn't want to ruin it by crying again. But the brightness from the tv was shining on her face and Caleb could see the tears glistening.

"Hey, are you alright."

"Ya I'm fine."

"Hanna. No your not."

In a worried tone she said, "Well what do you expect, this is probably the last time we are going to be able to do anything like this. I'm moving into my dads house tomorrow."

"Then I am going to talk to him about us, okay." He said then kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Hanna I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing about this."

"I know, but he already doesn't like you."

"Why?"

"He thinks your a bad influence on me. And my mom tried to tell him he's wrong but he won't listen, he already made up his mind about us."

"Hanna, I need you to understand that even if we can't change his mind, and even if we can't do stuff like this anymore, I'm not giving up on us."

Hearing him say that made the possibility seem more real. And so she turned around and laid on his chest as she lightly cried into his shirt and bunched it up in between her fingers. Soon Caleb had tears pouring down his face and was sniffling as he was tightly holding her and trying not to think about losing her. They were now both a mess and terrified for what the future may or may not hold.

**I hope you liked it! I was even getting emotional when writing it:(**

**I would have made the game longer but couldn't think of anything else for them to say**  
**Please follow/favorite so you will know when I update!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy PLL day everyone:) lets hope for the best tonight! Hopefully I won't have to start my next chapter with a rant about no haleb:( Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:] u know who u r!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little liars:(**

When Hanna woke up the next morning she found herself to be laying on Caleb with the blanket still over them. The last thing she remembered was crying on him so she figured she must have fallen asleep soon after. When she saw what the clock on the wall read she started panicking.

"Caleb Caleb wake up, we fell asleep its ten a.m." And then she got up.

He opened his eyes and responded in a sleepy voice, "What, no, come back, now I'm cold."

She picked up the blanket and laid it across him. "I have to go, my mom is probably worried. She doesn't know where I am." And then she started walking to the door, but in no time at all he was behind her.

"Wait I want to go with you to help you pack up your stuff."

"Oh right, I have to do that today."

"Ya, lets go. It's going to take a while with all the clothes you have." He then started walking out the door.

"Umm Caleb, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh ya, sorry." He said while smiling and walking over to her to kiss her. But she playfully pushed him away and giggled.

"I meant a shirt!"

He put his arms around her waist and softly said, "And what's wrong with me not wearing a shirt."

"I don't think my mom would like it very much."

"Fine, wait is your Dad going to be there." He said while putting his shirt on.

"Probably not. Why, are you scared of him." She said jokingly.

"No I want to talk to him."

"Caleb" she wined, "Can't you just let me handle it."

"No, I'm the one he doesn't like so I have to talk to him."

She stood there looking at him with concern, and wondered why he had to be so protective. It was her Dad so it should be her problem, but instead he felt like he needed to take care of it for her.

He continued talking, "Plus didn't you already try yesterday."

"Ummm, well, if screaming at him counts then yes."

"Hanna, seriously." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Excuse me for being mad at him."

"All I'm saying is we need to handle this situation in a mature way."

"And what, you're saying I'm not doing that!"

"Ya know what, I'm not arguing with you about this, we have to go."

"Whatever." She said

The drive to her house was silent. They were both in deep thought of what do to. Caleb knew he had to talk to Tom. And Hanna knew that her Dad already had a strong opinion concerning Caleb.

When they walked in the front door Hanna froze when she saw her Dad sitting in the kitchen. "Where is mom?"

"In the shower. Hanna where have you been! You had us worried sick!"

"I was with Caleb." She said while crossing her arms.

"All night?!" He said in a deep voice while giving Caleb a death stare.

"I was going to come home after I knew you would be gone but we fell asleep."

"Wow. Yup. That's just what I want to hear." He was now rubbing his forehead and trying to decide what to do next. He soon said, "Hanna go start packing, I need to talk to Caleb."

She yelled in a high voice, "No!"

And Caleb looked at her with wide eyes and whispered, "Mature." She rolled her eyes at him and stomped her way upstairs.

"Mr. Marin I want you to know that-" but he was cut off when Tom walked up to him and was just inches from his face, talking in a low and stern whisper.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm going to make this very simple for you. I don't want you anywhere near my daughter ever again, or else there will be consequences for everyone. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't, and I don't think you understand me either. I care about Hanna too much to stay away from her, plus I am far from a bad influence on her, I love her and would do anything for her."

"That's great for you. However this isn't an opened discussion."

"Mr. Marin please don't do this. It isn't going to help anything, all it is going to do is hurt Hanna and I. Is that really what you want?"

"What I want is for Hanna to stop getting into trouble, and you seem to be the main cause of that."

Caleb was thankful to hear Ashley walking down the stairs because he was starting to get intimidated and didn't know what else to say.

"What's going on?" She said knowing that Tom and Caleb in a room together alone couldn't be good.

"Caleb and I are just having a little chat." He said knowing that Ashley was against what he believed.

"Tom I swear to you, if you don't let this go Hanna will never forgive you."

"Oh yes she will, in ten years she will be thanking me for helping her to realize the bad decisions she is making now."

Those words hit Caleb harder than he'd like to admit, he knew him and Hanna were perfect for each other and hearing Tom say something like that wasn't easy. His anger was now boiling up, so he clenched his fists together and reminded himself to stay calm.

Ashley walked over to Tom and said, "You're are being ridiculous, Caleb is a good person. Can't you give him a chance."

"I was considering it! But not after I found out that he had Hanna stay in his apartment alone with him all night."

Caleb had had enough of his crap and was really starting to get pushed over the edge. "First of all the only reason Hanna came over last night was because of how upset you made her. And she only stayed over because she ended up crying herself to sleep. What was I supposed to do, make her go back to the person who had caused her all that pain."

Hanna was up in her room picking out the things she wanted to take when she heard Caleb raising his voice downstairs. She was walking down the hallway and heard everything he said. She knew things must have not been going well by the way he was defending her actions. When she reached the top of the steps she saw everyone standing in the area in the front of the house. Her mother looked very tired and stressed out, her father looked determined and angry. And Caleb looked calm but she knew him better than that, on the inside he was probably furious.

Her father was the first person to see her standing on the steps and took in a tiring breathe before saying, "Hanna please go back to your room."

Now all three of them were looking at her as she said, "No." And was walking towards them. Her Dad was giving her a very angry and intimidating stare that was telling her to go back to her room.

She snapped back, "Fine!" And grabbed Caleb's hand to lead him back upstairs with her. She didn't like the idea of him being alone down there without her. However her Dad stepped right in front of him causing Caleb and Hanna to both stop. Not wanting to start any trouble or make her Dad hate him more, he looked at Hanna with sad eyes and softly said,

"Hanna I should go. I'll see you later okay."

She squeezed his hand tighter not wanting him to go and causing him to pull harder than he wanted to in order to make her let go. After the door was closed and he was gone she turned to her Dad and yelled,

"I hope you're happy!" And stormed back upstairs.

* * *

She spent the next couple hours miserably packing up her entire life, alone. She took the majority of her clothes, all her pictures of her friends and Caleb, and all of her makeup and hair necessities. And once everything was packed into her car and she gave her mom a hug, she was on her way to her Dads home. They had an extra bedroom, however she needed to wait four to six weeks until her new furniture arrived to move into it. Therefore, just her luck, Kate just happened to have two twin beds in her room. So they would be sharing a room for a while. When Hanna walked into Kate's room she was pleasantly surprised at how nice it was. There was a tasteful color scheme of cream and a deep red. It was bigger than her room at her moms house and had a lot of closet space. She was in there alone unpacking her things when Kate walked in and sat on the bed.

Kate said in a sweet but bitchy voice, "Don't touch my stuff and I won't touch yours, kay?"

"You read my mind."

After a few minutes of silence and glares at each other Kate spoke up again. "Look Hanna, I don't want you here any more than you want to be here. However, I think this situation can benefit both of us."

Half listening she replied, "What are you talking about?"

"I know about your issues with, Caleb."

Hearing his name gave Kate her full attention.

"And you care because?" She said in a nasty voice. Kate was last person who she wanted to talk about her and Caleb with. At least that's what she thought.

"Hanna! Quit being such a bitch! I'm on your side here-"

"First of I am not the bitch you are, and Caleb and I are none of your business!"

Kate took a deep breath and said in a calm tone, "Oh my god can you please just let me get to the point. I know my, I mean, your, Dad won't let you see him and it just happens that I'm in a similar situation."

"Seriously?" She said still being in a bad mood

"Yes. Seriously. My boyfriend is in college and my mom hates him. So I can lie for you, if you can lie for me?"

**Whoa. Who saw that coming? Lol:) let me know if u were surprised! And who likes Kate now?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I would like everyone to take a second and look at the little number to the right... OVER 100 REVIEWS:O that's cray cray:) thank you to the people who review on like every chapter! And I would love to see some new people's opinions and thoughts... So if you like what you have been reading...LET ME KNOW!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars**

Hanna was shocked and slightly confused. Why would Kate want to help her after everything that happened between them? And she still wasn't feeling relieved for her relationship, because she didn't know if she could trust Kate.

"Why would you do that."

"Because my boyfriend is a lot older than me and my mom doesn't trust him. But I do."

"No I mean why would you do this for me, why can't you just sneak around with him on your own."

"Hanna! Our parents think we hate each other, so whatever we tell them about each other they'll believe, and never suspect a thing. And it makes sneaking around a lot easier and safer."

"And how do I know you won't just rat me out?"

"And why would I do that when I just told you one of my biggest secrets. My mom thinks I broke up with Derrick months ago."

"So you really like this Derrick guy?"

"Ya. I do. Now are you in or not?"

"Umm, ya. I mean why not, this could be fun." She said while thinking of how Kate would be the last person to help her out.

"Ok good. But we can never be out at the same time because there always has to be someone here to cover for the other person."

"Ok, and you're not going to tell if I'm with Caleb at school."

"Nope." She said with confidence.

Hanna spent the rest of the day organizing her things and having a very awkward dinner with her new 'family'. The whole time Isabel was talking about all of Kate's stupid and meaningless accomplishment, mostly all about her horse. And when she thought it couldn't get any worse, Spencer came over with ALL of the work she missed and had to spend all of the the afternoon on Sunday trying to catch up. After hours of algebra, science, and reading, Kate came in the room all dressed up.

"Where are you going." Asked Hanna

"Out. So you have to stay here and act like I'm in here with you."

"Why do you get to leave?"

"Because you get to see Caleb everyday at school this week."

Hanna said under her breath, "Barely, we only have one class together."

"I'll be back later, see ya." And she quietly slipped out the front door.

Minutes later she just couldn't look at another book or worksheet and decided to text Caleb.

"_Heyyyy:) I can't wait to see u tomorrow_." She typed while thinking about how she hadn't seen him since Saturday morning and it was now Sunday evening. It was the longest they'd been apart since they got back together a few weeks ago.

"_Are you home?_" He quickly responded

"_Ya... I've been in my room all day._"

"_K I'm coming over._"

"_Ya like my Dad is just going to let u come in_."

"_What ur room doesn't have any windows;)_ "

"_Hurry._"

Fifteen minute later she jumped at the sound of a small pebble hitting her window. When she walked over and looked outside she saw Caleb standing in the grass smiling back up at her and looking exceptionally hot. He was wearing his fitted leather jacket and the moon light was shining perfectly down on him. He climbed up onto the patio roof and then through her opened window. He immediately took her in his strong arms as she wrapped her arms round his neck while resting her head in his shoulder.

"I'm glad your here." She softly said in his ear. "But this can't be a regular thing, it's too risky."

"I felt bad for leaving you yesterday, your Dad was getting really angry though and I didn't want to make things worse."

"I know." She said while letting go of him and resting her hands on his chest so she could look at him, and his hands still on her waist keeping them close.

"It took me forever to get here, I had to park a block away."

"Well I'll be able to come to your apartment next time, Kate's actually being really nice and is going to help me sneak out."

"What, why?"

"Apparently she has a secret boyfriend in college, so I have to cover for her and she's going to do the same for me."

"Is that where she is now?"

"Yea, we're alone." She said while smiling and the leaning in to give him a much wanted kiss.

As soon as their lips touched it was like all their problems when away, and it was just them. Hanna moved her arms back around his neck as he took off his jacket. He had one arm wrapped securely around her waist holding her close, and the other lightly holding her face. It quickly became more intimate and heated, just what they both had been longing for all day. Without separating they slowly began walking towards her bed. They were both heavily breathing and kissing, wondering how far this would go. However their thoughts were soon answered. Just as Caleb laid down and Hanna was half on top of him they both jumped at the sound of the door quickly opening. Hanna's heart skipped a beat as she sat up and turned around. She was fully expecting to see her dad standing in the doorway, but it was Kate.

"Ohmygod! First of all don't even think about doing that in MY room and secondly why wasn't the door locked if, he, is here? What if it wasn't me."

"We were a little busy." Said Caleb in an angry yet sarcastic way.

She glared at him and said, "Ya. I know. I saw."

Hanna who was still a little scared that they almost got caught said, "Kate what are you doing here?"

"I forgot this." And she held up her purse she picked up off the floor, then left. Hanna walked over to the door and locked it, then went back over and sat cross legged at the bottom of the bed picking at her fingernails. He could sense something was wrong with her.

"Hey what's wrong."

She looked up at him with her sad eyes, "I don't know. I just don't like it here."

"If you think about, you really won't be here that much during the week with school."

"School, really. Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, but coming over here might." He said as he opened up his arms. She gave him a small smile and crawled across the bed to lay down in between his arm and chest.

She quietly said, "I love you so much, I don't know how I would do this without you."

"Han, I'm the reason you have to live here, I'm starting to think we shouldn't have ran away."

She lifted up her head and rested her chin on him so she could look up at him. "I'd don't. We got to be together none stop, it was the best week of my life."

He gave her a weak smile, "Hey lets do something fun."

"Like what, we can't leave the room."

"Exactly." He said in a suggestive tone as he leaned down to kiss her and slipped his hands under the back of her shirt to run his hands up and down her back.

But she slowly pulled her lips away and giggled while saying, "No. I want to do actually do something."

"Ugh like what."

She was slightly annoyed at his tone and said, "Fine if you don't want to do something then why don't you just leave." And then she tried to get up, but he pulled her back to him and said,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, really."

When she wasn't saying anything he kept talking. "What do you want to do." "Hanna come on." "Ok, do you want to play another one of those games."

She quietly said, "I don't really have anything left to tell you."

"So we can change it, we can have categories, like the scariest or funniest or saddest thing you ever did."

She smiled at him and said, "You go first."

"Ok, scariest. When I was living in Allentown I was sleeping in this alley and there were all these really sketchy guys who didn't know I was like ten feet away from them hiding and they were illegally selling guns."

"Wow. Okay, mine would probably when me and my friends were hunting down A and we were in this creepy doll shop and all the shelves started falling over."

Caleb always felt bad that she had to deal with all that crap and wished he could just take it all away.

"Alright, now the best thing that ever happened to you."

She looked in his eyes and simply replied, "Thats easy, you."

"That doesn't count it has to be an actual event."

"Fine, when we got back together, the second time."

"Okay, mine would have to be when you forgave me for the stuff I did for Jenna."

She laid there silently not wanting to admit she still had strong feelings concerning that topic, not wanting to think about it anymore she suggested the next topic. "Okay, if you could go anywhere in the world where-" but she was cut off when he threw himself off the bed and darted into the closet.

"Caleb! What are you-" but she was also cut off when her father swung open the door.

"Why did you just yell 'Caleb'?"

Still shocked she responded, "I thought I locked the door?"

He crossed his arms and strongly said, "And why would the door need to be locked if you're just sitting here on your bed, and you didn't answer my first question?"

"Oh um, saying his name helps with the pain." She said while putting her hands on her heart and shaking her head.

"Well so will getting out of this room, come down stairs. And where is Kate?"

Hanna's mind went completely blank. She was not prepared for that question. So she said something she knew he wouldn't question. "Oh, ya, she had to go get some female things." With air quotes around female. "Ya know I'm not feeling that well either, you what they say, when girls spend a lot of time together they-"

"Okay okay I get it, don't stay up too late though." And he quickly left feeling very uncomfortable.

Hanna laughed at her quick and extremely effective save as Caleb came out of the closet. She whispered not knowing if Tom was still in the hallway, "How did you hear him coming."

"I have ears like a bat, nice save." As strong as he wanted to be for Hanna he was honestly terrified of what would have happened if they were caught. Mostly for how it would effect Hanna.

He said, "That was way too close, and it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow okay."

Disappointed he had to go she gave him a quick kiss and said, "Okay, I love you." She held her necklace in her hand as she watched him run off into the night.

**Ugh that isn't one of my best:(**  
**So sorry this took longer than usual but I've been getting home from practice really late and stuff. I will be updating ASAP so please 'follow' the story so you will know when I do! And don't forget to REVIEW:)! It honestly is my motivation:-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

Monday morning was torture for Hanna and Kate. They both grew up being an only child and now they were forced into sharing one bathroom and one makeup table. However Hanna still made sure to look extra perfect to keep up her image at Rosewood.  
After much arguing they stormed off into their own cars, and Hanna went to pick up Caleb. Even though he now had a car and a motorcycle she loved seeing him in the morning, it gave her something to look forward to. She pulled up out outside of his apartment building and waited for him to come down. In no time at all he opened the car door to see her face light up.

He warmly said, "Hey, I missed you."

"Aw I missed you too, but we were just together yesterday." She said in a curious tone.

He leaned over to give her a quick kiss before saying, "I know, but I'm used to waking up to you."

She looked at him with loving eyes and said, "If you don't stop acting so sweet we're not going to make it to school."

"Han guys don't like to be called sweet, it makes me sound like a flower."

She started driving to school as she said, "Whatever, then stop acting so hot."

"It's not an act."

They spent the rest of the ride talking about the upcoming day. Soon they were at school and parted their ways. She had first period with Emily and Aria which was nice.

"Hey guys what's up." Said Hanna while sitting down next to them.

Emily responded, "Us? What about you, what did your mom have to tell you?"

And she then realized that she completely forgot to tell her friends that her life had been flipped upside down. "Oh my god, I never told you guys did I?"

Aria had wide eyes while slowly saying, "No."

"I moved in with my Dad. And he's not letting me see Caleb." She then continued to explain everything about Kate and her college boyfriend.

Emily said in a disguised voice, "She has a boyfriend? How much older is?"

"Does it matter?" Said Aria hinting at her own relationship.

"Sorry, just asking."

Hanna said, "I couldn't care less, as long as she's helping me."

Sure she was grateful for Kate's plan, but she was still a bitch and the things she did to Hanna would never go away.  
Soon enough she was on her way to second period, which was with Caleb. She took the seat in front of his just as the teacher started talking. It was only an hour into the day and she was already sick of it. School was never Hanna's thing and today was no exception. Why should she care what the color of the lamp in the story symbolizes, it's just a lamp. She leaned back in her chair, and Caleb being just as bored, started twirling a piece of her perfectly curled hair around his finger. And purposely swiping her back with the tip of his finger every time he whirled it. He then stared to lightly trace his fingers along the back of her neck, giving her shivers through her body.

"Mr. Rivers!" Yelled the teacher, "Please keep your hands to yourself, you are distracting Miss Marin."

Hanna turned around and jokingly said, "Yes Mr. Rivers, it is extremely hard to concentrate with you doing that."

After the day drug on even more, Hanna finally made it to lunch where her friends caught her up on the latest A discoveries. But Spencer was explaining it to her, so she couldn't understand half of what was coming out of her mouth. She had better things to worry about anyway, like her and Caleb. And the fact that Cassidy Peters was sitting across from him. One of the only girls in the whole school she ever felt threatened by. She was taller, thinner, and blonder. As Cassidy got up from her seat she purposely walked passed the table Hanna and her friends were sitting at just to give her a snarky wave. However she was sure that her and Caleb talking wasn't anything to be worried about so she just let it go. The rest of the day was spend sitting through each class not wanting to go home. But then she would remember that her Dads house wasn't home. So she decided she would go visit her mom. As much as they did argue, she still missed her.

The end of the day finally came and her and Caleb were walking out together to her car.

"Hey can I come over later, I am going to my moms house and can stop by on my way back to my Dads."

"Oh sure, but um Cassidy Peters is going to be there."

At first Hanna thought she misheard him, did he really just tell her that one of the hottest girls in their school was going to his apartment? She didn't even know how to react to that, she stopped in the middle of the parking lot. And when he didn't hear her heels clicking on the pavement anymore he turned to her.

She slowly and angrily said, "Ok, so, I'm not sure if I should let you explain first, or, just skip to the flipping out at you part."

"She's in three of my classes and wanted to help me catch up, we're just studying." He said like it was no big deal. However with tone Hanna responded to him with he knew she was thinking differently.

"Oh! Ok! Studying! So in other words what me and you used to do in my room when we would tell my mom we were 'just studying' together! And we both know what was really going on!"

Caleb knew this was now sounding bad, but needed her to understand that they really were just studying. "Are you serious, you honestly think I would cheat on you?"

"You honestly expect me to trust Cassidy Peters alone with you! Is that why you were talking to her at lunch?"

"Ya, how did you know that?"

"It's a little hard not to notice the hottest girl in the school talking to your boyfriend."

"Okay, you need to calm down. All we're doing is studying."

"If you say studying one more time!" She yelled thinking about what studying meant in their book. "And don't tell me to calm down, you freaked out about Wren, how is this any different!" Without giving him a chance to respond she stormed off to her car.

She tried to open the door but he quickly came up behind her and slammed it closed. When she turned around he put his hands on the car on each side of her trapping her there.

Inches from her face he calmly said, "You're not going anywhere until you look me in the eyes, and tell me you honestly think I would cheat on you."

But they both knew she couldn't do that. And arguing with him about it would just push him away, so she needed him to understand what she felt and was thinking. So in a rational but still ticked off tone she looked at him and said,

"Why would you even agree to something like that. I mean you do realize that she's just trying to get with you. She's not even that smart, why would she genuinely want to help you with school?"

"Hanna she has a boyfriend."

"I don't care, she's a slut."

"You don't even know her."

"Oh wow. Now you're defending her, this conversation just gets better and better!"

"I can't believe what you're twisting this into! Can't we just stop this, I hate arguing with you!"

"Ya because you know that I'm right."

"Okay look, come to my place if you don't trust me."

"Caleb! I do trust you! I just don't trust her, she's bad news and everyone knows it."

"Then come over later, you can be really intimidating." He softly said.

"What's that supposed to mean." She said in a calmer tone but was slightly offended. Be he quickly reassured her.

"Han I meant by how pretty you are." He could see she had calmed down, so he got closer to her so their foreheads were touching, and whispered, "So are we okay now?"

"Ya, but I'm still coming over."

"Good, I want you to."

He closed the small gap between their lips with his hands still on the car. She draped her arms over his shoulders as guys in the parking lot started noticing them and yelling things, due to the fact that they were now making out.

"Yo Rivers! It's a lot better if you do it in the car!"

Hanna then started giggling, and when they separated she sarcastically said, "There is just so much I love about school."

**I will be updating soon:) but the more reviews i get the more motivation I have to write!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry:( I know it looked like I updated before.. And that's because I did... But the chapter wouldn't actually appear after I would upload it... I kept trying and trying but it just wouldn't work:( if ur reading this then I finally decided to work so enjoy:) sorry for the delay**

**I don't own pretty little liars:(**

"Mom! Are you here!" Yelled Hanna as she was walking through the front door. She knew her mothers schedule well enough to know she should be home.

"Hanna is that you? I'm upstairs!"

Hanna made her way upstairs and into her moms bedroom to where her voice was coming from. And while walking down the hallway she was sure to glance into her bedroom and admire everything she missed about it. Sure she had only been gone for a few days but living somewhere she hated made her miss her home even more. When she entered the room she saw her mom sitting on the floor surrounded by opened photo albums.

"What's all this about?"

"Oh your Grandmother is having this big family reunion and she's making a slide show of pictures."

"Oh, that sounds nice." Said Hanna while sitting down next to her mother and looking through a nearby book.

"Time really does fly by, it seems like just yesterday you were this little. Now you're going to be graduating soon." Her mom finished the sentence with a sniffle.

"Mom please don't cry, they're just pictures." She held up one of her and her parents standing on the beach. "See look how happy we look in this one, what was I, like four when this was taken."

Ashley lightly laughed and said, "Yeah. Wow, that vacation was that long ago?"

"I wish we could go back to that time, when Dad was still here."

"I know sweetie. How is he now?"

"Horrible, he still won't budge on the whole Caleb thing." After saying that her mom clearly saw how quickly her attitude fell.

"I'm so sorry, I know how much he means to you. This must be so tough on both of you."

"Well, not exactly. Can I trust you to keep a secret."

"From your father, if course. After all, he kept so many from me."

"Okay so I have been seeing Caleb because Kate and I are working together to sneak out."

"Hanna, are sure that's a good idea? I mean I was going to talk to him about it again soon."

"Yes. I'm not letting dad control my life. That's actually where I'm going after this."

"Hanna you know I don't like you going to his apartment alone."

"I'm only 'supervising' his studying with Cassidy Peters." She said her name with disguised.

"Cassidy Peters? Is she the really-"

"Tall blonde and hot one, yes yes and yes."

"Hanna don't overreact and do something stupid, okay."

"I know I know, I'm just going to lay low and keep an eye on her." Then she thought, an eye on her every, single, move.

"Hey, do you want to bring Caleb to the reunion. It might make it more enjoyable." She said convincingly.

"Um I don't know, maybe, I'll ask him." Of course she wanted to bring her extremely attractive boyfriend to meet all her snobby cousins that always act like they are better than her, however she wasn't sure if Caleb would want to go.

When she arrived at Caleb's place, he opened the door and she was greeted by him placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close for a quick kiss. When they separated she noticed Cassidy wasn't there yet. And she wanted to make sure her and Caleb were definitely okay from what happened earlier.

"I'm really sorry for freaking out before, it's just, you know how I've always felt about her."

Still holding her close he softly said, "Hanna I honestly don't understand you. I promise you that you are way more gorgeous, and pretty, and hotter than her. Okay?"

She gave him a small smile and said, "Thank you."

Hanna settled herself on the couch, and in a few minutes, she, arrived. Caleb opened the door and she said hello before walking right up to him and putting her arms around his neck to hug him. Caleb who was caught off guard just quickly put his hands on her back to half hug her. He didn't know what else to do. Hanna almost flipped shit right then and there, but she didn't want Caleb to get mad at her. So in a bitchy voice she said,

"Hello Cassidy."

"Hi, Hanna, what are you doing here?"

"Why do you care?" She snapped back.

Caleb could feel the tension building up so he quickly jumped into the conversation to cool it down. "Um Cassidy, Hanna is my girlfriend and she wanted to come over."

"Ya, don't you have a boyfriend? How is he doing?" Asked Hanna.

"Oh no we broke up, he just wasn't my type." She then looked at Caleb insinuating that he was her type.

Even though it was just a two second hug, it still made Hanna really angry. The only girl who is allowed to be that close to him is her. She needed to talk to one of her friends to calm down. Emily was always the most rational and understanding so she quickly texted her.

"Cassidy Peters and Caleb r studying together at his apartment and she just hugged him.. What should I do?"

"Don't freak out, just make sure she knows ur there and watching them. And Cassidy Peters?"

"I know. That's y I'm here."

Caleb and Cassidy sat down on the floor around the coffee table while Hanna was still on the couch. They'd been studying for about twenty minutes and everything seemed to be going fine. The whole time they were talking about algebra, or maybe it was science, Hanna didn't know and didn't care. She texted Emily again.

"So... Is it bad if I want her to try something just so I can freak out and be right:p?"

"Ummm. Ya. Kinda."

"Ugh... This is so boring tho."

"Everything can't be full of drama Han."

"Whatever, I'll txt u if something happens."

When she put her phone down Caleb could see she was getting bored.

"Hanna don't you have homework?"

"Not a lot, I did most of it on Sunday."

Cassidy then said in a purposely annoyingly and perky tone, "I can help you with it."

She glared at her and replied, "Sorry, that job is already taken by Spencer."

Few minutes later Hanna noticed that Cassidy kept getting closer and closer to Caleb. Every time she would 'reposition' herself, she would always end up sitting closer to him. And then as if that wasn't bothering Hanna enough, Cassidy set her hand on top of his on the floor. When he quickly pulled his hand away, Cassidy turned around and said to Hanna,

"Are you going to sit there all day?"

Hanna couldn't believe how she was acting. This was her boyfriends apartment, she could stay there as long as she wanted.

"Ya. I am. Why do you care, all you're doing is studying. Right?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes at her and put all her focus on Caleb. Soon after, Hanna got a text from Kate. "Where r u?!"

"Tell them I'm at Emily's."

"Ur dad wants you home now."

"I. Can't. It's important."

"Making out with ur boyfriend isn't important.. Now get home before I get in trouble."

"No." There was no way she was leaving, Kate didn't understand how critical this situation was for her.

Cassidy was getting really sick of Hanna ruining her plan, so she turned to Caleb and said, "Look, I think we should go somewhere else."

"What do you mean." He said while writing.

"It would probably be easier to concentrate if we went in your bedroom."

Hanna had enough of her crap and was getting really fed up with her. She looked at her like she was insane and said, "Bitch please, incase you missed something, I'm his girlfriend, not his sister, so do you honestly think that he-"

"Cassidy I think you should go, Hanna's right, I should have never agreed to this."

"Ugh fine." She said while picking up all her stuff, "But you're missing out."

Hanna looked at her with wide eyes while thinking, did she really just say that.  
But then Caleb said, "No, I'm really not, I have Hanna."

She glared at Hanna before slamming the door closed. And Caleb got up and sat on the couch next to her so he could hold her in his arms. She curled up next to him resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, can we just pretend the last hour never happened."

"I couldn't agree more."

She then took in a deep breath before quietly saying, "I don't want to go home, I like being here."

"Have you ever thought about living her, I mean you are 18."

"Ya, I have, and believe me I would love to, but that would be like shutting my parents out of my life. And I can't live the rest of my life with them thinking of me like that."

"I understand, besides, it makes times like this more special." He held her tighter enjoying their time together.

"Oh and that reminds me! Do you want to come to a family reunion with me?"

"Um are sure that's a good idea."

"Ya, and it's with my moms family so my dad won't be there."

"Do you want me to go?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then of course I'll go."

**I got so many reviews on the last chapter:) thank you! Please keep up the kindness and let me know what you thought of this one:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so this chapter is kind of random and out of place but I just got this idea and had write it:) plus take a look at the title.. Lol.. A lot of things are out of place!:) P.s. I am going to write about the reunion eventually**

**I don't own pretty little liars**

Hanna woke up the next morning to see snow heavily falling outside her window. And in Pennsylvania that wasn't uncommon, and neither was not having school due to the snow. She sleepily picked up her phone from the beside table, all she had to do was take one quick look at Facebook to see that Rosewood High was closed for the day. It was only 5:30 so she went back to sleep for a few hours. And was then woken by the sound of Kate's blow dryer from across the room. She put her pillow over her ears while yelling over the noise.

"Kate! Do you really need to do that right now?"

"Excuse me for not sleeping the whole day away."

"Are you serious, it's 8:30."

After waking up that way, Hanna decided there was no way she was spending the whole day in that house. So she got out of bed, put her hair in a bun, did her makeup, and and threw on some comfy skinny jeans with a hoodie from Pink. And of course her ring necklace that still hadn't left her neck. Just as she was about to walk out the door her father stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To Spencer's." She lied, it's not like she was going to tell him where she was really going.

"I'm sorry but you are not driving in this storm, why do you think you didn't have school."

She quickly snapped back, "Fine, I'll walk." So she put on her warmest coat and Ugg boots to walk in the twenty degree whether to Caleb's apartment building. It was much colder than she had imagined, and much longer than she remembered. Five minutes in and she was all ready shivering, plus the snow was accumulating on her because of how heavily it was coming down. However she wanted to have the perfect day with Caleb and nothing was going to stop her.

She eventually arrived and let herself in with her key. When she walked in everything was dead silent, so she figured he must still be asleep. She took off her coat and boats before slowly peaking into his bedroom, where he was sound asleep. Not wanting to wake him, she tip toes across the floor to the side of his bed. However as soon as her whole body was on the bed he quickly sat up not knowing why it was moving.

"Jeez Han you scared me."

"It's nice to see you too." She said back. "Since we don't have school I wanted to spend the day with you."

"That sounds great." He said as he rolled over to kiss her. And even her lips were still frozen from her walk.

"Whoa why are you so cold?" He asked while feeling her face with his hand. "Hanna you're frozen."

"Ya I walked here. My dad wouldn't let me drive because the roads are bad. But he thinks I'm at Spencer's."

"Why would you do that, it's like three miles. You should have called me to pick you up."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh Hanna, I'm glad you're here but don't ever do that again. Come here."  
He laid back down and lifted up the thick comforter for her to get under with him. He shivered as her frozen hands rested on his bare chest. She laid half on top of him under the warm blankets as he quickly rubbed his hands on her back trying to warm her up. Her head was on his shoulder so he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

"If cuddling together like this is the result of me walking here then I'm doing it more often." She whispered because of how close they were.

He lightly laughed before saying, "No you're not."

She loved everything about that moment. How protective he was of her walking in the cold, how he was holding her, how she could feel his heart beating against hers, and how much they loved each other.

After laying together in a comfortable silence for a little bit, Caleb spoke up.  
"So, what have you planned for our perfect day together?"

He usually just went along with whatever she wanted to do. But when she wasn't answering, he looked down at her to see that her eyes were closed. So he kissed the top of her head, wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and fell asleep with her.

* * *

"Ca-leb let go." She giggled as he kept pulling her back to him when ever she would try to get out of bed.

"But laying here with you is the perfect day." He said in a deep voice.

"Fine, just let me go to the bathroom then."

"Ugh, if you must."

She got up and walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter. If she knew one thing it was how to trick Caleb. And he soon realized what she did.

He yelled to her, "Are you going to make me come in there and get you?"

"I would love to see you try." She said while pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

He got up and was walking into the kitchen in just his sweat pants while saying, "No I'm too tired, I'll just kiss you in here." Then he walked up behind her to kiss her neck. But she walked away from his hold to go sit back down and eat. After getting a cup of coffee he sat down next to her.

She raised her eyebrows at him and picked up a magazine. "You get GL magazine."

"That's yours." He laughed while pointing to the shipping address printed on it.

"Lets do this!"

He leaned over to read what she was pointing at. "Couples quiz? What? No."

"Okay, first question, what is your idea of a perfect date."

"Hanna that's something a girl would answer, not a guy."

"Fine, second question, what did you think when you first met me?"

"Well, first I thought you were really hot, but then you called me an ass, told me I had knock off cologne, and you also called me a barnacle, so..."

Hanna laughed while saying, "Okay that is not what happened."

"No that's exactly what happened, I remember."

"Ya well not even a month later we were in a tent together so I couldn't have made that bad of a first impression."

"True." He smiled at her.

"Third question-"

"Wait it's my turn to ask a question." He then took the magazine from her.

"Okay, this one is perfect, what are your romance fantasies?"

She gave him a look that said, are you serious, while simply saying, "No."

"You wanted to play, plus I answered your question."

"Ya my second question, so pick another one."

"Ugh, you're ruining the fun. Okay here's one, when did you first know you truly loved me."

"Aww, alright lets see, probably when we were sitting on that log in front of the campfire before we went into the tent. You were being so sweet and I just felt so safe with you. I mean when we first decided to camp out I was terrified of what A might have done to me, but when I was sitting next to you, I just felt like none of that mattered, and we were the only people in the world. And that nothing bad could ever happen as long as I was with you." She then gave him a small smile thinking back to that night.

The whole time Caleb was staring into her eyes, taking in every word.

"There is no way I can top that. Umm, okay, your turn." He handed her the magazine.

She jokingly asked, "What is the most ridiculously expensive gift you ever gave someone." She assumed it would be some video game for his brothers, or something for his mom.

However she caught him quickly look at her neck before clearing his throat and saying, "Um I don't know, ask something else."

She looked down at the necklace and then at him before quietly saying, "Caleb, how much did it cost?"

He got up from the counter and was walking over to the couch while saying, "I don't have to tell you that."

"No, but if you don't I'm just going to take it to the store and ask them, because now I have to know."

"Please don't." He said while rubbing his face with his hands, not wanting her to know how much it costed him.

She followed him and sat on the couch cross legged facing him.  
"I want to know, please tell me."

"Hanna it was a present, you don't need to know."

"Ca-leb please!" The way he was acting about it was now making her scared to hear the answer, but she was still dying to know.

After sitting with his face in his hands and elbows on his knees for a minute, he looked up at her and said, "If I tell you you're not allowed to judge me or yell at me."

"I promise."

"Okay, seven hundred. Without the engraving, which was ninety."

She scrunched her eyebrows while quietly saying, "Oh my gosh, seven hundred ninety dollars? Where did you get that kind of money?"

"I used what I had then borrowed the rest from my mom. I'm still paying her back." Of course with all the money his mom had, she insisted on just giving it to him. However that would mean he didn't really buy the necklace, so he insisted on paying her back every cent.

Hanna didn't even know what to say, she guessed it costed two hundred at tops. No one had ever done or given her something like that before.

"Why would you do that, Caleb I know that you love me."

"I don't know, I just felt bad for breaking up with you. And I wanted you to know that I don't just love you, but that I'm completely committed to us, forever."

"You could have just told me that and I would have believed you."

"But now you're reminded of it every time you look down. And no judging, it was my decision to buy it."

"I know, and I love it." She picked it up in her hand trying to figure out why it was so much money.

Trying to change the subject Caleb said, "Now that that's settled, what do you want to do."

"You pick, I always do."

"Wanna just watch a movie for now."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

He put in a movie that he knew they both were okay with, and Hanna went to get a blanket for them. She turned off most of the lights and then curled up next him as he put his arm around her.

Half an hour into it they were both getting very bored with it, so the rest of the movie turned into a heated make out session.

While she was still sitting on top of him in his lap with the blanket around them, and still in a daze from the past hour, she said, "Did you purposely pick a boring movie just so that would happen?"  
"No, I guess I just got lucky." He said as the snow was still peacefully falling outside.

**Woohooooo! 20 chapters!:) so instead of just doing a regular review... I would absolutely love it if you guys could pick your favorite haleb moment that I wrote so far... It can be from any of the 20 chapters:)! Ready and...Go! Click the review button:p**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ugh... So sorry it took so long:( yesterday I literally sat there for 45minutes and typed nothing...but then I got this idea so I hope you like it:) But I kinda rushed so... Ya:/**

**I do not own pretty little liars**

"No, I guess I just got lucky." He said as the snow was still peacefully falling outside.

"Very funny." She smiled while getting up off him.

"Where are you going?" He wined because he already missed her touch. He watched her walk away into his room as he yelled to her, "Did I ever tell you how good your butt looks in those jeans?"

"Well enjoy the view while you can because I'm changing." Sure in the morning her jeans were comfy but after wearing them for hours the tightness of them was getting annoying.

After greatly struggling to get them off, she walked over to his dresser to find a pair of sweat pants to wear. He was leaning on the doorway watching her when she held up black yoga pants and exclaimed, "Hey I've been looking for these."

"How can you not remember when you wore those here." He said while giving her a suggestive look.

They both remembered that that was one of the best nights they had together. It was a couple days after they made up, and after being apart for so long they couldn't get enough of each other.

She turned her head to smile at him while saying, "Oh I remember."  
When she turned back around he snuck up behind her and snaked his strong arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.

He whispered in her ear, "I think it went something like this." And then started kissing her neck. She bit her lip while putting her hands over his on her stomach and leaning her head back on his chest. She couldn't take it anymore and quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued kissing just as they had a few minutes ago on the couch. Hanna wrapped her long tan legs around his waist as he held her up, and then Caleb slowly started carrying her over towards his bed. He gently set her down and she laid back as they were staring into each others eyes. He crawled on top but held himself up on his elbows, and passionately kissed her again and again. And then continued from the last perfect night they had together.

* * *

"Ugh, it's already 5 o'clock." Wined Hanna while laying in Caleb's arms. "I should probably go." She said with sad eyes.

"No, you should probably stay." He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Ten more minutes. Oh and will you drive me since I walked here."

"No."

She softly laughed, "What do you mean no."

"I want you to stay here forever, I love you too much to drive you home, its too far from me." He whispered in a loving tone.

"Caleb, I can't, you know that." She didn't want to talk about her moving in with him because she was afraid she would finally give in, and then loose her parents' trust.

"I know, but we're spending the whole summer together, okay?"

She jokingly said back, "I don't know if my lips can handle that much kissing."

"Then we better get ready for it now."

When she looked up at him and laughed he leaned down to kiss her, and then started rubbing his hands all over her bare back. She could tell were it was headed and needed to stop while she still could.

"Caleb...we can't... do this...again." She pulled away from him to see a sad expression on his face. "Five more minutes and we have to go." She got up to put her shirt and pants back on, and threw him his clothes.

She said, "Oh I almost forgot, the family reunion, are you still going?"

"If you still want me to."

"Of course I want you there, who else will distract me from my snobby cousins."

"Sounds like fun." He said sarcastically

"It's this Saturday at 1, and me and my mom will pick you up. And you have to wear a suit because it's a formal thing."

"As long as I get to see you in one of your short tight dresses."

She rolled her eyes at him while walking over and grabbing his hand in an attempt to pull him out of bed.

"Okay okay I'm coming."

They walked outside to find that there was a foot of snow on the ground. Caleb lagged behind her a little bit in order to sneakily make a snow ball. He threw it square in the middle of her back as she screamed.

"Ca-leb!"

She ran over to the snow bank and made her own snowball. However she had horrible aim and ended up throwing it right at his face. He wiped the snow away as his face was stinging from the coldness.

"Oh my god!"

She ran over to him feeling horrible, and pulled his hands off his face to see that there was a bright red circle on his check. She held his head in between her hands as she was puffing breaths of warm air like a dragon onto his cold face in an attempt to warm it.

He laughed, "Hanna I'm fine."

"I'm sorry." She then pick up a lump of snow and handed it to him. "Here." Then took a step back still facing him.

He laughed again, "What? I'm not going to throw this at you. But if you really want to make it up to me...we can go back inside..."

"No I have to go home." She smiled wishing she could, but knew she shouldn't.

He unwillingly dropped her off a block away, and she walked back to her so called home.

* * *

The next day at school was torture. Just like any day after a snow day. But little did she know it was about to get a whole lot worse.

She went to lunch just like normal and sat down with her friends. They were having their usual conversation which was centered around -A, when Paige came over with a worried look on her face.

Emily quickly asked, "What's wrong."

"I just heard something, and it's probably just a stupid rumor, but..." She looked at Hanna, "I thought you should know."

Hanna started to get worried, why would someone start a rumor about her, who did it, what was it.

She slowly said, "Okay, umm, what was it?"

She sat down and said in a hushed tone, "Well apparently everyone is saying that you and Caleb both missed a week of school because you needed to sort some things out, because he, he got you pregnant."

Of course in a big city school someone getting pregnant in high school wasn't a big deal. However in a small perfect town like Rosewood, it was big news.

Hanna just stared back at Paige with a pale face and her lips slightly parted. She was waiting for her to say, just kidding! And leave. But that definitely wasn't happening. The story was spreading like wild fire and people were started to look in her direction.

"That is not true! You guys know I would tell you if that happened!"

Spencer calmly said, "Hanna, we believe you, it's ok, just take a breath and calm down."

Hanna whisper yelled at her as they all moved closer to each other, "Spencer! Everyone is looking at us! How am I supposed to stay calm!"

Caleb was sitting at a table with some of his friends when a guy he knew came up to him and patted him on the back.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. Seriously if I were you I don't know what I would do."

"What are talking about?" He said scrunching his eyebrows.

"You know, about your girlfriend being pregnant."

Caleb nearly chocked on his water while hearing those words. He thought to himself, oh my god this isn't happening, I can't be a dad. Then he grew angry that Hanna would keep something like that from him. So he got up and walked over to her table, and everyone who heard the rumor watched him. He sat down across from her and saw how upset she looked. However he just assumed it was because she knew he found out.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" He was annoyed.

She thought he came over to comfort her, however in reality she was shocked to find out he actually believed the rumor. She look at him like he was insane and then stormed out of the cafeteria. She didn't even want to look at him, how could he think she would keep something like that from him.

Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Paige also looked at him like he was insane.

Emily harshly said, "What is wrong with you."

He was now very confused and got up to follow Hanna into the hallway. As they both walked out, the cafeteria became almost dead silent. When they got into the hallway Hanna continued to storm away as Caleb yelled,

"I'm sorry I'm mad Hanna but how do you expect me not-"

he was cut off when she abruptly stopped and came marching back at him, giving him her famous death stare.

"Are you being serious right now! You're such a jerk!" She yelled showing him how angry she was at him. "Caleb why would you believe that! I'm not pregnant! Okay!"

"Thank god." He tried to hug her but she violently shoved him away.

"Is that what kind of relationship you think we have! That if I was pregnant I wouldn't tell you? Caleb you would be the first person to know."

"I'm sorry, I just got scared." He cautiously said not wanting to upset her more.

"Okay, but why would you believe some stupid rumor?"

"Hanna people don't just make up stuff like that!"

"First of all, yes they do. And I couldn't be pregnant!"

"Why not."

"Are you inferring something here?!"

"No it's just that it could have been true." He said quietly said.

"And why would it be true! Are you saying you haven't been using something?!"

"What does it matter!"

"Are you serious! It MATTERS because I can be pregnant right now and you can't even answer a simple question!"

"I don't know! I guess not every single time."

"Wow thats just what I want to hear! Like when!"

Not wanting to admit it he said, "I don't know, like yesterday."

Hanna started panicking as the rumor seemed to be turning into reality. She put her hands on her head and started pacing in the hall.

"Oh my god oh my god I cannot believe you! How can you be so irresponsible!"

"What?! Why is this my fault!"

"You're the guy! You're suppose to remember!"

"You usually remind me! And excuse me for being a little distracted."

"Caleb! This isn't funny!"

"No you're right, it isn't, it's stupid! Chances are you're not even pregnant."

"Well I sure hope not! Especially after how you reacted when you thought I was!"

He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders to try and rationally talk with her. But she quickly pushed his arms away from her.

"Hanna please, you need to relax. I'm not going to argue with you about something like this."

"Something like this? So you're saying this isn't important to you!"

"That's not what I said." He rubbed his eyes trying to think of how he was going to get through to her.

"Look I don't even want to talk about this anymore until you take a pregnancy test, because we're are probably arguing about nothing. If that stupid rumor didn't even start we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"So now I have to suffer the consequences because you can't be trusted!"

"Please stop yelling, okay. Nothing good is going to come from it."

"Whatever, I'll come over after school." She said in an icy tone and walked away.

She felt her phone vibrate and took it out to read the new message.

"Remind me to thank Cassidy Peters for this one;) -A."

**Thank you to everyone who shared their fav haleb moment with me.. I loved reading them:))! If you didn't already tell me I sti**ll **would love to know:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I** **don't own pretty little liars:(**

"That bitch."

Said Hanna under her breath after reading the message. Now it all made sense, of course she would be the one who started the rumor. They hate each other.  
Hanna walked back into the cafeteria, avoiding all the glares she was getting, and sat back down.

Aria sympathetically said, "Is everything okay?"

"Besides Caleb being an ass, ya, I think so."

Emily said, "Han by next week this whole thing will be forgotten, and everyone will realize it isn't true."

"Umm ya, you're right." She said thinking about how the possibility of it being true was now at stake.

During fifth period, Hanna left the room to get a drink, when surprise surprise, the one and only Cassidy Peters was walking down the empty hall way towards her. And Hanna knew she had to address this problem while she still had the nerve and anger to deal with her. As they were becoming closer, Cassidy gave Hanna a sick little grin.

Hanna put on her best Alison act and said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me? From what I've heard, you're the one with issues."

"Cut the crap Cassidy, we both know you started that rumor!"

"You can't prove that. There is no way you were able to trace that all the way back to me."

And for the first time Hanna was thankful for -A.  
"I have my ways, so quit messing with my life, and my relationship."

"Ouch. You and Caleb got in a fight, well that's just a bonus for me. Maybe I should go try and cheer him up. You know, since I know where he lives now."

"You think your so much better than me don't you! When at the end of the day Caleb is my boyfriend. So I swear to you, if you go anywhere near him, your stupid little rumor will look like a joke compared to what I will do."

"Is that a threat?!"

"No, it's a promise." She snapped back before walking away.

She spent the rest of the day dreading what she had to do after school, find out the truth. Her and Caleb aren't even supposed to be together, which would make telling her parents even harder, if she had to.

After the eternity of a school day was over she drove straight to Caleb's apartment to find that he was already there, sitting at the counter. They hadn't seen each other since their fight, and looking at him in the eyes again brought back all memories of everything she yelled at him. She stood in the doorway for a few seconds, not even realizing that they were just staring at each other, not saying anything. Caleb didn't want to accidentally say the wrong thing and upset her. After how she had acted in the hallway he didn't know what to expect. And he honestly didn't understand why she was even mad at him.

Hanna was soon pulled out of the sad expression his eyes were giving her, and she closed the door. She saw a Rite Aid bag on the counter and assumed they were the pregnancy tests.

She shyly asked, "When did you get those?"

He calmly responded, "During lunch. You screaming that I wasn't taking this seriously and it wasn't important to me didn't exactly make me feel that great, so I want to show you that I you're wrong."

She responded in a tired and sad voice, "Caleb I didn't mean that, I was just really upset and you were being really insensitive about the whole thing. I mean do you have any idea what it was like for me find out about that rumor." She could feel her eyes starting to get watery as she quietly said the next part. "And then the only person who I could always count on to make me feel better was yelling at me... For not telling you something that hopefully isn't even true."

He walked over to where she was still standing near the door and took her hands in his. And this time she didn't pull away.

He looked her in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry okay. Im so sorry. I really am. I wasn't thinking."

She just stared back at him not knowing what to say. She walked over to the counter and picked up the bag, "Lets just get this over with."

Caleb sat down on the couch anxiously waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. Seconds later she came out with tears coming down her face. She obviously couldn't have taken any of the tests yet, and she didn't want to.

She said with a shaky voice,  
"Caleb I can't do this. What if they're positive."

He got up and walked over to her and opened up his arms, "Hey, come here."

She walked into his embrace keeping her arms close to herself, then resting her hands on his chest. All the thoughts of her being mad at him left her head. She desperately needed him and he was there for her, like always. He held his hand on the back of her head while kissing the top of it.

"Hanna, no mater what the test says, I promise you that everything will be fine. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay."

"But if you really don't want to take the tests you don't have to. Besides, if that rumor hadn't started none of this would even be happening."

"I think I should though."

"It's your choice, I'll be right here waiting."

She slowly walked away from him, and back into the bathroom. A minute later she slowly came out looking sick.

"So?" Asked Caleb

"Um...We have to wait five minutes."

Feeling mentally drained, she went and laid down on the couch. And Caleb sat on the end by her feet. She looked up to see that he was looking at her, with his deep brown eyes. As they were comfortably looking at each other, he softly and quietly said, "I love you."

She sat up and curled up under his arm and said back, "I love you too."

They waited and waited for the full five minutes, not wanting to go look at the sticks. It was too much pressure for them to handle. And when Caleb finally started to get up she quickly grabbed his arm and said,

"Where are you going?"

"We need to find out eventually, so how do you want to do this?"

"You go look." So he walked over, and when he was just about to go into the bathroom she yelled, "No stop! I want to look."

As she was running over he quickly and secretly leaned in to glance at the little screen on the sticks, then leaned back. And a sigh a relief filled his whole body.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly as she took a step into the bathroom and forced herself to look at the four negative signs that looked back at her.

"They're all negative." She quietly said, but then processed what was happening. "Oh my gosh! They're all negative!" She squealed while turning around to jumped at Caleb, throwing herself into his arms. He hugged her back as tightly as possible without hurting her. They both finally felt at ease.

He said, "Are we okay now?"

She nuzzled her face into the side of his neck, "Ya. I'm sorry, for taking my anger out on you. I love you."

"I love you too Han."

**Haha:) I was never planning on her actually being pregnant... I just thought it would make a cute story line and it was a way to bring Cassidy back...up next...the reunion:)  
Don't forget to follow and review!:) please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So since I said the reunion would be in this one it ended up being very long... So I hope you like it... It took forever:(**

**I don't own pretty little liars**

Saturday morning Caleb woke up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. When he opened them the first thing he saw was the picture of him and Hanna on his dresser. And he then remembered today was the day, the reunion. He didn't necessarily want to go, but he would never say no after she told him she wanted him there. Plus with all the different cities he's lived in, meeting new people was like breathing for him. And getting to spend most of the day with Hanna was a plus.

"Mom! Do we HAVE to go?" Yelled Hanna from in her bed to her mothers room.

Ashley poked her head into her daughters room and replied with a simple, "Yes."

"Ughhhh. Whyyyy?!"

"Because, they are your family and you only see them once a year, and they're flying in from Maine just to come to this."

She dramatically dragged her tired self out of the bed and said, "You're lucky I like getting dressed up."

"We're leaving at 12:30"

Hanna was able to convince her parents to let her stay at her moms house Friday night, she used the, we need quality time together speech. And said it was the least they could do if she was making her go to the reunion.

Hanna picked up her phone and texted Caleb, "Can you come over, I'm bored;) just bring your stuff and you can get ready here."

"How can I say no when u use a winky face;)"

Hanna smiled while typing back, "You wish. Just get over here;)"

Caleb set his phone down on the counter and quickly finished his breakfast. He then took the worlds fastest shower before throwing on jeans and a gray t-shirt. When his mother bought him new clothes, it included a new, brand name suit. She insisted that he would use it one day, and today was the day. So he folded it up, put it in a bag, and went out to his car.

Hanna was sitting in her kitchen reading a magazine still wearing her pajamas, a pair of Caleb's sweat pants and a fitted tank top. However even in the morning she still looked perfect. She turned around when she heard the back door opening. Caleb walked over her and lightly rested his hand on her back while kissing her cheek, then sitting down next to her.

He said, "Hey, what's up."

"I don't want to go, every year something ends up happening with my stupid cousins."

"I know, but you should try and make the best of it." He encouragingly said.

"What's in the bag?"

"Oh my suit."

Hanna got up and walked over to where he set it down while saying, "Caleb! Have I not taught you anything, you can't just throw a suit in a bag, it needs to be on a hanger."

"No it's fine."

She took it out of the bag and held up the jacket. "No it's wrinkled already, now I have to iron it."

"Hanna no you-"

"Holy crap! How didn't I know you had this?" She was looking at the tag.

"Ugh, please don't tell me how much it costs."

"Let me guess, your mom?"

"Yup."

Every time Caleb would wear something new his mom bought him, Hanna being the expert on all things fashion would go on a rant about how expensive it is, and he would always feel bad that his mom spent so much money on him.

"I better do it now, you have to look good." She said about ironing it.

"So now I'm your trophy boyfriend?"

"What? No." She sweetly said while walking back over to him.

She had to admit to herself that what he sad was half true. Sure she wanted to make her cousins jealous of her. However she still wanted him there just to be there, because it isn't like there would be anyone but her mom that she would want to hang out with.

"Oh my gosh Caleb, you get to see my entire getting ready process!"

He realized what was happening and was not happy. "What? Wait but we don't have to leave for two and a half hours... So... We have some time." He pulled her in for a kiss, and a few seconds later she pulled away.

"Exactly, that's how long it will take me, so lets go." She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs, as he drug behind her awaiting his torture.

"Hanna, why am I here if you're just getting ready?" He complained

"Fine, then go."

"No, then you're going to be mad at me."

"You know me so well. Okay so the first thing I do is take shower-"

His mood quickly changed, "Hey I can help with that part."

She smiled/ glared at him and said, "No, I don't have time for that, I need to actually take a shower."

"But I didn't take a shower yet today." He said convincingly

"Nice try, but your long hair doesn't dry as fast as you think." She said while looking at his still wet hair.

They stopped in the hallway and she turned to him, "You go wait in my room and I'll be back in, umm like...40 minutes." She said the last part very quickly and immediately walked away not waning to hear him complain.

"Hanna! Seriously?"

He went into her room and laid down on her bed. He loved being in her room because it always smelled exactly like her. He felt very relaxed, and crossed his arms over his chest, and in not time at all he was fast asleep on her pink comforter.

Forty minutes later he was awaken when hearing the door open. She walked in wearing pink pajama shorts a tank top, and her hair in a perfectly messy wet bun.

"Were you asleep? Jeez, I wasn't gone that long."

"Yes. You were gone that long." He said sitting up.

"You are such a baby. I even hurried for you."

"I feel so lucky." He said with no emotion.

She rolled her eyes and then perkily said, "Okay, now I have to do my makeup, which means I have to pick out what I'm going to wear first."

"What? Why?"

"Because! They need to coordinate with each other, so you go pick out which dress I should wear while I unpack all my stuff that I brought from my Dads."

He got up and walked over to her closet. He was flipping through all her dresses and quickly glancing at each one. But one caught his eye, it was a short deep purple dress with sequence on the top.

He held it up, "I remember when you wore this one."

"Oh ya, I think that was for semi last year." And then she realized why he was pointing it out, that was the dance that they ended up in the back of her car the whole night.

"Of course you would remember that."

"I think you should wear it, I like it."

She turned around and looked at him, "No you like what happened when I wore it, or, wasn't wearing it."

He laughed and set it on her bed, and then noticed a little hard cover notebook on the top shelf of her closet. When he reached up to get it she saw him in her mirror and quickly went over and took it from him.

"Give it back, I want to see it." He wined

"No, you can't." She said holding it close to herself protecting it.

"Do you really want to play this game, because we both that I'm going to win."

"What ga-" Stopped when she saw the look he had in his eyes, so she ran to the other side of the bed.

She held it tighter and said, "Caleb don't, I hate it when you tickle me."

"Then give me the book, it's that easy."

"No! You can't see it!"

"Then tell me what's in it."

"No!"

"Fine." He jumped across the bed, and just as she started to run away he swiftly swung one of us arms around her waist and easily pulled her backwards against him.

"Caleb don't, I'm serious." She laughed.

He kept one hand tightly around her waist and the other one to try and pry the book out of her hands. She kept giggling but wouldn't budge. She may have been laughing, however she was dead serious about him not reading what was in the notebook. So when he started tickling her with both hands she knew he would quickly win, therefore she threw the book across the room onto the floor. And when he let go of her to run and get it, she did the same thing, and thankfully reached it first. Out of breath and tightly holding it again she said,

"Can I please finish getting ready now. This was from a long time ago and it's garbage."

"Then why can't I see it if it's trash?!"

"Because! It's only going to hurt you!" She regretted it the moment it came out, now she had to tell him.

"What are you talking about. Hanna what is it."

She took a deep breath and said, "It's a journal, of my feelings, from..."

When she stopped talking mid sentence he quietly asked, "From when?"

"From after I found out you were working with Jenna."

"Oh, I see. Hanna that wasn't your fault, it was my stupid mistake, you shouldn't feel guilty for being mad."

"Believe me, if you read this you would have thought I was planning on murdering you."

"And you should have, I still feel horrible for that. But can we please just not talk about it, I'm sorry for trying to take it."

"Ya, it's in the past. Okay! Makeup time!"

She was glad he was so understand and surprised that he gave up so easily. But that because that time was his biggest regret in life and did not want to ever read or talk about it again. So she put it back in her closet.

Not comprehending anything she was explaining to him, he watched her put on her makeup. For, twenty, minutes. Until it was finally hair time. She took her hair tie out and blow dried it, then did wavy curls with her straightener.

"Before I get dressed I need to iron your outfit so go get it."

"Outfit? Really?"

"Go."

He brought it upstairs for her and she very carefully ironed it, not wanting to ruin the very expensive fabric. Hanna then put on the purple dress and black heels, and already had on her ring necklace. While Caleb wore his black suit and a dark silver button down shirt.

They went down stairs to find a note on the counter from Ashley, "I had to leave early to help with stuff so you can take your car."

"I'll drive." Caleb offered.

And after a long car ride of discussing who was going to be there, and people's names that were all jumbled up in Caleb's head, they arrived outside of the banquet room. They walked holding hands through the big opened wooden doors, that led to into an elegant ballroom. There was a giant chandelier, a dance floor, and many tables. The lights were dim and everyone looked very nice and like they were enjoying themselves. Ashley walked up to them and greeted them.

"Aww, you guys look so cute together!"

"Mom. No."

"Okay okay, you're sitting over there." She pointed to a large round table where two of her cousins, Maddie and Maggie, were sitting. Along with many empty chairs for others. They are both brunettes with a naturally tanned skin tone, so they are basically opposite of Hanna but with the same distinct face shape and features. Hanna looked at her mother with wide eyes.

Ashley saw the look she was getting and said to Caleb, "Please make sure she stays under control."

"I'll try my best. Come on, lets go sit down." They walked hand in hand over to the table and sat down.

Hanna blandly said, "Hello, this is Caleb. Caleb that is Maddie and that is Maggie."

"It's nice to meet you." Caleb said.

Maddie looked at Hanna and said, "Hanna, why didn't you tell us you had such a hot friend, I would have worn a lower cut dress."

Hanna clenched her jaw and forced a smile, "I don't know what I was thinking, although he is my boyfriend so..."

"So?"

Maggie then said sympathetically, "So, how have you been, really."

"Um good I guess, why?"

"Well it's just that we heard about your friend."

"What?"

"Alison? I think her name was."

"Oh, ya, I'd rather not talk about that." She said looking down.

Maddie said, "But how did she die, I mean people don't just die for no reason."

Hanna couldn't believe the tone she was using when talking about one of her best friends death, she almost went over the edge, but bit her lip and took in a deep breath and calmly said, "We don't now she died, who did it, or why. So can we not talk about it? Okay? Good."

Caleb could tell her blood was boiling, so he put his hand over hers where it was resting on top of her bare leg. She gave him a small smile, appreciating that he was trying to comfort her.

Maggie asked, "Hey, how is that girl that you brought last time, Mona, she was really nice."

"Ya, that's what I thought too. But now she's in a mental hospital so..."

"Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"Lets just say some people aren't who you thought they were. So, how have you guys been, is there anything tragic happening in your lives that we can talk about."

Caleb could see her bitchy side coming out, and needed to do something.

So he said, "Lets go walk around, I'd love to meet more people."

"Great idea." She said knowing why he was suggesting it.

They were walking through all the people Hanna barely recognized, when she spotted one of her cousins she actually liked.

"Ryan! Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in forever!" She said excitingly over the music. "This is my boyfriend Caleb."

Ryan held out his hand and said, "Hey man, nice to meet you."

"Same to you." They shook hands.

"Dude, you must have your hands full with her. I'm telling you when we were kids she was crazy, always doing something she wasn't supposed to."

Hanna got a big smile on her face knowing that what he said was true. She held Caleb's arm and rested rested her head on it.

Caleb laughed at Ryan's comment and replied, "Sometimes, but she's worth it."

Hanna said, "Hey Ryan is in college for computer stuff, you guys have something in common."

"Really." Said Caleb, and then the two guys started speaking in what sounded like a foreign language to Hanna.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go find my grandma."

So they stayed there enjoying their conversation, until Caleb felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Hanna's father standing there, glaring at him.

He whispered in Caleb's ear, "Lets go outside, I don't want to make a scene."

Caleb swallowed hard and then followed him out a back door.

Tom said, "What do you think you're doing here?!"

"I was invited." He strongly said.

"Do I need to get a restraining order against you! Or did I not make it clear enough that you were to stay away from Hanna!"

"As much as you want that to happen, I'm sorry but it's not going to."

Meanwhile inside, Hanna had finished up talking with her grandma and went back to find Caleb.

She said to Ryan, "Hey where did Caleb go."

He responded like it was no big deal, "Oh he went somewhere with your Dad."

"What? My dad isn't here."

"Sure he is, my Dad invited him, since they still work together and stuff."

Hanna started panicking, how didn't she know he was coming. "Please tell me your joking."

"No, is something wrong?" He could see the worry in her face.

"Umm, where did they go?"

"I think out that door over there." As he pointed to it Hanna made her way over to it as quickly as her five inch heels would let her.

**Oh no:( I already know what is going to happen, but what do you guys think should happen? And what did you think?**


	24. Chapter 24

**So if you really really really think about it all this is happening because Caleb walked in when wren was fixing Hanna's leg. Because then Caleb wouldn't have been all protective and suggested that they leave town, which made Tom hate Caleb:O It's mind blowing**

**I don't own pretty little liars**

When Hanna opened the door she felt the cool air blow across herself, and her father and Caleb both stopped yelling and turned their heads to look at her.

Acting like nothing was happening, Tom said, "Hanna go back inside."

"No! And why didn't you tell me you were coming to this?!"

"I didn't think it mattered. But now I'm glad I did come."

Hanna could tell the tension and emotion in this conversation wasn't going to be easy, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

She strongly said, "Why are you so against me being happy, do you really hate me that much that you're going to take away the one bright spot in my life!"

"Hanna I'm trying to help you! Caleb is not good for you, in ten years he is going to be gone and you are going to be wishing that you listened to me!"

Caleb was very hurt that anyone would ever think he would leave Hanna. She was everything to him and he could never live without her.

He yelled, "That is not going to happen! I would never walk out of Hanna's life, not because of what you say or do right now, and not in ten years either!" The last thing she needs is another guy leaving her like you did!"

Tom took his hands out of his pockets and stepped towards Caleb, but one one knows what he was planning on doing next because Hanna stepped I between them facing her Dad.

Tom said to Caleb, "You have no right to be judging my decisions!"

"And you don't have the right to control our lives!"

Hanna had tears going down her face as she was looking at her father and said, "Why can't you just leave us alone! Please!"

"Hanna I have been thinking a lot about this, and, and who knows, maybe I would have eventually come around! But how can you expect me to do that when I can't even trust you! I told you not to see him anymore and you disobeyed me! And I'm just about ready to call the police on him! I told you to stay away from my daughter and clearly that's not the case. So I'm only telling you once more to walk away, and don't come back."

Hanna's eyes were watering even more now, and Caleb could see how badly she was hurting inside. She didn't deserve any of this. Everything that she had to go through with -A, and now this? He knew there was only so much she would be able to handle and she was almost at her breaking point. And that scared him because he didn't know what to do about it. He put his hands on her shoulders to let her know he was still there for her.

She yelled to her father, "You can't do this! Don't you see what you're doing to me! I hate you!"

"Hanna please don't be like this, your acting like its the end of the world or something! I mean come on, what about Sean, he was perfect for you, what ever happened to that?"

"What?! Why would you even say that? That guy is an idiot! Caleb is perfect for me, and nothing you do is going to change that!"

"Hanna you really don't want to underestimate me right now!"

"Do you realize how close you're pushing me into doing something I didn't want to have to resort to!"

"I swear to god if you even think about running away again I WILL send the police after you this time!"

"You can't! I'm eighteen! I don't even have to be living with you anymore!" She yelled in a shaky voice.

In Hanna's mind that was the only solution left, so she turned around and looked up at the guy she was fighting so hard for. He wiped away her tears as she sniffled.

He softly said to her, "Are you sure?"

"Ya."

Tom soon realized what they were talking about, "Oh no! You are not living with him!" He said with anger and force.

Hanna turned her head and said, "You're not giving me much of a choice."

Caleb continued to wipe away the tears running down her perfect face, until Tom grabbed Hanna's arm and pulled her away from Caleb and said,

"Leave. And don't come back."

They were looking at each other from just a few feet away, but it felt like miles. And looking into each others eyes only made them feel the pain and sadness even more. Hanna felt alone, and was terrified that this was really the end. But then when Caleb's eyes also started to water, and he mouthed the words 'I love you' to her, she realized that she wasn't going to let this happen. She yanked her arm out of her fathers grip and threw her arms around Caleb's body while burying her face in his shirt. She was closing her eyes hoping that this was all just a bad dream.

Still slightly crying, she said just loud enough for him to hear, "Caleb please do something."

Feeling her holding onto to him for her life, and hearing her sweet little voice begging him for his help was putting him in a panic. She had already tried to reason with Tom and convince him, but it didn't work. He had to do something, but what?

Tom looked at Caleb and held out his arms while calmly saying, "Just give her to me, and walk away, it's that simple."

Hanna tightened her grip around him not knowing what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Marin, but I could never do that." He looked down at her and she looked back up at him, she quietly said, "Let's go."

And they started walking away, with Hanna walking in front of him. They didn't get very far before hearing Tom yell,

"Hey!"

And grab Caleb's shoulder to turn him around, then he swung a forceful punch to his face. Hanna couldn't believe what he did, she shrieked

"DAD!" In a scared and surprised tone.

Inside, Ashley had heard her daughter scream, and went running outside. Based on what she saw when she got out there, she was able to put together what happened. Caleb was holding his face while Tom was shaking out his fist, and Hanna was in tears.

"Tom! What the hell is wrong with you, this has gone too far! Caleb I am so sorry."

Tom yelled, "He deserves it!"

While Tom and Ashley stood there arguing, Hanna and Caleb snuck away to the front of the building, and got in his car.

Sitting in the drivers seat and not starting the car Caleb nervously said, "I don't know if this is a good idea."

"We don't have choice! He knows that we were sneaking around, and if I go back, then, then I don't know what will happen, so if you think we should take that risk!"

Caleb held the steering wheel and rested his forehead on it, "I don't know what we should do, I really don't."

Out of the corner of her eye Hanna saw her Dad in the side mirror, and he was walking towards the car.

She starting hitting Caleb on the shoulder so he would put his head up, and she said, "Well we have to decide like right now, he's coming."

Without thinking, Caleb started the car and drove out of the parking lot, and down the highway. Leaving Tom standing there not knowing what to do.

After a silent drive of them both being lost in their own thoughts, they

arrived in his apartment building parking lot. He turned off the car and turned to Hanna.

"What are you thinking?"

"Can we just go inside first?" She said looking overly tired and mentally drained.

"Sure."

When they got inside Caleb took off his jacket and sat down on the couch and Hanna went in his room to change out of her dress. She put on her black yoga pants she left there and one of his hoodies. Next she went into the freezer and got some ice in a bag for Caleb's face. She kneeled down facing him on the couch and carefully rested it where he was hit.

She sadly said, "I think we have a problem."

"What? No we don't."

"Caleb this is the second time in not even a month that you were punched in the face because of me."

He laughed at her concern and said, "Thats what I'm here for."

"I'm serious, I feel horrible, my messed up life keeps screwing up yours."

"Hanna I love my life with you, I mean it would be so boring if nothing ever happened, good or bad."

"I guess. It's just I can't stop thinking about all the things my dad said about us."

"I know." He kissed her on the cheek, "I feel the same way."

He could sense that she was still pretty upset, so he said, "Do you want to talk about it? I mean you didn't believe anything he said did you?"

"What, about you leaving me? No."

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised knowing there was something she was holding back. She saw the look he was giving her and finally give in.

"I don't know, it's just, when I was little I was always afraid I would eventually end up like my parents, and, as much as I tell myself it isn't true, sometimes I still don't know."

"Han we really do have a serious problem if you think I am going to be like your Dad."

"I know, it's stupid."

"No is not. When I was little I swore to myself that I would never get married because of my parents."

Hanna quickly grew worried, "But you changed your mind, right?"

"No." He simply said.

The room was completely silent as Hanna was blankly staring at him, not knowing what to say, until he started laughing at her expression and said, "I'm only kidding! Of course I want to marry you someday." He picked up the hand she wants holding the ice in, in his hand.

"That was not funny, you scared me! I didn't know what I was going to do."

Hanna was one of the many girls who dreams about her fairly tale wedding. And so she had a mini panic attack trying to figure out how that would happen with her price charming not wanting to get married.

Taking the ice off his face, Hanna said, "So, I think there is something else we need to talk about."

"What, about you staying here?"

"Ya, I don't know what to do."

"I don't want to force you into anything, but I really don't think you should keep living with your Dad. And I'm truly saying this for your own sake because I know how much you hate it there."

"I know, I think I'm going to sleep on it tonight and decide in the morning."

**I know:( another cliffhanger... But the more reviews I get the faster you will find out what happens... So it's all on you... You can click the review button... Or make everyone wait longer:/ jk... But seriously, click the button. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars or anything else**

"I know, I think I'm going to sleep on it tonight and decide in the morning."

"So does that mean you're staying here tonight?" He said in his deep husky voice that he knew Hanna loved. He leaned closer to her waiting for an answer.

With the long sleeves of his hoodie covering her hands, she put them around his neck and said, "Yes. But I can't sleep with you."

"Okay we'll just go to sleep. Han you know I would never force you into something you didn't want to do."

She laughed and said, "No I mean I want to sleep on the couch. If I'm laying in your arms I'm never going to consider not living here."

He sweetly said, "Maybe that's because it's what you really want. I know it's what I want."

"You can't say stuff like that! You're trying to convince me." She wined and moved away from him on the couch. She needed to make a smart decision, and that wasn't going to happen with his input.

"Come on Hanna, you know I want what's best for you. Sure I'm dying to be able to wake up to you every morning, but if that's not what you want then that's fine."

"You're doing it again!"

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm just naturally that charming." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha. Ha. Aren't you funny." She smiled.

Caleb took the ice from her and put it back on his face.

Hanna still feeling bad that it was her Dad who hit him asked, "Does it still hurt?"

"Not as much as in California, of course that guy was drunk though."

"Hey you started that fight." She said in a matter of fact way.

He defensively said, "Oh I'm sorry, next time I'll just walk away when I see another guy with his hands all over you."

She rolled her eyes at the way he was acting and said, "That's not what I meant. But if it means anything, I'm glad you didn't hit my Dad back."

"Believe me, I thought about. I mean it's not like he can hate me anymore."

She sadly and quietly sighed, "I'm sorry. At least my mom still likes you."

He scoffed, "Ya, now. She used to hate me too. I guess I'm just not a likable person."

With how much Hanna loved him, it hurt her to hear him say that. He looked so sad and felt disappointed in himself.

"Caleb I can't even put into words how far from the truth that is, I mean fell in love with you, didn't I?"

He lazily hung his arm around her neck and kissed her on the temple.

"Ya, I know. I love you too."

And once again they were in the same situation. Sitting on his couch fearing for what the future my hold, and they were both getting really sick of felling that way.

Caleb said, "We spend too much time worrying, lets do something fun together, right now."

Hanna turned her sad expression into a smile and asked, "Like what?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to just sit here anymore."

Hanna then got an idea, "I know! I've always wanted to sleep under the stars. We can drive up to the lake and lay at the look out spot."

"Really?" He asked with disbelief.

"Pleaseeee...it's late enough."

Not caring what they did, as long as it was together, he took a in a big breath and stood up, "Okay, lets go. But we're taking the motorcycle."

"Always working an angle." She said.

"Ya like I have to do that with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said defensively.

"It means..." He extended his arm to help her up off the couch. "You're already mine. Now go get some more blankets."

After getting some blankets to take with them and folding them up, she went to put on her shoes. "Wait I only have my heels." She wined

"I think there's a pair of your Uggs in that closet."

"Okay I know I wear your clothes, but it's a little weird if you do that."

He sarcastically shot back, "Yup. You caught me, I've been walking around in girls boots."

"Hey. Keep making jokes and you'll end up with a pair of man Uggs for Christmas."

He looked back at her with a serious face knowing she would do something like that. "It's not my fault you always leave your stuff here." He then went into his room to change out of his suit.

After a long relaxing ride to the lake, they pulled up to a nice little area to stay. It was grassy but surrounded by woods off in the distance. And if you looked out ahead you would see the sun setting over the crystal lake water. Everything was so peaceful and there wasn't another soul in sight, which was how they wanted it. Caleb laid out the blankets in the grass for them to sit on. They sat next to each other looking out on the lake.

Hanna took in the smell of the fresh air and said, "This is perfect."

"Ya, it's just what we need after what happened today."

"Can we not talk about that, I still feel like it's my fault." Because it was her Dad who was the problem and it was her idea for Caleb to go to the reunion.

"Hanna no it's-"

"Caleb! Please, not now." She wined with sadness.

"Okay, I'm sorry. What do you want to talk about."

"Ummm, lets see... How about the future." She told him with an eager tone.

He was confused by what she meant. "Like tomorrow, or..."

"Like after college and stuff."

"And stuff? Like what stuff."

"Like, the giant wedding we're going to have!" She excitingly exclaimed, knowing he wouldn't want to talk about something like that, but had to try.

"Ugh, Hanna why would I want to talk about that. That's what your friends are for."

"Why wouldn't you want to talk about, it's going to be so much fun to plan, and organize, and-"

He rolled his eyes. "Every mans dream."

"Fine, then we won't get married." She said stubbornly and crossed her arms.

Caleb didn't want this perfect time to get ruined, so he went along with it. "So when I propose to you're going to say no?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Only if you screw it up." Of course she was joking, but she wanted him to know it still had to be perfect.

"And how am I supposed to know what's right and wrong."

"That's what Pinterest is for." She told him like he was clueless.

"What?"

"It's a website full of pictures and stuff, go on my wedding board and you'll see exactly what I want."

"I still don't know what you're talking about, just tell me what you want."

"No!" She laughed, finding his attitude towards the situation amusing.

"Hanna, come on." He said in a soft tone while putting his arm around her and pulling her over to him. Getting her to crack was his main goal right now.

"No! If you care about my happiness you'll find out for yourself!" She exclaimed trying to get him to understand she wasn't going to just tell him. "And even if I did tell you it's not like you will remember."

Trying to be as sweet as possible, he tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered, "Sure I will, because I know it's important to you."

She easily knew what he was doing and sang, "That's not going to work."

"Hanna I'm giving you one more chance to tell, and after that..." He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.

"Caleb. Don't."

"You wanted to talk about it. Five, four, three-"

She started giggling and trying to wiggle out of his arms. "Ca-leb!"

"Two...one."

On two, she knew she needed to figure some other way out of this. And so on one, before he had time to start tickling her, she turned around and held his face in her soft hands. Then kneeled up and opened her mouth and planted her lips on his, giving him the most intimate and heated kiss she could. Completely caught off guard, he kissed her back and let out a soft moan, completely forgetting what was happening a few seconds ago. And when he moved his hands from her waist to the back of her head, she smiled into the kiss knowing her plan worked. He started slowly laying back taking her with him, but she swiftly pulled away out of his reach, and over off the blankets.

He let out a big sigh realizing what happened. "What? That was mean." He complained.

"No tickling me is mean!"

He knew they would have plenty of time to finish making out later, so for now he decided to concentrate on his goal from before. To get her to tell him how she wants him to propose.

"Come back, I won't tickle you, I swear."

She squinted at him and said, "You're lying."

He let out another big sigh and said, "Fine, I'll just..." He took off his shirt and threw it at her. "...lay here by myself." He laid back putting his arms behind his head. He laid there smiling to himself knowing exactly what she was doing. She was sitting in the grass biting her lip and staring at how perfectly all his muscles showed when he stretched his arms behind his head like that. And the way the band of his green American Eagle boxers was showing above his belt, tightly lining his lower stomach. And how his naturally tan skin tone made his abs look even hotter. She needed her hands on him, now.

However after realizing how long she had been staring at him, she pulled herself out of the daze and said, "Oh please, do you really think that will work? I've seen you shirtless so many times it's getting boring." She lied, about the boring part.

He gave her a big smile and simply replied, "Ya. I know it will work."

After a minute of looking at his perfect body and having a mental argument with herself on what to do, she told him, "Okay I changed my mind we can talk about something else."

"No, that's okay. I still want to know how I'm supposed to propose to you."

Honestly when the time came, he was going to think of something spectacular on his own. But for now he just wanted to win this conversation.

"Ca-leb." She wined, "Put your shirt back on, it's getting cold."

He looked at her sympathetically and sweetly said, "Aww, Han, you're cold? Because I'm actually really warm, you should come feel how hot I am."

"Wow. As good as you are at this, I'm still not going to give into that like you would." But truthfully she didn't know how much longer she could do this. He was getting closer and closer to her breaking point.

"Like I would? I only give in because I know how badly you want me. Like right now." He heavily breathed out the last part.

"No I don't, I'm fine."

He slowly said. "Hanna come on, please. I just want to hold you, and whisper in your ear how much I love you, and feel your soft skin, and-"

"And tickle an answer out of me!"

"No. I won't. But I can't promise I won't do, other, things to you." Saying 'other' in a suggestive way.

That was it, she was done, and needed to take control of this situation right now. So she forcefully yelled at him, "Rivers I swear to you! If I come over there and you tickle me I am going to be really pissed and not come with in ten feet of you for the rest of the night!"

He didn't know how to respond to that, and didn't know if he should believe her. However it was too risky to take the chance.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Ugh fine, you win."

Hanna smiled knowing even though she wanted to give in so badly, she still had power over him. She made her way over to him and snuck in between his arm and chest, resting her head on his shoulder so their heads were touching. She ran her hand down his chest, just she did on their first night together, before she lightly resting it there. Caleb took the other blanket and draped it over them as they watched the sun set together.

**I hope you liked it! And cross your fingers for tonight:) who thinks Hanna will tell Caleb about the money? Hmmm? Idk**  
**Review pleaseeee:)!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! it means a lot to me:)!**

**Okay so I know there was just a snow day and now they're laying outside like its summer...so lets all just pretend that makes sense... Okay?... Thanks:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars **

Hanna slowly opened her eyes, and saw the sun shining brightly down on her. And she jumped when she turned her head and saw her father standing up next to where she was laying. He was just standing there, staring down at her.

In a worried and frantic tone she asked, "How did you find us?"

And when she turned her head to see if Caleb was awake she gasped, because he wasn't there. She quickly turned to her father and snapped at him, "Where is he?!"

He replied in an emotionless voice, "I told him to say away from you and he didn't listen. So I took care of him." And with that he turned around to wake away, revealing a gun sticking out of his back pocket.

She sat on the blanket all alone and tried to scream because of all the pain she was feeling, but nothing would come out. And when a scream finally left her mouth, she felt her eyes opening again, but this time it was dark outside. And she suddenly felt something quickly moving out from under her.

"OH MY GOD HANNA DON'T DO THAT!" Screamed Caleb as he instinctively jumped away from her and was sitting up, and breathing heavily.

She had her face nuzzled up against the side of his neck, so when she screamed it went almost directly into his ear. The only source of light was from the moon, so he grabbed his phone to look around. He was still shaken up and angry at what she did, so he yelled at her again.  
"It's 1 o'clock in the morning! Why would you do that!"

She was sitting with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, and her forehead resting on her knees. Tears were burning down her face as she kept saying in her head, "It was only a dream."

She then realized what she did to Caleb and with her head still down she quietly said, "I had a bad dream."

"And so you thought making me go deaf would fix it!"

She looked at him with her eyes full of tears and fear and screamed back at him, "Don't yell at me!" She was furious at how insensitive he was being. "I thought you died!"

Still half asleep and not realizing how scared she actually was he continued to yell at her, "Well I'm fine okay! It was just a stupid dream! Get over it!" He just wanted to go back to sleep, so he turned away from her and laid down a few feet away.

Even though it was just a dream Hanna was still pretty upset and scared. And in her eyes Caleb couldn't care less which made her even more upset. Truthfully though he was just tired and mad that she woke him up like she did. He was completely unaware of how he was making her feel.

Hanna really needed Caleb to be there for her at a time like this, but at the same time she didn't want to be anywhere near him because he had repeatedly yelled at her. So she took the blanket that was covering them and laid it out around twenty feet away from him. Still feeling like crying, she laid down on her stomach and put her head face down in her arms. She lightly cried, still feeling emotional from the dream. He turned around and saw how far she was from him, and how close to the woods she was laying. So he got up and picked up the blanket, their phones, and his shirt. He walked over and laid out his blanket next to hers. Instinctively he went on the side closer to the woods, because he knew it would make her feel safer. So that he could look at her, he also laid down on his stomach and rested his cheek on his arm with his head turned towards her. However her face was still in her arms.

"Hanna why are you crying?"

She quickly replied, "Go away."

"Hanna I'm going to let you lay all the way over here by yourself when it's dark. Now tell me what's wrong." But she wouldn't pick up her head or answer him. So he reached out and put his hand over hers.

Hanna immediately picked up her head and looked at him with pools of tears in hers and icily snapped, "Don't touch me." And pulled her hand away.

So instead he moved closer to her, but not touching her. She saw what he did and was getting mad. She put her head back down in her arms.

"Caleb go away right now. I'm really mad at you, and you don't get to come over here and be the good guy after you just screamed at me for being scared."

By the tone she used he knew he really screwed up this time. "I'm sorry, Hanna, but you scared me. I was sound asleep and you have a really loud and high pitched scream."

"Why should I care, you obviously don't care about me. So go away right now, I don't want you near me."

"Hanna stop, know I care about you."

She finally looked up at him with hurt in her eyes and said, "No Caleb, I don't know that. You saw how scared I was, and instead of being there for me you were mad at me because I woke you up." She kept looking at him, carefully thinking through what to do. "This is just like to whole pregnancy thing all over again. And how many times did you say sorry for that? And now you go and do something like this?" As the tears came back, she kept her eyes locked with his and said, "I think we need to take a break or something."

Caleb wasn't sure if she was serious or just caught up in the moment. But either way it scared him to hear her say that, so he needed to fix this now before it got any worse.

"Hanna you don't mean that. Come on, please, it doesn't have to be this way. Can't we just forget about this, I wasn't thinking."

"Have you not noticed that you still haven't asked me if I was okay, all you care about is me forgiving you!"

"Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not! And I have you to thank for that!" She yelled

"Hanna I honestly don't know what to do. I'm sorry okay. Please, you have to believe me." He begged

She put her head down back down and yelled over her crying, "Caleb just go away!"

He softly said, "Han I'm not leaving you over here all alone. You being mad at me isn't going to stop me from keeping you safe."

"Caleb go! Don't you see what you're doing to me!" She yelled over her crying.

And those words hit him like a ton of bricks. 'Don't you see what you're doing to me'. Those words kept replaying in his head over and over, because she had yelled those exact words at her father earlier. And the realization that he had hurt her as much as her Dad did ripped him apart inside. And it didn't help that she was now laying a few feet from him crying because of what he did. Caleb slowly stood up and picked up the blanket he was laying on, and draped it over Hanna to keep her warm. He then laid back down on his back and put his hands over his face as he felt tears forming in his eyes. How could he have let this situation get so bad so quickly. He started sniffling and wiping away his tears not knowing how he could possibly fix this.

Hanna considered taking the blanket and throwing it at him, but as mad as she was, she wanted to fix this just as much as he did. But she was of course being more stubborn and didn't know how to stop being mad at him for being so insensitive. She heard him sniffling, so she peaked out at him through her hair to see he was also rubbing his eyes. This was shocking to her because he rarely ever cries.

She quietly asked, "Why are you crying?"

"What?" He said with concern. He was also shocked that she was using such a soft tone towards him. He rolled onto his side and tucked her hair behind her ear so she wasn't hiding behind it anymore. He softly said, "Why am I crying? Because, it hurts me to see you cry, especially when I know it's my fault. I don't like when we fight, and I know you don't either. Look, it's the middle of the night and we're both really tired. So can we please just talk about this more in the morning, because I don't think we're done with this conversation."

"Okay." She quietly responded, and watched as he laid back down on his back in the cold grass.

She now didn't know if she should still be mad at him, but by the way he was looking at her in the moonlight, she could tell he was really trying. So she moved over and lifted up the blanket he put over her, as kind of like a silent way of telling him to lay closer to her. He just assumed she didn't want him to be cold, so he accepted her offer and moved under the blanket. But his heart skipped a beat when she picked up his arm and set it around herself, and they were laying like they were ten minutes ago. All snuggled up and warm together.

He kissed her head and said, "Wake me up if you need me."

It amazed him how one minute they were fighting and the next she was just as loving towards him, and wanting to be in his arms.

Hanna was still feeling a little bit of anger towards him, but she still loved him and knew they would work through it. So with taking that into consideration and the fact that it was pretty dark out, she still wanted to be close to him.

**So I know this story has kind of been all over the place lately, but I am going to get back to the actually story line next. It's just I kept getting these ideas and then would try and squeeze them into the story somehow, but I hope you liked them anyways:) ****Please Please Please Please review:)!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!:)  
Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars**

The next morning, they were woken up by the sun rising over the lake. Caleb woke up first to find Hanna still next to him. And then he remembered what had happened only a few hours ago. With how quickly her mood changed last night during their fight, he didn't know what to expect when she woke up. So he laid there hoping she wouldn't wake soon so he could think about what he was going to say. He already apologized, but he didn't know if she believed him.

Sooner than anticipated, he felt her shifting around.

When she opened her eyes he quietly said, "I love you." Trying to soften her mood.

She smiled at him and sleepily said, "Hey." And was confused by the way he looking at her. And then she remembered what had happened. Which also explained why her eyes hurt.

"Oh, umm, right." She sighed.

He cautiously said, "What are you thinking, are you still mad?"

She shyly responded, "I'm thinking, umm, that, you flipped out on me again, for the second time this week. And I don't know why." She quietly said the last sentence."

He felt his heart drop. "So what you said last night, about taking a break, were you serious?"

She slowly said, "No, that's not what I mean. I just, I don't know."

Hanna sat up cross legged and put her face in her hands. She knew what she wanted to do but didn't want to tell him.

Caleb cautiously asked, "Han I'm really confused, are you mad at me... Or...?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry but I just don't know what to think. I'm not still mad about last night, but it's making me think more about the other thing we need to talk about."

"You mean-"

She quickly cut him off before she changed her mind. "-I want to ask my mom if I can live with her." She looked up wanting to see his reaction.

He told her in a caring tone, "Han you don't have to feel guilty, it's your decision and if that's what you want then I understand. It was only a suggestion for you to live with me. And plus if you're not living with your Dad we can actually see each other, if that's what you want."

She looked him in the eyes and said, "Caleb, I still want to see you, I cant believe you would think that, it was just a stupid fight."

Hearing her say gave him a big wave of relief. "Good, do you want to go talk to your mom now?"

"Ya, that sounds good." She was very pleased with her decision, Tom was out of her life, Caleb and her didn't have to sneak around, and she got to go home, to her real home.

And Caleb was just trying to look at the bright side, that she wasn't living with her Dad anymore. So they happily collected their things and drove back into town together on the motorcycle.

They soon arrived at Hanna's house and went in together. Ashley was sitting at the counter holding the phone looking pale and scared. When she finally realized Hanna and Caleb had come in she turned her attention to them.

"Where have you been? Your father called last night asking if you were here because you never went home."

"I was, with Caleb." She slowly said being concerned why her mom looked so upset.

"Hanna this needs to stop, you're not an adult, you can't just decide where you want to stay for the night. Especially when it's with a guy, you know how I feel about that." She said the last part eyeing Caleb.

Hanna decided to skip the argument that she was eighteen and said, "I know, but is everything okay, you looked... Not normal."

Ashley closed her eyes for a brief moment and then said, "Umm no, there's something I need to talk to you about. Caleb, can you give us a minute?"

Caleb responded, "Ya. I'll just be in there." And he walked into the living room and sat down.

Ashley started explaining to Hanna what happened, in a serious tone.  
"Your Aunt just called, and it seems that your Grandmother is in the hospital from a very serious heart attack she had last night."

"Oh my gosh, is she going to be okay?" Asked Hanna with concern. She was never that close to her grandma, given she lives in Maine with the rest of their family. But it was still alarming to hear such news.

"We don't know." Said Ashley in an unsteady voice, then continued. "And I'm the only one who is able to get enough time off of work to stay with her when she goes home. She needs to be on a lot if medication and the doctors suggested that someone should be with her at all times. Because it can happen again at any time."

"Is she going to get better?"

"Umm, they said if she doesn't experience another attack within the next month or two she should be safe."

Hanna then realized what this meant. "Wait so you're going to Maine? For how long?"

"I don't know the exact length of time, but I should be back in time for you to move back in with me for the summer like we promised."

"No, mom you don't understand, that's why I came here. I want to move back in now." She looked at her mom with pleading eyes.

"Hanna your grandmother is sick. I don't think _you_ understand."

Hanna replied in her stubborn voice that Ashley came to hate and was too familiar with it. "Well I'm not going back to Isabel's house."

"Then come to Maine with me, it will be good for you to spend time with your family."

Hanna ignored the fact that her mom thought spending time with her cousins would be, 'good', and said. "Can't I stay here at home alone, please."

"For two months? No. There is no way."

"Mom! I'm going to be living on my own at college in like six months, what's the difference?"

"Hanna with everything that's been going on in this town lately I just wouldn't feel safe with you being here alone. I'm sorry but you need to stay with your father."

"Ugh no! I'm not going back there."

"Well you don't have a choice."

"What about Caleb? I'll live with him."

Ashley raised her eyebrows and said, "Unless his mother is moving across the country and buying a house that the three of you are living in then that is also a no."

Hanna whined, "Why? I thought you liked him?"

She replied in a forceful tone, "Hanna I do. But he is a teenage boy so I don't trust him with you. I know what guys are like at that age."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "You are being ridiculous."

"I am? Hanna do you know many girls end up pregnant in high school?"

"No, I don't, do you?"

"Don't give me that tone, I'm trying to help you understand my reasoning behind this."

Without thinking Hanna quickly blurted out, "Okay that doesn't make any sense, us not living together isn't going to stop us from sleeping together."

Ashley gave Hanna an, are you serious look, and said, "I'm just going to pretend that you didn't say that."

Hanna quickly said, "I meant actually sleeping."

They both knew what she really meant, and Ashley was now mad at her for trying to lie. So she yelled, "Caleb! Can you come in here?"

Not knowing what he was walking into he came in the room and leaned on the other side of the counter.

"Is everything okay?"

Cutting right to her point Ashley causally said to him, "Are you and Hanna sleeping together?"

"Umm..." He felt himself starting to sweat and his mind running a million miles a minute. He stood up straight listening to the silence in the room grow longer and longer. If he said no he would be lying to her mom which he didn't want to do, considering she finally liked him. But there was no way he could get himself to say yes. Not knowing what to do, he glanced at Hanna.

Not knowing what he was planning on saying she quickly yelled, "Do not answer that! We're done talking about this!"

Ashley sighed and said in a rational tone, "Look, Hanna, I don't want to dictate your life and have you hating me, but... I can't say I'm okay with you two living together."

"But your not saying no?" Hanna asked hopefully.

"I don't know. I'm not saying anything, if this is what you want then I can't stop you, because you probably won't listen to me anyway."

"Seriously?" She asked excitedly.

Ashley glared back and forth at Hanna and Caleb and said, "You better not do anything to make me regret this."

**:)) I hope this is what everyone wanted... If it was let me know:) and what do you want to see in the next chapter.. Not making any promises but if there are any ideas I like I might use them**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars**

"I can't believe she said yes." Caleb quietly said as they were driving.

"She didn't. And that's why we can not screw this up."

"Oh okay miss responsible." He said in a knowing tone.

"What? I am way more responsible than you."

"No way. Hanna I have been living on my own for years."

"And I'm a girl."

"That's your argument?" He said laughing

"Whatever, we'll see."

"Okay." He said snarking.

"Okay." She purposely said slightly louder.

"So, do you want to go get your stuff from you Dads now... Or..."

"Uh ya." She said uneasily. Telling her mom about her decision was one thing, but she knew her Dad would be a problem. And Caleb felt the same way, but he knew he had to stay strong and positive for Hanna.

"Hey it's going to be fine, we're just going to go in and get your stuff, and then leave. All you have tell him-"

"-Wait what do you mean, we, you can't go in."

"Hanna he doesn't scare me, and I want to be there for you in case he starts another argument." Caleb said with his eyes on the road and lying about the part of Tom scaring him, but he would never admit that to Hanna.

"Can't you please just stay in here, I'll be really fast." She begged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive." She said as they pulled up to the house.

She quietly sneaked in, then quickly made her way upstairs into her and Kate's room closing the door behind her.  
Kate was sitting at her desk on her laptop. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Thankfully not here." She said while quickly staring to gather everything.

"That's not an answer, and your Dad is downstairs so he probably saw you. And what are you doing?" Kate's asked confused as she watched her take all her clothes out of their closet.

"I'm leaving." And just as she said that Tom swung the door opened.

He sternly said, "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I mean, I'm eighteen, you obviously don't care what I want, and I'm not letting you control my life. So I'm living with Caleb."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am. And I'm not arguing with you about this, it's my decision. If you can leave your family to live with someone you love then so can I."

"Don't bring my life decisions into this!"

"Ya well your life decision turned my life upside down, and I'm not letting that happen again." She said referring to when he left her and her mom.

Tom couldn't believe this was happening. "When he hurts you again I hope you will finally realize that I'm right!"

"Okay, I'll be sure to do that." She sarcastically remarked.

Tom knew he had lost the little control he had on this situation so he stormed out of the room.

"Okay, I think that's everything." Said Hanna looking around.

"Bye." Kate was more than happy for her to be leaving.

"Thanks. For helping me out I mean, with the whole sneaking around thing."

"Don't mention it. Even though we hate each other, we're still half sisters."

Sure Hanna was shocked, but Kate was right. "Ya, I guess you're right. I'll see you around."

But just as she walking out of the room Kate stopped her and walked over to her bed and got something from underneath it. "Here, I feel bad."

Hanna stared at the expensive handbag Kate was handing her and soon realized what was going on. "Kate, this is mine."

"Ya..." She slowly responded. "I figured you would be mad if you found out I stole it."

"Ugh, you're never going to change are you?" She said taking the bag and leaving.

When Hanna was walking out the front door with her two very large bags, she saw Caleb and her Dad standing on the sidewalk talking.  
She said under her breath,"Please not again." But before she even reached them Tom was walking away. He glared at Hanna disapprovingly while walking past her on the front path going through the lawn.

When she reached Caleb she asked, "What was that about?"

"Oh it was nothing."

"Caleb."

He took her stuff and put it in the back. "All he said was that I better take care of you."

"Oh. So I guess he gave up finally."

"Uh ya, I guess so." He gave her a quick kiss before getting in the other side of the car, feeling guilty for not telling her the whole truth.

* * *

They soon arrived back at his, or their, apartment. And it wasn't until then that Caleb realized how much stuff she actually had.

"Seriously Hanna I don't know where you plan on putting these many clothes."

"Me? You're the one who has to rearrange things. You're apartment is definitely big enough." Hanna was right, it was very nice and spacious, mostly because Claudia was paying for it. There was no way someone in high school would be able to afford what he was living in.

Hanna had to bring everything from her moms house she wanted too. Sure she would be able to get in but Ashley was having the electricity and water turned off so the bill for it wouldn't come.

"Don't worry I got this." She said as he was trying to help her organize everything. "Just go watch tv or something, I'm fine." And so he gladly did, unaware of what Hanna was about to do to his room.

She looked around, planning out what her organizational skills needed to do. There was a full sized closet and two chests of drawers. So first she took everything out of closet and folded it into piles on his bed. Then was able to squeeze everything from the closet into the set of drawers that was more empty. Next she went to the other set of drawers and emptied out two of the five drawers by folding everything smaller. She stopped every so often to deeply inhale his heavenly scent that lingered on his clothes. Some of his shirts brought back good memories of the time he had worn it and what they were doing at the time.

Now that she had room to put her stuff away she laid out her suit cases on the floor and began hanging up her shirts, skirts, and dresses in color order just like they were at home. She put all her jeans in one of the empty drawers and her bras and underwater in the other. And lastly she set up all her makeup, hair stuff, and shower things in the bathroom.

"Done." She said sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Finally, now we can have some time alone." He said pulled her closer to him. "I'm glad you're here." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she moved into his lap.

"Me too. I love it here. And I love you." She said before putting her hands on the back of his neck and leaning in to kiss him, again and again. And before long Caleb was laying on his back shirtless with Hanna on top of him as they were making out. Their legs were comfortably intertwined together as Hanna was carelessly playing with his hair, and he was feeling her soft skin underneath her shirt. He let out a soft moan as his lips moved from hers to her neck.

"Caleb...we should...stop."

He murmured against her skin, "No, we should go further."

She giggled, "I'm serious."

"So am I." She heard him breath out against her neck.

She put her hands on his chest to make some distance between them since Caleb wasn't going to stop.

Hanna explained, "It's already late and we have school tomorrow."

"And since when do you care about school?" He said laughing

"Since I don't feel like doing that today." She said while getting up off of him and sitting in between the back of the couch and his legs.

"Is everything okay?" He asked with concern.

"Ya, no, I don't know."

"You're not sure if this is what you want? Is it?"

"No, I mean I love being here but I'm afraid it might change things between us. And it's going to make going to away to college even harder." She said with sadness in her eyes.

Caleb sat up next to her and said, "Hanna I know how you feel but, the only thing we can do about that is make the most of the time we have now and just live in the present. And nothing is going to change between us now, I promise. Okay?"

She still had her own opinion on the topic but hearing him say that made it a little better.  
"Okay."

* * *

Later that night Caleb went into the bathroom to take shower. He wasn't too surprised when he walked in and saw all her makeup and hair things sprawled out everywhere. But he froze when he opened the shower curtain.

"Hanna! Can you come here and explain this?"

She came in and stood next to him. "What are we looking at?" She asked genuinely confused.

"I had one bottle of soap in here, now there are..." He quickly counted. "Ten."

"Okay? Do you want to know what they are all for?" She asked excitingly wanting to talk about all her shower products.

He said in a confused tone, "Uh I don't know, I guess."

"Alright, that is my vanilla shampoo. That is the conditioner I use if I'm going to straighten my hair and the other one I would use if I'm going to curl my hair except they're both the same scent. And depending on what mood I'm in depends on what kind of body wash I want to use, so I have a citrus one and a vanilla bean one. I also have two different face soaps, one for if I take a shower at night and the other for in the morning. And that is my shaving gel and foot scrub."

Caleb was speechless, all he does in the shower is quickly wash his hair and body all with the same soap at the same time.  
"Oh my god Hanna, don't you think that's a little much? And what is foot scrub?"

"It makes my feet extra soft." She said like it was common sense. "You know you should really use conditioner, it would make your hair really soft." She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair.

He turned to her and put his hands on her hips, "Or you can do it for me."

"Sorry, but I'm taking a shower in the morning." She said teasingly.

After his shower, Caleb went into his room and opened up his closet to get a shirt.

He nervously yelled, "Hanna! Can you come in here?"

She walked in the room and saw him standing in his shorts in front of the opened closet.

"Isn't it perfect! It's just like in my old room."

"Ya, except where is every single piece of clothing I had in here?"

"Oh it's all in the drawers."

So he walked over and opened a drawer to find it full of her jeans.

"This is your stuff too." He said still being confused.

"This one." She walked over and got a shirt for him, then got into bed.

They laid down together and quickly fell asleep, happy to be next to each other.

**So... Don't be mad... But... I am going to be wrapping up this story soon, there will be maybe like one or two more chapters. Only because its already really long and there is not really anything else to say. So if there is anything you really want to see tell me and i may write it, no promises. **  
**_HOWEVER_****, I am starting a new haleb story! I thought of this really good storyline that no one else has really ever written about.. I will probably be posting the first chapter next weekend..but I'm telling you now I will probably only be updating like two times a week because track is starting and I can't be loosing sleep from writing, if there are any other serious distance runners out there you'll understand:) **


	29. Chapter 29

**You can all thank 'CalebAndHannaForever' for the idea behind this chapter:)! Sorry it took so long for me to update**

**Disclaimer: i do not own pretty little liars**

The next morning Hanna was awaken by the sound of her phone alarm. As much as she didn't want to, she started dragging herself out of bed. Until she felt herself being pulled back and Caleb sleepily saying,

"Where are you going?"

She unenthusiastically said, "Caleb, I have to get ready."

"We don't have to leave for two hours." He groaned pulling her next to him.

"Caleb..." She said knowing she was going to give into staying.

"Hanna." He said kissing her nose and smiling at her.

"Fine, but don't expect me to look good. I need two hours."

He pulled her into his chest and rested his chin on top of her head and attempted to fall back asleep. But Hanna saw something that she could get out of this.

"Can we talk about something?" She asked.

With his eyes still closed he said, "Anything."

"Okay. I want to know all the girls you ever went out with or anything like that."

He was caught off guard by how specific and random the question was. Plus he didn't want to have that conversation with her, so he just laid there pretending he was asleep. But she quickly caught onto what he was doing.

"Fine." She said while pushing herself away from him so she was on the other side of the bed. "I don't want to be that close to you until I know who else has." She stubbornly told him.

He rolled his eyes at her and said, "Oh my god Hanna. Why do you even care?"

Without answering him she turned around so she wasn't facing him. Why did he care if she cared, she thought to herself, she just wanted to know.

"Fine but this goes both ways, you have to tell me." He said.

"You already know, Sean, that's it."

He quickly said, "I don't believe you."

She knew the faster she told him something the faster she would get her answer, so she quietly said, "Matt Korens."

"You made that up, there's no one named that."

She turned around and said, "No I didn't! I went out with him freshman year but then he moved to Virginia."

"For how long?"

"Four months? I think."

He believed her, and wanted to see this guy, so he picked up his phone off the bedside table and clicked the Facebook app. "How do you spell it?"

"I'm not telling you." She said laughing at his jealousy.

But he continued to look. Four months was a while and he was wondering why he was just hearing about this guy.

"Caleb don't even bother, he's hotter than you." She jokingly said thinking he wouldn't find him.

"Ha. Spencer is still friends with him." He proudly said at the fact that he was able to find him in under a minute. Honestly to Caleb the guy looked like a complete tool, but to any girl he would have been a dream.

"Hanna he looks like an idiot."

"I guess you'll never know." She teasingly said.

Knowing what was coming next, Caleb sat up and said, "Time to get ready for school."

Hanna exclaimed, "No, time for you to tell me!"

"Hanna I honestly don't even remember most of them, I mean I've lived in so many different places." He was going to do everything he could think of to avoid this.

"I don't believe you." She purposely said because he said it to her and it worked.

"You're loss."

"Ca-leb! That's not how it works, I told you."

"It's my bed, I make the rules." He said while laying back down with his hands behind his head.

Hanna scoffed and raised her eyebrows at him and said, "Ya, you keep saying that. And then the couch will be mine."

He nervously laughed and said, "I was kidding..."

"Whatever. It's still your turn." She was getting annoyed that he wouldn't tell her.

"Or..." And he moved closer to her and slowly slipped his hand around her waist under the blankets.

"Or no. Come on just tell me, what's the big deal?"

"Ugh, I don't know, I just don't understand why you care." He complained.

"Fine, why did you care who I went out with?"

Without realizing her point to the question he quickly answered, "Because you're my girlfriend and I need to know those kinds of things, so I can know who to watch out for and stuff."

"Who to watch out for? Seriously?"

"Yes." He softly said.

"Well then that's why I want to know. And you said this had to go BOTH ways." She said not giving up on this.

"Is there any way I can get out of this?" He wined searching her eyes for an answer.

"No."

He stressfully rubbed his eyes and said, "Ugh fine. Okay, um there was Morgan-"

"Ugh the slut." She said under her breath in disgust.

Caleb gave her a strange look and continued. "And Rachel Kole, Nicole West-"

"Wait you have to tell me for how long." She wined.

"Hanna I honestly have no idea, none of them were for more than two months though. Okay, Mackenzie Freed-"

"Caleb no!." She yelled in a worried tone.

"What?" He asked being very confused.

"Now how am I supposed to name our daughter Mackenzie? I've told you that that's my favorite name."

"Sorry I didn't check with you before I went out with her." He said in an annoyed tone. "You can still use that name."

He obviously didn't understand how weird that would be for her and she really didn't want have to try and explain it to him.

She said, "I guess. Was that everyone?"

"I think..." He said trying to remember.

She mumbled under her breath, "Did you only sleep with Morgan."

Feeling very uncomfortable by her suspicions he slowly said, "Yes."

"Okay! Lets get ready." She exclaimed while throwing the blankets off them and not wanting to talk about this anymore and wanting to change the subject.

Later that day Caleb walked into his English class and sat down. He couldn't stop thinking about that Matt Korens guy. Four months seemed like a while and as much as Caleb didn't want to admit it to himself the guy was pretty good looking. There were so many thoughts running through his head, it was driving him crazy. So he got up and went to sit by Emily.

"Hey, what was Matt Korens like?"

She gave him a strange look and said, "Matt Korens? I barely remember him, he moved our freshman year I think. How do you know him?"

"I've heard about him from, people, and I'm just curious." He was wondering why she didn't catch onto why he wanted to know.

"Okay, he was uh nice, I guess. Kind of popular, I think he played soccer. Why?" She asked.

"Because, Hanna told me they went out so I just wanted to know what he was like." He defensively said.

Emily raised her eyebrows and slightly laughed at him. "Wait Hanna told you they went out?"

"Ya... Why?" He said wondering what was going on.

"Hanna spent the majority of her freshman year rejecting him. She was going out with someone else."

Caleb bit his lip and shook his head while looking up at the ceiling. "Unbelievable." He said under his breath in an annoyed tone.

He turned back to Emily and eagerly asked, "Wait who was she really going out with?"

She paused before responding, "Uh, look Caleb that's a pretty sensitive topic. And if she lied to you I'm guessing she doesn't want you to know..."

"No, you have to tell me." He was so done with all this and wanted to know the truth.

"Ask Hanna." She looked at her paper and continued writing.

He felt so stupid for believing her, it was like she was an expert at lying though. She made it seem so believable. It was like she had that story down in case he ever asked.

After class was over he walked straight to her locker to find her looking at herself in the little mirror she had on the door of her locker. He walked over to her and leaned against the other lockers with his arms crossed waiting for her to turn around. And she soon saw him in her mirror and spun around.

She sweetly said, "Hey, what's up?"

He sternly said, "You little liar."

She quickly realized what he meant and her eyes grew wide, but she casually said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe next time you decide to make up stories you should let your friends in on it."

She tried to walk away, not wanting to deal with this now, but he put hand on her opened locker door trapping her there.

She looked at his arm and then glared at him. "You just love doing that don't you. I have to go to class."

"Why did you lie to me?"

She knew what she did was wrong, and didn't want to have another fight with him, especially in the middle of a full hallway. "Caleb please don't get mad."

"I'm not, I just want some answers."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No, I think now is a good time." He said controlling his temper.

She really didn't want him to be mad at her, and figured she should tell him eventually. So she calmly said, "Fine, I really went out with Seth-"

"Seth Mapel!" He whisper yelled not wanting anyone else to hear him.

"Hanna didn't he rape someone!"

She scrunched her eyebrows and said, "I don't know. But after we were going out for a while he started acting really strange, so I broke up with him. And then he wouldn't leave me alone, and it was getting really bad. So, my dad eventually got a restraining order on him-"

Now it all made sense, "Wait, is that why your Dad doesn't trust me, because he's comparing me to him?"'

Hanna looked down and said, "Probably."

"Hanna you should have told me that, what was the point in lying and keeping this from me. I mean how have you never told me?" He said concerned and looking in her eyes for some sort of explanation.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to forget about that time, and I didn't want you to know about it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But that was really unfair, I mean you made such a big deal about me telling you who I went out with when you knew you were lying to me."

She had a guilty look on her face and said, "I know, but it worked."

He gave her a small smile and shook his head, "Ya, you're lucky."

And with that, Seth Mapel came walking up to Caleb and said, "Dude, I need to get to my locker."

Holding back what he really wanted to do, he took Hanna's hand and said, "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

"Why is his locker so close to yours?" He asked her in a paranoid manner when they were walking away.

"Because they're in alphabetical order." She said in a duh kind of way.

"Oh."

"Caleb ever since the restraining order was lifted he hasn't really talked to me. It's nothing now. Okay?"

"Alright, if you say so."

**I still have some ideas left so there will be another chapter:) but I don't know when:( so please be patient with me... I can promise that the more reviews I get though the faster it will be up! So please let me know if you liked it!**

**ALSO... If you haven't already read my new story called 'lost memories' please check it out and let me know what you think of it! I will be updating it hopefully soon:) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars **

"Wait you're living with him?" Asked Spencer as they were all sitting together eating lunch.

"Yes, I am. What other choice did I have?" She said defensively. They all seemed uneasy about her decision and it was frustrating her.

Aria said, "Look, Hanna I know what you're going through. I mean my parents didn't let me see Ezra when we first told them about us, but now we're fine, so..."

"Sooo... It's not even the same situation. I'm happy with my decision so you guys better get used to it."

Emily scrunched her eyebrows and said, "Hanna we're perfectly fine with this, if it's what you want then we trust that it's what's best for you, and Caleb."

"Good." She pleasantly said to them.

Spencer eagerly started on a rant about A , "Okay, so we know that Mona was the one-"

But Hanna soon cut her off, "Oh one more thing. Which one of you talked to Caleb today about Matt Korens? Because I really didn't appreciate or need that."

Spencer and Aria both gave her a confused look, and Emily looked the other way.

"Em?" Said Hanna

"Sorry, but you shouldn't have lied to him in the first place."

Hanna looked at everyone and said, "Can it be an established rule that none of us are allowed to judge each other for lying? Because we have all done our fair share."

Emily said, "Okay you're right. But did you tell him the truth, he wanted me to tell him but I figured it wasn't my place."

"Ya, and it wasn't exactly the type of conversation you want to have in the middle of the hallway, believe me."

"Why, was he mad?" Asked Emily

"Not really, but he probably will want to talk about when we get home."

They all noticed that she said, when we get home, and it still seemed strange for them to hear from her.

Spencer asked, "So you're like completely moved in?"

"Uh ya pretty much, my mom left this morning."

Emily slowly said, "And your dad, he..."

"I really don't know, it was weird, it was like he was okay with it or something."

"I doubt it." Said Aria, "My Dad would have killed Ezra if I did that."

Hanna got shivers hearing that because of the dream she had. "Um ya, like I said, it was really strange."

"Well when do we get to see your new 'home' " Excitedly asked Aria.

"I don't know..."

Aria sighed and said, "Oh come on, I showed you guys Ezra's apartment, remember?"

Then Hanna got an idea, "Oh my gosh, that's actually a really good idea, you guys can come over today. That way he might forget about the Seth thing and not want to talk about it. Plus he won't even be able to say no because he has to stay after school for some meeting. Not to mention we haven't hung out in forever."

Aria smiled and said, "You're welcome."

* * *

Later that day Hanna led Emily, Aria, and Spencer up to their apartment. She was happy to be spending some time with them.

"Wow, this is nice. And really clean." Said Spencer being impressed.

"That's all me." Said Hanna sitting down at the counter. "You should have seen it when he first moved here, I flipped out on him and then spent the rest of day cleaning and organizing."

Aria asked, "How long has he been living here?"

"Uh, his mom bought it for him when he found her. She wanted him to move to Montecito but he wanted to stay in Rosewood. I don't know why, Montecito was like, perfect, and here, everything is a mess."

"Oh come on Hanna, you know why he stayed here." Said Aria.

"I guess."

"So..." Said Emily, "Do you have a job now?" They all found it amusing to imagine Hanna working.

"God no, my mom is sending me money every week."

Spencer sighed, "Ugh, you're so lucky, I wish I could leave my screwed up family and live with Toby in the loft."

"Ya it definitely has a positive side, but guys are just so different, you know?"

"Um I guess..." Said Aria not fully understanding.

"I mean we don't wake up at the same time because it takes him like twenty minutes to get ready-"

Aria cut her off, "Are you seriously complaining about getting to wake up to your boyfriend, every morning."

"Okay fine, but it's still so much different compared to like when Emily was living at my house. I mean he just doesn't understand girl things."

"Just taking a guess here but maybe that's because he's a guy." Said Emily.

"Ya seriously Han, you have like the perfect life, I mean no parents or anything." Said Spencer.

"I guess, but sometimes it seems like the more time Caleb and I spend together the more stupid little fights we get in, and it worries me. Like sometimes he can just be so insensitive but then like a minute later he's just so sweet and then I can't be mad at him anymore. And then I'm all confused." She said looking down at her fingernails.

Aria said, "Hanna all guys are jerks sometimes, it doesn't mean anything."

"I know." She sighed and got up to get her laptop.

Spencer looked over her shoulder at what she was doing, "Mackenzie Freed? Who is that?"

"A bitch." Hanna said under her breath.

"Umm, okay."

"One of Caleb's ex girlfriends." She quickly said.

Spencer said, "Hanna..."

Aria looked at the screen. "Oh my gosh, am I the only one who thinks she looks a lot like, Hanna."

"Is that bad?" Asked Hanna in a worried tone clicking on her pictures.

No one answered because they didn't want to admit it was true and not good. She continued to scroll through the photos with the three girls standing behind her looking. As she started getting closer to the bottom, pictures with Caleb started appearing. They saw three in a row of them kissing and looking really happy.

"I think I'm going to puke." Mumbled Hanna

"You shouldn't be doing this." Said Emily in a paranoid voice.

But Hanna ignored her and clicked on the photo of them standing on the beach. The sun was setting and she was standing on her tippy toes with her arms wrapped around his neck kissing him, as his arms were completely wrapped around her waist.

She kept staring at the photo getting more upset by it. Sure it was a long time a ago but it was still Caleb in the picture and it bothered her to see him holding someone else like that.

Without realizing what was still on the screen, Hanna quickly turned around when she heard the door opening.

Caleb walked in, sighed and said, "Hanna what are you doing?"

She quickly spun around and closed the page and causally responded, "Nothing."

"Nothing? Hanna I've seen that picture before." He set his bag down and was walking over to the couch to watch tv.

"Don't you think it's a little creepy how much she looks like me?" She questioned him.

"No... Because she doesn't." He turned around and gave her a confused look.

"Yes she does."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"No she doesn't, you're prettier. Or else I would still be with her."

"Wow, nice save."

The more Caleb thought about it he had to admit to himself that he could see a resemblance in what they looked like, but when he would think about each of them, all he saw was their personalities. Which weren't even comparable, after meeting Hanna and realizing how perfect she is, he never wanted to be with Mackenzie again. She was always yelling at him and that was all he saw now when he looked at her.

Ending the conversation, Caleb said, "Look it doesn't even matter okay, that was a long time ago."

* * *

An hour later when Aria, Emily, and Spencer went home, Caleb wanted to talk more about what he walked into. Hanna was sitting in the big couch chair doing homework. Caleb walked over and sat by her feet on the ottoman. She looked up at him, nervous he wanted to talk about Seth.

Hanna said, "If this is going to turn into an argument then I don't want to talk to you."

"Fine, no yelling, or blaming, or judging... Or tears."

She sighed and continued writing while saying, "I'm sorry I'm a girl Caleb, girls cry. So what do you want to talk about?"

"What you were doing with your friends when I walked in. This is why I didn't want to tell you this morning."

"What's the big deal, if she didn't want people to see those pictures they wouldn't be there."

"That's not the point." He shot back.

"Well what is the point? I don't understand what you want from me, I mean you looked up my-"

"Fake boyfriend, maybe we should talk about that instead?" He said.

Hanna didn't say anything and continued looking down at her paper.

Caleb continued talking, "I still don't understand why after everything that happened with your Dad you still thought it would be a good idea to hide that from me?"

"You never asked. And maybe I wouldn't hide stuff from you if you didn't hide stuff from me."

With them still both acting calm he said, "And what exactly are you referring to?"

"I can tell when you lie to me Caleb."

"Okay?"

She looked at him and raised her voice, "What did my Dad say to you when I was getting my stuff?"

"I'm not answering that if you don't calm down, I said no yelling."

"I am calm." She said through her grit teeth.

"It was nothing, he just whispered in a really forceful way, this isn't over. Then walked away when he saw you coming."

Hanna quietly said, "What does that mean?"

He put his hand on her leg and softly said, "I don't know, has he called you or anything?"

"No. Maybe it was just talk, or him trying to scare us." She suggested.

"Maybe, that's what I thought. But then you told me he's actually gotten a restraining order on someone before so..."

"But he can't do that now, we're both eighteen."

They were looking at each other not knowing what to say. Hanna looked down at her paper and realized she had no idea what she was doing.

"Can you help me with this, I have no clue what to do." She wined shaking her head in frustration.

He smiled at her, "Move over."

She scooted over and they fit perfectly together in the arm chair as he helped her.

**I WILL WRITE TWO MORE CHAPTERS IF THIS CHAPTER GETS 10 OR MORE REVIEWS:) otherwise ill just write something really short to finish it off and end it. it's that simple, if you want more to read just let me know! Please:) **

**ALSO: if you haven't already, please check out my new story called 'lost memories' :)!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

"Hanna we have to go, we're going to be late!" Yelled Caleb from the kitchen area as she was still in their room doing her makeup.

"I'm almost done, I just have to pick out a lip gloss." She said digging around in the the container full of them.

He came in and sat down to wait for her. "Can I help?" He said. It was one of his favorite games to play, she would put on a lip gloss and he would kiss her and pick out his favorite.

She amusingly glared at him and said "What happened to having to go?"

"I think we have time."

Hanna looked at her small silver watch. "Jeez, we have to be at school in five minutes." She began rushing to get her stuff.

"Ugh, fine." Caleb sluggishly followed her out the front door and into the hallway."

It had been two weeks now since she moved in and they still hadn't heard anything from Hanna's father. Which in their opinions was just how they wanted it. Ashley called occasionally to ask how everything was going or just to chat, because living with her mother alone wasn't exactly the most exciting thing in the world. Everything between Hanna and Caleb was going well. They hadn't had any more serious fights lately. Only little ones here and there, or Caleb having to force Hanna to go to school. He hating having to do that but if he didn't she would never go. However the best part of it all was that they got to spend almost all of their free time together. Before this Caleb would go to Hanna's house pretty often, but most of the time her friends or mom were also there. Sure they are still both adjusting to living with the opposite gender, but it is making them grow closer, plus they are learning new things from each other. For example, Caleb involuntarily knows the most about clothes and makeup out of all the guys at their school. And Hanna is learning to get ready a lot faster because of the mornings when Caleb won't let her leave his arms after they wake up. They would usually spend their evenings joking around with each other and taking turns making dinner. And after everything they have both been through in their lives, it is exactly what they need, each other.

* * *

"So all is well at the Rivers home." Asked Spencer at lunch.

"Rivers slash Marin, and yeah pretty much. It's actually going a lot better than I thought it would."

Emily said, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I guess I thought things would change between us."

Spencer said, "Like when people get married."

"Uh I guess." Responded Hanna with a puzzled look.

"What, I've heard that happens."

Aria slowly asked, "So... We don't have to worry about that rumor becoming true... Do we?" It was all on their minds and she just needed to ask.

Without thinking Hanna happily responded, "Nope, Caleb is being a lot more responsible. Probably only because I flipped out though."

They all gave her a confused look, and Emily said, "What are you talking about? Why did you flip out?"

Hanna then realized she never told them about how she had to take a pregnancy test. She looked up at their suspicious expressions and said, "Oh, no it was nothing. That came out wrong. So how are you guys..."

Spencer firmly said, "Is there something you want to tell us."

"Nope."

Emily said, "Hanna you know you can trust us, come on."

Hanna sighed and signaled for all of them to move closer to the center of the table. "Okay, I kind of had to take a pregnancy test a couple weeks ago, but it was negative."

"Oh." Said Aria surprised.

"Yeah..." Said Hanna. And that was where the conversation ending, which was more than okay for her.

* * *

After school that afternoon Hanna walked into their room to get something, but froze in her tracks and felt a wave of sickness coming over her when reading what was written in big red letters on the mirror. In lipstick. She stared breathing heavier, not taking her eyes off the words.

"Caleb! Caleb! Come here!" She yelled.

He heard the nervousness and panic in her voice, so he quickly made his way into the room to see what was wrong.

"Sleep with one eye opened. -A." Said Caleb under his breath. He wasn't as scared as Hanna, just concerned and angry that A apparently broke in while they were at school.

She buried her face in her hands feeling overwhelmed and tired of all these sick games A played. Was it ever going to end?

"Hanna it's just talk, everything will be fine."

She looked at him like he was insane, "Just talk? Do you have any idea how off that is?" She stared frustratingly counting off on her fingers. "I've been hit by a car, trapped in a cabin, had thousands of dollars stolen from my mom, had the life on my therapist in my hands-"

"Hanna, calm down." He said while putting his hands on her shoulders.

She stressfully said, "How am I supposed to calm down when-"

"How many of those things that you listed happened to you when I was with you?"

She mumbled, "I don't know."

"Exactly, I'm right here, nothing is going to happen." He said looking at here hoping he was getting through to her.

"Caleb A will just put tape over your mouth and drag you away. Just like Alison and Maya."

He gave her a concerning look because of the crazy theory she had. "Hanna come on, do you really believe that that will happen?"

"Yes, I do." She quietly continued, "Me being here isn't safe for you."

Caleb closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "Hanna that is ridiculous, I want you here more than anything. It makes me feel safer knowing you're okay."

She was appreciative that he was there for her, but she still felt threatened and worried. Even though you would think after all this time she would be used to these types of situations. But she feels like that time will never come.

Caleb went into the bathroom to get window cleaner and a paper towel, then cleaned the mirror. And it was lipstick free.

Later that evening they were sitting on the couch watching television. And all through dinner and right then, Caleb could tell Hanna still wasn't being herself. She seemed distant and paranoid. He looked over at her and she was blankly staring at the screen, picking at her fingernail polish. Something she normally did when she was nervous.

Caleb said, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She didn't want to worry him or seem paranoid. But Caleb wasn't buying it.

"Maybe you should sleep at one of your friends tonight, if it would make you feel safer." He suggested thinking it was his apartment she was worried about.

She moved closer to him and took one of his hands in both of hers. "No, I want to be with you." Disregarding what she thought earlier, she still knew deep down he made her feel safe, or at least safer than being with someone who was also A's target.

"Okay." Said Caleb.

She sleepily said, "I'm gonna go lay down."

"Okay I'll be there in a minute."

He finished watching the show, and then packed up his backpack for in the morning. When he went into his room, he saw Hanna laying completely under the covers with the comforter over her head, and curled in a little ball. He changed into pajama pants and then laid down next to her. When she noticed he was there she lifted up the blanket just enough to see him, and she said, "Come under."

He smiled and moved down so his head was under the blankets and they were looking at each other. It was dark however they were still able to slightly see each other.

Caleb was looking at her smiling and she began giggling and said, "What?"

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know, I started doing this one time I couldn't sleep because I was too afraid, and it worked."

He always felt sorry for her that she constantly had those terrifying thoughts in the back of her head, even when she wasn't being faced with them.

"Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else. We can both go to your moms house."

"No I'm fine, really."

"Well you don't look fine." He said with a hint of concern looking into her eyes that seemed to glowing because of how dark it was.

"Caleb..." She wined. "Please just let me deal with this."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just want to help."

"You're already helping." She said while moving closer still under the blankets to cuddle next to him. Having him there and the blankets giving her a sense of being able to block out the rest of the world, she felt at ease and was able to fall asleep.

**Okay was anyone else really hurt by the fact that when Hanna was talking about possibly moving to New York her relationship wasn't even mentioned once? Ugh... It feels like on the show haleb is slowly becoming less and less important:(**

**Okay you guys:) this story has come so far and I feel like it is really opened and I can somehow fit any ideas I get into it, plus someone ( it just said guest) reviewed saying 'you know you want to keep writing' and that made me realize that I really do... So I'm not exactly ever going to end this story, just greatly decrease my updates, and I will be putting like 90% of my effort into my new story. So please don't expect to see more and more chapters though, I'm just saying its not over. And I did get more than 10 reviews on the last one so I will be updating one more relatively soon:) so please review this one!:)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Just a quick fluffy chapter I threw together:) it's not too good but whatever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

Hanna and her friends were sitting at lunch together on a Friday afternoon when Aria said, "Can we do something tonight." She was still having a hard time with being apart from Ezra.

Spencer replied, "Yeah, but both my parents are out of town on business and they said no one over."

They all gave her a funny look.

"Okay don't judge, I think they have the right to be protective after everything that's happened."

Hanna sarcastically remarked, "So what they think we're going to kill you in your sleep or something?"

"Who knows... they're crazy."

Emily said, "Well my house is out too, my dad is back this week and my parents want time together."

They all turned to Aria, but she said, "Sorry. My dad is having a work dinner party thing tonight... Hanna?"

"My house it is." She happily replied.

Spencer raised her eyebrows at her. "Your house? Or Caleb's apartment."

"It's my apartment too." She complained being sick of telling people. "And yes. My house is being rented out or something."

Aria uneasily questioned, "Are you sure that isn't weird?"

"Only if you guys make it weird, so no it's fine. It'll be fun."

"Shouldn't you ask him?" Said Emily.

"No he won't care." She knew even if he did, she would get her way.

* * *

"What?" Asked Caleb in surprise when they were back home after school.

"Please..." She wined leaning her face just inches from his, so he could feel her warm breath.

He tried to look anywhere but into her pleading eyes that were right in front of himself and said, "Hanna you're always spending time with them, can't we do something?"

She sighed. "Caleb I see you every single morning and evening and night. Plus they're probably already on their way here so..."

He rolled his eyes. " Ugh fine, whatever. I have a paper I should get started on anyway." He didn't really mind Spencer, Aria, and Emily. He always saw them as nice people and really good friends to Hanna.

"Okay, and I promise we can do something together tomorrow. Alright?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah. Sounds good."

She causally said, "Oh and I guess we'll sleep in here." They were sitting in the living room.

"Who?" He asked.

"Me and my friends."

He scrunched his eyebrows. "Now they're sleeping here? Hanna..." She left that part out when telling him earlier.

She gave him a peck on the lips and then quickly said, "Thank you." To end the conversation.

* * *

An hour later Caleb was in his room on his computer trying to work on a research paper as Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily were sitting around the coffee table laughing about old memories.

Spencer exclaimed, "And remember in sixth grade when we planned that road trip we were going to take as seniors?"

Aria giggled. "Yeah! That was when I was crushing on Noel Khan and I said that by the time I'm a senior we'd be together and he would come! I was so stupid." They all laughed.

Emily chimed in, "And I believe someone also said that about Sean?"

Everyone laughed but Hanna. She said, "I don't remember that."

"Oh please, yes you do." Said Emily, fully aware Hanna was lying.

"Well I don't want to, so drop it." She hated when they tried to talk about her and Sean, especially when Caleb was in the other room and could probably hear them.

"Sorry." Said Emily lightly laughing.

There was a moment of silence which was broken by Spencer deeply sighing. "We used to have so much fun, and now our lives are a living nightmare."

They all nodded their heads in response.

Emily said, "If we tried to take a road trip now... who knows what our little friend -A would have planned for us along the way."

Hanna said, "I know right, do you know how many nights of sleep I've lost worrying about that stupid message on the mirror in our room? A lot."

Caleb's ears perked up at this, he had not even noticed she wasn't sleeping. He suddenly felt guilty for sleeping when she was lying awake afraid.

Spencer curiously asked. "Hey does Caleb still have that gun."

"Uh I don't know, he better not. I just always assumed the police still have it."

Caleb rolled his eyes at her in an annoyed manner. All he was trying to do was protect her. He glanced over at his closet where it had been hidden since it was returned to him. His eyes then fell on the bedside clock.

He quickly jumped off the bed and made his way out of the room.

"Hey." Said Hanna nervously in fear he heard they're conversation.

"Hey." He replied sitting on the couch next to her and turning on ESPN.

Hanna looked at the screen and wined, "No! You've been watching these stupid games all week."

Without taking his eyes off the game he blandly said, "March madness isn't stupid. And I have money on this game so I need to watch it."

"Caleb, change it. We hate basketball."

"Too bad." He had already missed multiple games because of Hanna and didn't want to add this one to the list.

Hanna said, "No too bad for you. You're out numbered."

"It's my TV, plus we watched what you wanted yesterday and the day before that."

Trying to find a solution, Spencer said, "Wait... these games are live streaming online."

Caleb looked at her with wide eyes, he didn't want Hanna to know that because then she wouldn't let him watch them at all on the TV.

"No they're not." He quickly replied.

"Yes they are." Said Spencer knowing she was correct.

Hanna exclaimed, "Go watch it on your computer!" While trying to pull the remote from his strong hands.

"No." He forcefully said while fighting back.

Aria, Spencer, and Emily watched in amusement as they fought over the remote like brother and sister. Hanna put her feet up on the couch and pushed them against his legs to push him away from her while holding onto the remote in an effort to get it from him as he kept prying her fingers off of it.

This is basically what their relationship had turned into, not serious arguments, but they had grown to be almost too comfortable around each other. Having stupid little disagreement that were forgotten minutes later.

"Just... _give it to me_." She complained as they were still going at it and she had nearly got it from him. But he was quick to retrieve it.

He shot back, "Quit telling me what to do and let go!"

"Caleb... please."

"No."

"Yes." She said back.

"Hanna... stop... this game is _important_."

"Not to me." Hanna was now turned to him on the couch kicking him not giving up. He hated when she did that because he couldn't do it back, and she knew he would never hurt her so she used it to her advantage.

Emily got up and turned the TV off manually. They both froze and looked at the black screen. Hanna untangled her arms from his and crossed her arms.

Aria jokingly said, "Does someone need couples counseling? Or is this how you solve all your problems?"

Hanna's face lit up. "Hey. That's a good idea, you guys can decide who is right. We can have an intervention thing."

Caleb looked at her like she was crazy. "What? No, how is that fair? They're all on your side!"

She scoffed, "Not my problem."

He shook his head being annoyed and said, "You're impossible. Do you guys see this, she's like allergic to not getting her way."

"Stop overreacting, it's a stupid game and an even stupider sport."

He was getting very frustrated with her and knew he wouldn't be winning this one anytime soon. "Ugh, fine, you win, again. I'll go watch it with Toby."

"Don't be out too late." She said as he picked up his jacket and keys.

"Yeah yeah." He said under his breath and closed the door behind himself.

Aria, Spencer, and Emily all gave Hanna a concerning look.

Emily asked, "Are you sure you shouldn't go talk to him?"

Hanna knew it was nothing, and just brushed it off. "Oh no he's fine."

"Seriously?"

Hanna gave her a serious look. "Em, don't worry. Caleb and I are great, I couldn't be happier with where we are. We only argue because of how close we are, so at the end of the day it's nothing. And most of the time we end up laughing about it." Hanna paused for a moment realizing what she just said. "Okay I know that may have sounded strange- but believe me, we're happy."

Wanting to turn the conversation off of her confusing relationship, Hanna turned to Aria and slowly asked, "So, have you talked to, him."

"You can say his name, and, no not really. Nothing more than stuff in class." Aria said looking at her fumbling fingers thinking about Ezra.

Spencer supportingly said, "Hey everything will work out in the end. You guys may get back together, but if you don't there are other guys."

Hanna said, "Yeah, and we're always here for you."

"Thanks guys."

They spent the rest of the night discussing everything they needed to catch up on in each others lives. And eventually fell asleep, Spencer and Emily on the couches, and Hanna and Aria on sleeping bags on the carpeted floor.

* * *

Around eleven thirty Caleb slowly opened the front door to find it dark and silent inside. He took off his shoes and quietly went into his room hoping to find Hanna in there, but to his disappointment she wasn't. He was changing into more comfortable clothes when he heard Hanna mumbling his name from the living room. He went out there and saw her comfortably laying on her stomach hugging her pillow with a blanket over herself.

"Yeah?" He whispered walking over.

She sleepily looked up at him in the dark and mumbled, "Lay with me." She had a hard enough time falling asleep without him, and now he woke her up when he arrived back.

"Let's go in our room." He suggested extending his hand to help her up.

She yawned and said, "I'm comfortable right here." Then took his hand and pulled him down onto the floor.

He concernedly whispered, "Do you want another blanket or anything?"

She breathed out, "I'm fine." Then took her pillow out from her hold so they could share it.

He also laid on his stomach and rested his head just inches from hers on the pillow that smelled strongly of her shampoo. They were lovingly looking into each others gaze. And just as Hanna told Emily earlier, neither of them were thinking about the little disagreement concerning the remote, they were thinking about how lucky each of them felt to be with the other. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear as her eyes slowly closed again with a small smile on her face. She didn't know why, but something about him always made her feel more relaxed and at ease. Caleb laid there for moment admiring her, before his eyes also drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning Spencer and Emily were the first ones awake. They both felt touched by sweetness of the couple laying on the floor together. They were both still on their stomachs with their heads turned and foreheads almost touching. Caleb's arm was carelessly draped across her back.

Aria was soon awake and the three of them went into the nearby kitchen to make some well needed coffee. After a few minutes of sitting around the counter top Aria said, "They're still asleep?" And moments later was answered by the faint sounds of whispering and Hanna giggling. Then saying, "Not now."

Caleb whispered to her, "Fine, but I believe you owe me a day together."

She smiled at him and then got up to join her friends in the kitchen area.

**I will update this if someone gives me a good idea of something fun they can do together for the day that I really really like... Because I can't think of anything at the moment and I will have extra time with spring break coming this week:) so please let me know if u have a good idea!:) please don't be offended if i don't use an idea u tell me. thanks for reading(:**


	33. Chapter 33

**Alright so I know that I said Hanna and Caleb would be doing something together in this, but I decided to take it in a sort of different direction to help wrap up some things. Hope you like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars**

"Is this really what we're gonna do for our day of togetherness?" Hanna questioned giggling against his lips as he backed them up closer and closer to their bed.

He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her gazing eyes. "Well I guess if you _really_ want to we can stop and go to a museum or something. You choose." Caleb sarcastically remarked.

"But they both sound so tempting." She said while slowly running her hands up his shirt, eventually lifting it over his head. And the second it was off he crashed his lips back on hers gripping her hair in his fingers as he held her head.

Hanna teasingly pushed herself away from him to turn around and crawl into the their unmade bed. While waiting for him to follow she quickly said, "Our parents are giving us way too much freedom. This is like the third time this week."

She laid back and looked up at him.

He smiled and held her hands over her head on the pillow. "Fourth. But who's counting."

She smiled back at him as he moved his mouth closer to hers, continuing to kiss her, holding himself over her.

Yep, way better than a museum. She freed her hands from his and reached down to quickly pull her shirt over her head, throwing it on the floor, only breaking their kiss for a split second. But before she had time to do anything else the sound of someone knocking on the door entered their ears.

Caleb noticed her hesitation so he broke their kissing and breathed out against her lips, "Just ignore it they'll go away."

She quickly responded, "What if it's important?"

"On a Saturday morning?"

"Just go see."

"Later." He said moving his face to the side of her neck, leaving small kisses that tickled her. But her giggling was overshadowed by sound of the person pounding on the door.

She gently shoved him away. "Ca-leb, now."

He moaned and got up. "Fine." Not wanting to waste any time he quickly made his way to the front door. Not bothering to see who it was through the peep hole, he just swung it opened.

He stared back at the man standing in the door way, and gulped, wishing he put his shirt back on and hoping his hair wasn't too messed up.

Tom immediately noticed the caution in Caleb's eyes, so he spoke up first. "I'm not here to cause any trouble, I only want to talk. Have a civil conversation for once."

Hanna soon recognized her fathers voice, so she scrambled to get her shirt. Then threw on a pair of sweat pants over her extremely short pajama shorts.

Walking out of their bedroom into the living area with her arms folded, Hanna looked at her father with a glare. And strangely enough it was a look that was comfortingly familiar to him. It brought him back to when she was a little girl and didn't get what she wanted. She would shoot him that look before storming off to her room. Even though that wasn't the best memory, it was still a time when she was in his life. But now it was different, she was much older and he still couldn't believe how grown up she looked, what a beautiful girl she turned out to be. Now she was living with her boyfriend. Where did all the time go, he thought looking at her.

Hanna took a seat next to Caleb and threw him his shirt that he reluctantly put on. While Tom ignored what was possibly just going on.

Hanna icily asked, "Why are you here?"

Ignoring her harsh tone, he calmly replied, "I've been thinking a lot about what I did. Or tried to do. And how I acted, and, it was wrong. And-"

Hanna cut him off. "Okay so how much exactly did mom pay you to come here and say that?"

Tom was taken back. "Hanna, I'm trying to apologize here. Your mother has nothing to do with this."

Slightly fearing what was going to come out of her mouth next, Caleb intervened. "So, uh what caused this sudden change in opinion?"

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I realized that I'm not okay with the relationship I have with you Hanna. I mean you're my daughter and you're important to me. I've already missed out on most of your life, and I deeply regret it. And I don't want things between us to continue like this. I can't keep living my life knowing that my only child hates me. I want a fresh start."

Hanna didn't know how to react to this. She couldn't help but think there was some sort of baggage with it. She glanced over at Caleb not knowing what to say, and he glanced back equally confused.

Tom saw she wasn't on board so he continued. "Let me take both of you out to an early lunch, we can talk this over. I can get to know Caleb better."

"Uhh..." She turned to Caleb wondering what he was thinking of all this.

Caleb said to Tom, "Can you give us a minute to talk this over?"

"Of course."

Hanna and Caleb exited the room into the hallway.

Hanna looked up at him and said, "What just happened?"

"I guess he's finally accepting that he lost."

"No, there has to be some sort of motive behind this."

"Like what?"

"What do you mean like what? Why do you seem to be okay with this?" Hanna questioned.

"I think we should give him a shot. Honestly what's the worst that can happen? I don't think wanting a second chance is too much to ask for."

"It is after what he did."

"Hanna he's your dad you can't hold a grudge against him forever. And he's trying to fix this. The least we can do is meet him half way."

"No the least we can do is nothing."

Caleb sighed, "Well if he doesn't ever get to know me he's only going to continue hating me. So I'm going."

"Without me?"

"If I have to."

She softly asked, "Why would you do that?"

He picked up her hand. "Because I love you and want to do everything I can to solve this. Han it's not like we're gonna let him come between us."

Hanna sighed giving in. "Okay. I'll go get ready."

"Try to make it quick."

"I will. And then when we get back..." She gave him a quick kiss. "...We can pick up where we left off."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Hanna, Caleb, and Tom all sat around a table of the cozy café. There wasn't much conversation at first, or in the drive over. Hanna was still having a hard time accepting this.

Tom handed all their menus to the waiter, then folded his hands bringing his attention back to the couple.

"I hope you didn't already have any plans for this afternoon. I know I showed up unexpectedly."

Finding humor in this Caleb pleasantly began, "Well if you're asking-"

"It's fine we aren't busy." Hanna nervously interrupted.

"Good." He turned to Caleb. "So, Caleb, how is everything in your life going. Any jobs or anything, because that's a pretty nice apartment you have there."

"No, my mom is actually paying for it."

"I see. That makes sense, everyone needs to get an education. Speaking of that, Hanna, how are your grades going."

"They're going."

"Going good? Bad?"

"They're fine, I guess."

Tom knew what that meant. "Mhhmm. I want that to change."

"Not making any promises."

Caleb said, "I'll be sure it does."

Taking this opportunity Hanna quickly intervened, "Yeah Dad did you know Caleb is tenth in our class?"

Tom raised his eyebrows "Is he? Well I can honestly say I'm impressed. "

"Thank you." Caleb replied feeling relieved. This was turning out pretty good.

The waiter soon brought their food, and the conversation quieted down. However after a few minutes, they were awkwardly sitting there all wondering the same thing. Are we ever going to discuss what we came here to talk about?

So Tom began. "I'd like to do this again sometime, it can be good for us to catch up every once in a while."

Stirring her food around with her fork Hanna quietly said, "Maybe..."

Tom replied, "That didn't seem too convincing."

"Maybe means maybe."

"Hanna please don't be upset with me. I'm truly sorry, I mean it."

She sharply sighed not knowing how to express how she was feeling.

Tom continued looking across the table at her, waiting.

A few moments passed before she looked up and said, "It's not just this... it's _everything_. You practically disappeared for like three years with Isabel and Kate, leaving me and mom on our own. Barely ever calling or even seeing if we were doing okay. And then you had the nerve to shove yourself back into my life only to try and rip it apart."

"Hanna that's not what happened. I was scared for you, when your mother told me you ran away from home with some guy I couldn't help but think about the mess you got yourself into with that guy who stalked you. It all came back and I couldn't let that happen to you again. With Sean it was different because I knew him."

"Well maybe if you were a little more involved in my life you would have known who Caleb was. I mean seriously, we've been dating for over a year now. Don't you think it's kind of sad that you didn't even know about one of the most important people in my life until I got in some sort of trouble?"

Tom stressfully rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry but I can't change what I did in the past. That's why I'm here now, trying to make things better, between all of us."

"And we appreciate that." Caleb forcefully said, hinting at Hanna to cool down.

Hanna didn't agree with that, and didn't want to cause a scene in the middle if the café. So she calmly said, "I'm sorry but I'm not doing this."

Then excused herself and left. Maybe in couple months, or a year she would get over how her father treated her. But not now, not this soon. Sure she appreciated that he was trying to look out for her, but she didn't appreciate how he handled the situation between her and Caleb. How he tried to control her life and didn't trust her judgement.

She called Aria to pick her up and drive her home. She then changed back into her comfy clothes and curled up on the couch with a blanket and turned on the TV.

* * *

An hour or so later Caleb came walking through the front door. He tossed his keys on the counter and then joined Hanna on the couch.

"Hey you're back, how was it?" Feeling sleepy from laying down for so long, she sat up and curled up next to him.

"It was good, I really think he's coming around."

"That's good, what did you talk about?"

"Uh, nothing in particular." The truth was that they mostly talked about her, but he didn't want to tell her that.

"Caleb you were gone for over an hour, spill."

"Maybe you shouldn't have left." He teasingly said.

"I'm sorry." She kissed his arm. "Please tell me."

"I don't know, just, stuff. School, future college plans, my family."

She said in a hopefully tone, "Me..."

"Yeah you. Yeah, I guess we did talk about you."

"What about me?"

Caleb thought to himself everything they discussed that involved Hanna. _How committed he was to her. How much more stable his life became after Hanna came into it. How they me, truthfully. Why they broke up a few weeks back and why it was never going to happen again. How he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He explained that it was his idea to run away but didn't force her into it, and how he would never let her do anything that he thought could be dangerous. They only did it because it was what she needed, and wanted. _

He smiled down at her and said, "Don't worry about, all you need to know is that me and your Dad are on good terms now."

"But I want to know..." She whined.

"It's nothing important."

"So I'm not important?" She said attempting to guilt him into telling her.

With his eyes fixated on the TV screen he said, "That's not what I said."

"Ca-leb please just tell me. I really wanna know."

"If you really really want to know you'll call your dad and ask him."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking to him."

"Your loss."

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. It was probably stupid guy stuff anyways." She said. "Hey we can still do something today, it's kinda early."

"What about our original plans? I believe your words were, 'we can pick up were we left off'. "

Hanna scoffed. "Not if you don't tell me what you talked about."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Seriously?" Caleb complained.

"Do I look serious?"

Caleb knew this game too well. He moved his face closer to her and pushed her hair away from her face and softly said, "I don't know, are you?"

"Mhhhmm." She weakly responded.

"Okay, we can talk about it later. I promise."

"What about now?" She couldn't take her eyes away from his eyes, they were so close to hers.

"Well what do you want to do right now?"

It was his eyes that would get her every time. His perfect brown eyes that she always got lost in. She would never get tire of looking in them. And when he would give her that soft look, that was it, she was done.

Not answering his question she went full in kissing him. Caleb wasn't surprised at all, he knew Hanna well enough by now. And before he knew it he was laying down on his back with his arms holding her close.

**Okay so I was completely lost on what to do for the next chapter of lost memories and I actually have a lot more ideas for this story. So I decided to do another chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update anything, but please don't think I'm giving up on my stories because I'm not! Especially with all the drama going on with it now being official that Caleb is leaving pll and Hanna (it was discussed in an interview between Ashley and Marlene if you didn't see it). You guys just need to be patient with me for like the next week because I'm going to be really really busy, just like I have been. The majority of this chapter was written** **during free time i had in school. In like a week I'm going to have A LOT more time.. Just hang with me for now!:) thank you for reading! **

**Please please review:) I've been really stressed lately and worked really hard to get this done... So knowing that you guys appreciate it would really make my day!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm warning you now this chapter is extremely cheesy but I know how much you guys love Caleb jealousy so... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

Again. For the millionth time he heard her laughing on the other side of the classroom. It was that cute little giggle, the one that would usually drive him crazy. But right now if there was one thing that drove Caleb Rivers insane it was when other guys made his girlfriend laugh like that.

He looked up at the clock and there was still half an hour left. That is unless he punched in that pretty boys face and ended up in the principals office. That was honestly sounding better and better by the second. The only thing stopping him was the fact that Hanna would be furious with him.

Why did they have to get in trouble last week for constantly talking, why did the teacher have to move their seats to opposite sides of the room? Why did that jackass get to sit back there and talk to her?

"Stop talking." Hanna giggled out. "We have to finish this paper."

"No we don't, come on just answer the question." Sean whispered back.

"No." Hanna whispered.

He sighed, "Fine, fair enough." He continued looking at her as she looked down at her paper.

"What happened to us?"

"What do you mean?" Hanna mumbled back, half listening.

"I mean we used to be perfect together, you can't deny it."

"Yeah I can actually."

"But it wasn't all bad, was it?"

Hanna side glanced at him, they were having a good time together a minute ago, why did he have to start with all this? "No, it wasn't."

"Then what even happened? There was barley any closure."

"Closure? Sean it's been what, like two years. I think we're over it."

"Maybe you are..."

Hanna dropped her pencil and abruptly turned to him. She whispered, "Where is all this coming from? You haven't spoken to me in forever."

"Because you were always talking to that Caleb guy."

"That Caleb guy is my boyfriend."

"Yeah and I still don't get what you see in him."

"I don't care what you think of him, he's not your boyfriend."

Sean rolled his eyes. "Can we please talk, after school or something?"

Hanna could hear the desperation in his voice and it was scaring her. "No... We can't."

"Why not?"

Hanna sighed, "Because."

Caleb noticed that whatever Hanna and Sean had been doing stopped. He glanced over to see what was going on, and he didn't like what he saw. Hanna was facing forward in her seat while Sean had his legs out in the isle leaning over towards her, and she didn't look too happy.

A few moments later Caleb watched as the teacher stepped out of the room for something. So he took the opportunity to go see what was happening.

"Sean no." He heard her say as he was walking over. "Oh look who it is." She added looking at Caleb as he sat down in the empty desk in front of her, turning around in the chair.

"Hey." He said putting his hand over hers on her desk. "What's going on over here?" He asked wondering what she was saying no to.

Hanna replied, "Nothing, we were talking."

"Why don't you just go back to your seat Rivers." Sean hissed at him, knowing Hanna wouldn't talk to him now.

Caleb turned to him, narrowing his eyes. "Why don't you make me?" He snarled back.

Sean shot back, "Why don't you mind your own damn business."

"This is my business."

"It was my business first."

"Are you seriously going to play that card? Real mature."

"Ya know what you need to get over yourself."

Caleb scoffed and shook his head. "You're a joke, I hope you know that. You walk around the halls like you're the best thing that ever happened, when really you're just a complete idiot."

Sean's blood was boiling. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Because if you wanna go I'll go."

"See that's exactly what I mean, no one says pick a fight. You sound like a freakin eight year old. I wouldn't even waste my energy fighting you."

"More like you couldn't."

Caleb laughed. "Okay, you keep saying that. And maybe some day you'll believe it."

"Rivers I could take you and everyone in this room knows it."

"Sean just drop it." Hanna said, finally taking part in the conversation.

"See," Caleb said to Sean. "Even she agrees with me."

Sean shot back, "Of course she's going to, she wouldn't want to hurt your feelings by admitting the truth."

Hanna spoke up, "Um excuse me but _she_ has a name. And don't even try dragging me into this stupid argument." She leaned back in her chair crossing her arms.

Caleb said, "Hanna would you please tell him he's wrong."

"I'm not getting involved."

"See." Sean said back to Caleb.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Sean shut up. I'm not siding with you."

With the teacher still out of the room, someone in the front of the room turned around and began chanting arm wrestle arm wrestle. And soon a couple more guys joined in. Because who wouldn't want to see that. The perfect popular blonde against the IT girl's bad boy. Both of equal height and build.

The two guys side glanced at each other, internally debating weather or not they should. Of course they both wanted to jump at the chance of showing up each other. But didn't want to have to go through the possibility of loosing.

Caleb looked at Hanna and she immediately said, "Don't even think about it." Like a mother would say to a four year old.

Sean found this comical. He snickered at them and said, "Hey I get it man, if you're not allowed to. I get how controlling she can be."

Hanna glared at Sean.

Fed up with everything, Caleb leaned over and slammed his elbow down on Sean's desk, with his hand opened.

Sean stared back at him and gulped. "You're gonna regret this."

"What is that your way of trying to get me to back out? Because that's not happening."

"You think you're so tuff don't you, your probably just all talk."

"Well it's not bragging if you can back it up so... We'll see about that if you ever decide to do this."

"Fine."

Hanna couldn't believe this was happening. "Oh my god this is literally so stupid, are we in elementary school or something? You two are so immature."

They both ignored her and Sean matched his elbow on the desk across from Caleb's. People began crowding around the desk to watch.

"Ready, and, go." Said someone.

Although she would never admit or show it, Hanna began growing nervous. As stupid as she found the situation to be, she couldn't help but watch. What was she supposed to do if Caleb didn't win? She was pretty certain he could beat Sean. But that's of course her biased opinion.

They were dead tied for a few seconds as both of them gave it everything they had to hang on.

Everyone was watching in anticipation, because nothing was happening. Neither of their arms were moving. It lasted a few more minutes, until the teacher returned.

Everyone dispersed back to their seats including Caleb, leaving the match unfinished.

After class was over, Hanna made it a point to walk with Caleb to his next class.

"Was that really necessary?" She questioned.

"Hanna he's a stuck up jerk, someone needs to set him straight."

"Um, a simple _sorry it won't happen_ _again_ would've worked."

"Well, you're not in charge of me. Sorry if you don't see things from my point of view."

"Fine, whatever. Just please don't talk to him or anything, it'll only cause more trouble."

They reached his next class so her turned to her and gave her a quick kiss, ignoring her request. "I'll see you at the end of the day, love you."

"Okay."

* * *

Spencer was standing at Hanna's locker at the end of the day as they were discussing their previous class they had together. When Aria came walking over, looking worried.

"Hey, what's up?" Spencer asked with scrunched eyebrows.

"You guys haven't heard yet? Caleb and Sean just had a huge fight in the parking lot. I think they're both still in the office."

Hanna's lips slightly parted. "Did you see it?"

"I saw the end of it. Mr. Michele and Mr. Jones had to pull them apart and Sean had a bloody nose."

Hanna felt frantic. "So you don't know who started it or anything?"

"No... sorry."

"I'm going to kill both of them. This is getting so stupid."

Hanna knew she should have seen this coming. She's fully aware of how stubborn both of them can be.

Hanna began walking to the office as her two friends made their way outside. As she turned the corner she saw them both exiting the office. Sean had a tissue in his nose, and Caleb looked fine, but would mostly likely have bruises the next morning. When they saw her they both braced themselves for what was coming.

They were both expecting her to walk up to Caleb, however she only glared at him and walked over to Sean.

She exclaimed, "I don't know what your problem is or what you have going through your thick head or if this is even about me. But if it is we were over a long long time ago. So you need to leave me and Caleb alone, because whatever just happened in the parking lot is not okay. And I don't appreciate you going around causing more problems in my life."

He mumbled back, "Okay, I get it." Then walked around her and out to his car. Leaving just Hanna and Caleb standing in the empty hall.

Hanna shot him a glare before turning around and walking towards the main doors. Not even saying a word.

Caleb followed behind her and yelled, "Hanna, I didn't start it. I swear."

She stayed silent so Caleb continued. "Will you please talk to me? I'm sorry."

She turned to him. "Are you? Because I remember telling you not to get involved with him."

"Yes, I am. And I told you I didn't start it, I was walking to the car and he got all up in my face and started shoving me."

"So then you punched him." Hanna stated.

"I don't expect you to understand, okay?"

"But I want to. Why do you hate him, I mean I get why, but can't you just ignore him? What, do you feel threatened by him or something?"

"No."

"Well obviously you do."

"Hanna... I'm not talking about this with you." He said rubbing his face.

"Oh so now you're too immature to have a conversation with me?"

"Stop saying that! How is me caring about you immature?"

"Caring about me and going around beating up people who you don't like are completely different things."

"He's trying to get back in your life. And for the last time I didn't start it."

"But you could've walked away."

"And next time I will. I'm sorry, the last thing I want right now is you being mad at me."

Hanna sighed, trying not to be mad. "Let's just go home, it's been a long day."

When they arrived back at Caleb's apartment Hanna noticed that his eye was starting to get black and blue already.

"You should ice that." She said setting her purse on the counter top.

"But you're so much better at it." He softly said walking over and laying on the couch. "Please?"

Hanna got up and walked over to the freezer. "Only because I love you." Then went over and sat on the floor next to where his head was laying on the couch. She moved his long hair from his face and slowly set the ice on his closed eye.

She shook her said and quietly said, "What am I gonna do with you."

**I hope it wasn't too bad:/ whatever. I'm open to reading ideas for the next chapter if you have any:) please review! Pleaseeee**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars**

Hanna was sitting on the couch on her phone waiting for Caleb to get back. She wasn't really listening when he told her where he was going. Something about some part Toby was fixing for him on his motorcycle. All she cared about was when he was getting back. It was only Wednesday and she already spent all the money her mom gave her for the week. And lately she had been on a shopping rampage.

After waiting for a few more minutes, he finally walked through the door. She turned around to see him and motioned for him to come over.

As soon as he sat down next to her she climbed into his lap smiling. "Hey babe, how was your day?" She began playing with his hair.

"Good...?"

"I missed you." She sweetly said.

"I was gone for an hour."

"Yeah. An hour too long." She said before leaving small kisses on his neck.

Normally he wouldn't question this kind of behavior from her but he knew something had to be up. She rarely ever called him babe, only when she either wanted something, or wanted to tell him something.

"Hanna..." He was having a hard time focusing. "Han what's up..."

"What do you mean?" She innocently whispered against his neck.

"I mean I just walked through the door and you're already-" His breathing was getting heavier. "-all over me."

She whispered in his ear, "Do you want me to stop?"

Caleb was trying really hard to stay on track. "No... I want to know what's going on."

She stopped to look at him. "Nothing much, I did sorta, run out of money again though... and..."

"Oh." He said more pleasantly than she expected. Last time he lectured her for wasting it all on shoes.

"So... can I have some? Please."

"Yeah. I though this was about all those rumors going around school today."

Hanna completely dropped the act and her lips slightly parted. "What are you talking about?"

"About how everyone's saying you and Sean are getting back together? And stuff. You didn't hear that?"

"No, who told you that?" This was the first she was hearing of this. And she's wasn't happy that she was apparently the last person to know.

"Like six different people..."

"Why would people believe that? Everyone knows we live together."

"I don't know. I wasn't even going to bring it up to you. I figured you knew and didn't care."

"Of course I care! Ugh he's probably the one who started it!"

"Hanna it doesn't even matter, we both know it isn't true."

"That's not the point. Who does he think he is going around saying stuff like that about me?"

"Do you want me to go talk to him about it?"

Hanna carefully chose her words. "No, please don't." She paused. "Um, I told Aria I would come over after school. So I have to go, maybe she knows about it..."

"Oh. Okay."

She gave him a quick kiss before getting up and leaving.

She was furious. Anyone watching the way she was storming down the hallway and outside to her car could see it. She of course couldn't tell Caleb where she was really going. He would insist on going with her. And she was not in the mood to have to break up a fight between two guys. She had her own battle to fight.

After a short drive she walked up the oh so familiar path to his front door.

She rang the familiar doorbell and waited. When he opened the door Hanna's eyes immediately fell to his shirtless chest for a brief second, then up to his confused eyes.

"Sorry, I just got home from practice and I was changing."

"Sean you need to stop all this. You know how I feel about rumors, why would you do that to me!"

Matching her anger he replied, "I didn't start those Hanna!"

"Then who did?"

"Pshtt, I wish I knew. I would probably thank them."

Hanna glared at him. "You're disgusting."

He glared back. "Thanks, that's just what I want to hear."

"It's true. You need to leave me alone."

"Me?! Why don't you tell that to your jackass of a _boyfriend_. He's the one who broke my nose. He's lucky it's not football season because then I would be benched and he would be paying big time."

Hanna stared at him trying to understand what he was talking about.

"It's baseball season right now Hanna. Try and keep up."

She crossed her arms. "Ya know what I don't even care. I didn't come here to talk about sports. And I'm not going apologize for your broken nose. And do not call him that. You started that fight and had it coming. Plus it's not like you let Caleb off easy. He's had a black eye for days."

"Oh poor him. You probably ice it for him every night."

Hanna didn't say anything. Her eyes wondered down to their feet. Sean saw that she wasn't as angry, so he took this opportunity.

"Come inside. It feels weird having a conversation in a doorway."

She didn't know why but she slowly followed him inside. His house was just a huge as she remembered it.

"You can sit in there, I'm gonna go get a shirt."

She sat down on the couch, and as soon as he was out of sight her phone vibrated in her purse. She took it out and after reading the message she wanted to cry.

Kiss baseball boy or else this gets sent to mommy and daddy xoxoxo -A

It was a picture of her and Caleb standing in his bathroom looking at the pregnancy tests she took after the rumor of her being pregnant happened. Even though they turned out negative her parents still couldn't know. There was no doubt about it that she would have to go live with her mom in Maine if they knew.

She jumped at the sound of Sean suddenly walking back into the room. She dropped her phone in her bag and looked at him. Or more specifically his lips.

It used to be so easy she thought.

Now it made her feel sick to think about. Maybe if she just tried her best to imagine he was Caleb? As messed up as that sounded what choice did she have. She NEEDED to figure out some way to do it. Her parents finding out how irresponsible they were wasn't an option. Her dad would hate Caleb again. Just when things were finally turning around.

He sat down right next to her.

She shyly asked, "So you really don't know who started the rumor?"

"No. But every time someone asked me about it I told them it wasn't true. But they probably didn't believe me. Everyone's saying we hooked up."

That was new information to Hanna. She dropped her head into her hands.

"How did I get through the entire school day not hearing about any of this?"

Sean chuckled. "Honestly? I think people are probably afraid of you. They probably assumed you would jump at their throats if they mentioned it. Because we were apparently both drunk when it happened."

Hanna's jaw dropped. "Why would someone make that up? That's sick. And disgusting. And _not_ true."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You asked."

"None of this would be happening if you and Caleb didn't get in that stupid fight. I hope you realize that."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "And who's fault is it that we got in a fight...?"

"Don't even go there. I didn't ask for any of this, my life is already hard enough."

"Oh and like it's a walk in the park for me? Everyone on the team clapped when I walked into the locker room today Hanna. And of course no one believes me that it isn't true. They all keep saying what happens in the car stays in the car."

"Are you serious?" She asked in shock, just above a whisper. She wanted to die.

"Yeah."

"Oh, mygod. What are we supposed to do?" Hanna was panicking. This situation kept getting worse and worse.

"Ignore it all. It'll blow over eventually."

"I can't stop thinking about it. I mean how am I supposed to go to school tomorrow? Everyone thinks I got drunk and cheated on my boyfriend with you, in a, in a car?"

"I'm sorry." Sean didn't know what to do. He felt horrible. Even though it wasn't his fault he still felt bad for her. He wanted to be on her good side again. "If Caleb thinks it's true I'll talk to him for you."

Hanna fiddled with her fingers. "No. He doesn't."

"I really am sorry Hanna. I swear I had nothing to do with this."

"What happened to wanting to thank the person who started it?"

"I don't know. I was mad when I said that."

Hanna felt a pit in the bottom of her stomach remembering what she still needed to do. Sean was still talking to her but her mind was long gone from the conversation. He was taking about baseball again.

She decided it needed to be quick. Just a peck really. -A wasn't specific so she was taking her own route. She decided to count to three in her head, grab his face and just do it. Only because she needed to get it on the first try.

She gulped. One, two, three.

She sat there completely motionless. She couldn't do it.

"Hello? Hanna." He was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry what?"

"I said do you need anything else."

"Oh, um, no." She slowly stood up and began walking to the door. He followed behind her.

She felt her palms sweating as she approached the doorway. He opened the door for her and she hesitantly stepped out. But then without thinking she quickly stepped back inside and captured his face in between her hands, closed her eyes, and briefly touched her lips to his. It wasn't even really a kiss. But it still was to anyone who was watching. To -A it was hopefully enough to count.

Sean was completely caught off guard. He didn't even have time to say anything. He just stood there in shock, watching as she ran to her car.

She got about half way to Caleb's apartment and needed to pull over. She put her head on her steering wheel thinking about what just happened. Not only did she kiss another guy, but she was now messing with Sean's feelings and leading him on. Great.

The message never said she couldn't tell Caleb so she knew she needed to get back and explain things before he got a picture message from -A. A picture that he wouldn't be too happy seeing.

So she started driving again. Planning out what to say to Caleb. She assumed it would be best to start with explaining how she lied to him on where she really went.

* * *

She walked inside to find him sitting at the counter top eating a bowl of cereal. And as soon as he looked up at her with those caring brown eyes that always made her melt, she lost it.

He immediately jumped up and ran over to her. She met him half way and fell apart even harder once she was in his arms.

Caleb had no clue what was going on. "Did you and Aria get in a fight or something?"

She shook her head no, wishing that was what was wrong. She wiped her tears away on his shoulder and stayed silent.

"Okay, then what is it?"

She sniffled and got out, "I didn't go to Aria's house. I went to talk to Sean."

All Caleb had going through his head was that she went to Sean's house and comes back crying her eyes out.

He tightened his grip around her and whispered, "I'll kill him."

"No. Look." She stepped back from him to get her phone from her purse to show him the message and picture.

He took her phone and looked at it. Then up at her.

"Caleb I had to." She whimpered. "If my parents saw that they would make me move to Maine with my mom."

The room fell silent for a moment too long.

Hanna said, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I don't know. I mean, what do you want me to say? It's not like I can be mad at you. Or Sean."

"I'm sorry." She quietly said.

"I know. Come here." He pulled her in for another hug. "I just wish you didn't lie to me. And I would have went with you. And then -A wouldn't have sent that."

"Just please don't say anything to Sean about it. It wasn't his fault."

"Okay. Well what about the other thing?"

Hanna shook her head and looked up at him. "Apparently everyone thinks we got drunk and hooked up in his car."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah." He wished he didn't, but he did.

"And were you ever planning on tell me?"

"I thought you knew. I figured you wouldn't want to talk about it."

Barely above a whisper she asked, "And you just assumed it wasn't true."

"Yeah. I did."

"Why are you being so calm about all this. I'm like over here crying about it and you're acting as if it doesn't even matter."

"Because it doesn't. Hanna people are gonna talk no matter what we do. So let them. Let them have their fun, as long as you me and Sean all know the truth everything is fine."

"But Sean doesn't know the truth. He probably thinks I'm into him. How do I fix that?"

Caleb thought about it. "I really don't know, I wish I could help but I don't know. I mean, maybe you should talk to him and explain that it was a mistake, or, an accident?"

"That sounds like the most painful conversation ever."

"Maybe. But once it's done it's done."

"Will you do it with me?"

"Of course I will." He said giving her teary face a reassuring smile.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." She said letting her head fall back onto his shoulder.

**So I don't really know if I'm going to write that conversation...? If you want me to I would appreciate ideas on how it should play out. If not I would still loveeee to know what you thought of it:) too much drama..? **


End file.
